


I'd Love You More

by TangentDreams2



Series: I'd Love You More [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Secret Relationship, Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentDreams2/pseuds/TangentDreams2
Summary: Sonic and Amy's relationship is complicated. She sees him as a lover, he is sure she is just a close friend. But when a crazed fan of Amy's is determined to destroy everything Sonic has, Sonic is forced to rethink his feelings and get his girl back.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: I'd Love You More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777033
Kudos: 23





	1. Award Ceremony

Chapter One: Award Ceremony

The hours of preparation had finally paid off. After having her morning and afternoon taken up by the conniving Doctor and a successful win, Amy and the team had retreated back to their homes to get ready for the special event. An event never before established in their city. It was said to be a huge event with fans, celebrities, live performances and a buffet fit for heroes.

It was an award ceremony in their honour as Freedom Fighters.

Of course the boys had attempted to decline the event when approached by the mayor of the city. They weren't ones for fancy parties and unnecessary attention. The girls on the other hand were more than happy to get dressed up and party the night away.

There wasn't much room for discussion once they decided to go.

Amy sat in front of her mirror which rested on her dressing table, intensely staring at herself as she applied her makeup. Her lips opening slightly with concentration as her mascara wand brushed her long lashes, elongating them even more. She intended to look her very best tonight. Not only was her goal to please Sonic, she had a point to prove.

Her mind travelled to a memory a few weeks prior. She had been minding her own business, picking out a cute ball gown dress for the award ceremony. A few had been picked out for her by an employee who was helping her find the ideal gown for the night. Already a fan of hers, the employee took the extra time to show her the finest gowns the store owned.

Many colours and fabrics were tried. All retaining to the cute, girly style Amy liked to associate herself with. The one she was wearing in particular was a light pink princess ball gown with lace detailing on the corset bodice, off the shoulder sleeves and a lot of sparkling diamonds stitched into the fabric.

It was a beautiful princess dress and it made the hedgehog feel just like one.

She stared at herself in the mirror in awe. Never had she worn such a dress. It was as if it was made for her. "Oh!" She gushed "I love it! I can definitely see myself in this dress, next to my darling Sonic." The girl twirled around to get a look at the back.

"You look fabulous!" The store employee agreed with young girl. "This gown is a bespoke piece from Anton Le'Gorde. He calls it the Serenity's Blush. A fine gown for a princess." She elaborated. Her eyes lit up to see her customer feeling so good about herself. "This is priced at 4990R"

Amy gulped. She knew her ideal dress would be topping the list of expenses but she knew it would be worthwhile. Besides, she was aware Rouge would be going all out on her outfit so it was only right that she matched her level of excellence.

"I'll take it!" She chimed. "Sonic won't be able to take his eyes off me."

That was when she heard snickering. Many different snickers. Her eyes, along with the employee's trailed to the source of the laughter. A group of five girls were laughing at her choice of clothing. They had been whispering to one another about the style. From what Amy could here, they commented on her childish frame in the childish dress.

Anger began to brew within her. How could they be so cruel? She hadn't provoked them and was just trying to find her dress.

That's when she figured they were probably Sonic's fangirls. In the past, Sonic's fangirls had made it their mission to knock Amy down a peg with her infatuation. She had always told herself they were jealous by how close she was to Sonic and how they wished to be with him instead.

At least she thought that until they started passing comments on almost everything about her. How she wore the same hairstyle for years, how she had the body of a child despite being seventeen, how her style of clothing was that of a child's. Once again she tried to ignore the comments but overtime, she began to believe them.

She was wanting to cause a scene but being in such an expensive gown whilst trying to scare off some girls would have been a bad idea in many ways. Defeated, Amy sighed. "You know, maybe this isn't the dress for me..." She looked back at her reflection, now feeling silly in the big dress.

The employee looked shocked at the sudden change in opinion. She strongly insisted that Amy reconsider her choice but found herself losing when the girl shuffled passed her, back into the changing room.

A few tears fell into her hands as she slumped into a nearby chair in the changing room. Her fantasy of the perfect dress for the award ceremony had been stripped away from her by a couple of girls with nothing better to do with their time but to judge her for her style and appearance.

Looking down at herself, she sighed. Those girls had been tall, curvaceous and carried the larger assets she could only imagine having. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she have a body shape like them? Even Rouge had that body shape, simply more toned but still the ideal in her eyes.

"Amy." The store worker walked in with an apologetic look on her face. She held a few more dresses over her shoulder. Shutting the door, she placed the dresses on the nearby racks. "Don't listen to those girls. You look beautiful. But if you feel like this dress isn't for you, perhaps you could try a more... sexy gown."

The pink hedgehog looked up from her lap to see the gowns in front of her. One in particular caught her eye. So much so, she found herself once again in a state of awe.

"Oh my..."

Makeup now applied. The girl let her growing quills she had curled earlier that evening fall to her shoulders. A classy look to change up her ordinary hairstyle. She removed the dressing gown she had on previously and placed a corset around her waist, bringing her waist in even further. Her dress had been covering the tall mirror attached to her wardrobe. She slipped it on and turned to see her reflection in the mirror.

The dress was a red mermaid gown adorned with diamonds all over, the satin red sleeves which fell off her shoulders being the only exception. A 'V' shaped neckline showed off minor cleavage. Her eyes trailed down to her waist that she had clinched with her corset to create a dramatic hourglass shape. The shape she created had made her hips stand out along with her behind. A shape the other girls couldn't fault her for.

Slipping into her small red heels, she stared at herself, feeling accomplished. The girls will be biting their tongues after seeing her.

**Knock knock.**

"Is that the time already?" She gasped. Knowing Sonic was here to pick her up. The girl grabbed her clutch bag and headed down the stairs slowly to open the door. She opened the door carefully to find the blue boy with his hands behind his head, staring at his sports car Tails had built for him. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Ah you're ready to go the-" He turned to her and immediately paused his sentence. He visibly checked her out from head to toe, taking a moment to find words. "Uh... Heh." He was obviously flustered and surprised by the new look. The boy cleared his throat and desperately tried to gain some dignity in his stumble. "You look nice."

That was an understatement. She was breathtaking. Rather literally. His eyes were uncertain where to focus. He examined her curled quills, followed by the red lipgloss that shined on her feminine lips. A new colour for her. He then noticed the cleavage and was sure he was blushing now. She was never one to show her chest. Ever. Having a dress that covered everything to her legs had made this new look a lot more adventurous. The waist then caught his attention. Was she always that curvy? Sure he noticed some curves but this new look had her looking irresistibly curvaceous.

He was definitely loving this new look.

"Sonic?" She called out to him.

_Oh..._ He snapped out of his trance and mentally cursed himself for staring. "Sorry. Wanna go?" He wanted to forget that happened.

Amy beamed as she locked her door and allowed Sonic to lead her to his car. "Not in the mood for running then?" She questioned him.

Sonic smirked, opening the door for her. "And not give you a proper entrance? If we're going fancy, I better look the part."

Her eyes scanned him briefly before she giggled. "I don't know if your shoes fit the fancy category."

He honestly didnt make any change to his usual attire. Not that it bothered him. "None of the guys have. Tails maybe with the bowtie but I didn't see anyone else put in the effort so I'm not the only one."

Typical for the guys to not make as much effort on one of the biggest nights of the year.

The pair got into the car and raced down the road. Amy gleefully reminisced over the moment they just shared. Her dress had successfully left him staring. Just like she wanted. The fangirls just had to suck it up this time.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Sonic asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to see her lost in thought.

How she wanted to tell him of the ordeal his fans had been putting her through. She was too worried about the topic of their relationship being bought up.

It was complicated.

Years ago it had been one sided, he would run away and she would chase. Painful yet simple. Now? It didn't have a definition. Ever since she risked her life for him a year and ten months prior, he had been more warming towards her. Acknowledging her opinion, taking time out to see her, getting involved in the community with her...

And more physical things.

He had not admitted it to anyone. He even shut it down if he was present to hear her mention anything about their "relationship" but who was he fooling exactly?

You do not frequently kiss and cuddle your friends.

Her heart fluttered when she looked back on the times where Sonic would just spontaneously kiss her, pull her to the side and just smash his lips onto hers. How he would arrive at hers just before she would go to bed just so he could join her and cuddle against her.

Yeah, it was definitely more than a friendship.

Yet if she ever mentioned it. He would shut it down and called it a close friendship.

Was it playing with her feelings? Maybe. But he was finally giving her the kind of attention she wanted. If that meant discarding her feelings then so be it.

"Nothing." She replied. "Just nervous about getting in there." She lied.

The boy gave her hand a quick squeeze whilst they waited at a traffic light. "No worries! The team will be there and we'll just have fun. Besides, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you."

She blushed. It was true that Amy was the one to bring the team closer to the people. She was the one to start to help build their lives after the destruction of every battle, keep the orphaned children happy and keep the young women protected on the streets. It was her who convinced Sonic to join her and create a unit within the city for people to go for help.

Amy Rose bought a new definition to their cause. For that, Sonic couldn't thank her enough.

"You think there will be a lot of fans there?" She tried to not sound worried. Sonic however picked up the tone of her voice.

"Possibly. Why? Got an admirer?" He winked at her, mentally hoping for her to say no.

She looked down at her sparkling dress. Thinking how different she would look if those girls hadn't belittled her for her princess look. "No. I just don't want too much attention is all."

The boy pulled over, around the corner from the grand building where the ceremony was being held. Lifting up the handbrake, he turned to her with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Would you prefer my attention?"

"Sonic." She giggled. "We're going to be late."

"They'll wait." He shifted himself to slightly lean over and pull her closer to him with his right hand. Closing the space between them, their lips danced in against one another like many times before. Hands began to fondle as their make out session became heated.

She couldn't recall how many times their little moments like this were dangerously close to becoming something more. It always started with the kissing, maybe cuddling, followed by a gentle touch and the fondling happened. Shortly followed by their hasty attempts to remove any clothing and the more intimate touching...

Amy let out an unexpected moan. Moving her mind back into reality to find her dress just barely covering her breasts. Her breath was short and rapid after their kiss had broke. She turned her head to the blue hedgehog who was now sorting out his appearance in the mirror. As usual, he made them both feel hot and heavy and dropped back at last minute.

_Tease_. She pouted slightly and attempted to fix her dress.

"Think your gloss suites me?" Sonic teased her as his lips shined a smile her way.

Checking out the damage in the mirror, Amy pulled out the lipgloss from her bag and began to fix her makeup. "You can borrow mine if you'd like. Red is so your colour." Retaliating the banter.

"Thanks but I like to wear mine slightly smudged. Got a wipe?" He took the tissue she had taken out her bag and wiped the lipgloss off his lips. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

She was touching up her hair when she noticed the small bruise on her neck. A gasp escaped her lips. When did he even do that? "Sonic!" She shrieked. "You left a hickey! How can I go in there with this on my neck?!"

He just snickered at her and she attempted to cover it with her quills. Starting up the car again, he grinned mischievously. "You've hidden our meet ups for this long. Let's see how long you can hide that? I know you like a challenge."

"You're cruel." Amy whined as she moved her quills to cover the love mark. He was obviously mistaking her for himself when it came to challenges. Although she had admit, the thought of nearly getting caught with Sonic's mark of affection was arousing.

Within moments, they arrived. Sonic pulled up in front of the red carpet leading to the entrance. All around them were paparazzi, news journalists and screaming fans waiting to get a photo with the heroes.

Revving his loud engine to excite the crowd, Sonic got out first and waved to the surrounding people along with his signature smirk. The crowd screamed in excitement at the sight of him.

He walked around the car to let Amy out. Opening the door and taking her hand in his, he watched as she got out of her seat and faced the crowd. More cheers filled the air at her presence.

"In our pictures, we'll almost look like those power couples on the red carpets in the movies!" Sonic pulled her close as the cameras snapped their pictures.

"Yeah. _Almost."_ Amy sneered quietly as they continued to have their pictures taken by the paparazzi.

After having a few more pictures taken, Sonic and Amy moved away from one another to have single pictures taken. Amy gazed at the crowd, giving different poses on occasion, all holding the same endearing smile. Whilst gazing at the crowd, she could notice the same group of girls staring back at her. Their faces all sharing the same shocked and irritated expressions. It only made her smile even more, knowing she had gotten back at the girls for their unnecessary cruelty towards her a few weeks ago.

_Ladies. Eat your hearts out._

"Hey!" Sonic caught up to her, his communicator on show. "Tails just told me he's inside. Wanna go in now?"

"Sure! Just... One second." She moved close to her hero and placed her hand on his muscular chest, stealthily caressing the area. She then looked over her shoulder seductively to the crowd. They snapped their picture once again and cheered as the couple took more pictures. Amy looked up at the girls for the last time, giving them a smirk before leading the confused hedgehog inside the building.

"Heh. Talk about keeping it subtle Ames. What was that about?" Sonic questioned. Apart of him found her charming behaviour alluring but he was also slightly bothered by the public display of affection. Part of the fun was the sneaking around. Show the world and you have an ordinary relationship.

Sorry. _Close_ friendship.

She became coy. Looking away from the male and onto the two large doors ahead of them, concealing the party. "Just proving a point." She was mumbling. He knew when she attempted to hide anything from him, she'd act distant, aloof. Mumble her words and then quickly try to change the subject. "Let's go in. I'm sure everyone has waited long enough."

And there was the distraction. She made her way into the grand event with Sonic shaking his head and holding back a grin, behind her.

It was an extravagant do. Fine marble stairs lead the way from the two heavy doors they just entered, to an elevated balcony which acted as the dining area. Various round tables attired with white linen clothes and silver cutlery decorated the area. Located at the back of the dining area held a buffet table filled with a range of cuisine to feed the attendants. The stairs continued passed the dining area, onto the illuminated dancefloor that shimmered in the lights above. Ahead of the dancefloor was the stage where performers currently sang and danced to entertain the party goers. The stage was guaranteed to be the same stage the awards were to be given out.

The pair looked around in awe for a moment. Sonic whistled. "Geez. To think this is all for you."

"It's not just for me." Amy corrected him. A light blush appeared on her face. "We've all put in effort to change people's lives."

"Yeah- But you were the one who made the fight more than just fighting. Cut the coy will ya? You did great! Celebrate!" He gave her a gentle nudge and a wink.

She felt her inner fan girl screaming internally as he praised her. How different this interaction would have been if she hadn't taken timeout from him and the team to help better the lives of the people in the city, or taken a bullet for him and especially if he hadn't thanked her that day for taking said bullet. They had come so far in their relationship a year and a bit than they ever had.

If only Sonic was willing to accept this was actually a relationship.

"Guys! Over here!" Their fox friend called to them.

Sonic and Amy turned to their young friend to find him waving up at them from the table he and their friends were sitting. Sonic gave a quick wave before guiding the pink hedgehog down the few steps to the table. Two seats had been saved for them between Knuckles and Tails. Sonic pulled out Amy's seat, earning a smile from the girl before sitting beside her.

"It's about time you two showed up." Knuckles gave the pair a grin. "Getting the crowd going I guess?"

"They came all the way to see us. Couldn't just ignore 'em." Sonic responded. He looked down at the large plate of food in front of the echidna. "Heh, I'm sure everyone else wanted some."

"Hey. I came for the free food. I told you this."

"And to support our friend?"

"Yeah sure."

Rolling his eyes, Sonic turned to Amy. "Want a drink?"

The girl gave him a nod and watched as the male got up and walked away. She continued to watch him until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I almost didn't recognise you there, Pink." Rouge sat next to her. "Loving the look. Out to impress?"

Amy felt another blush appear. "You don't think it's too much?" Her eyes reverting to the bat's outfit to compare. A fitting black dress that accentuated her assets. Curves defined. Irresistibly sophisticated. Of course she looked amazing. Amy would say her friend's outfit was more simple and yet she was ravishing.

Had to be the curves.

"Are you kidding? I thought you were going to be dressed like a puffy princess. You sure proved me wrong." She failed to notice the hedgehog's nervous chuckle. "So, how did _he_ react?"

Knowing she was referring to Sonic, Amy bit her lip. "Positive feedback."

The bat gave a mischievous smile. "And who would blame him?" Her hand slipped into the pink hedgehog's quills, causing Amy to jump. She played with her quills for a moment before leaning forward. "Nice marking. Hit a door?" Looking at the hickey on her neck. A gasp escaped Amy's lips as Rouge gave her a smirk. "Scandalous! You really are full of surprises. Guess Blue showed you just how much he approved of your outfit, huh?"

Amy rose from her seat whilst holding back a smile towards girl next to her. Sonic appeared behind her with the drinks. "Here's your drink-" Before he could give it to her, she grabbed the glass and gulped the drink down. "Thirsty?"

"Yes! Let's get another!" Amy pushed the blue hedgehog gently, trying to get away from Rouge.

"I haven't touched min-"

"Can't have too many!" She pulled him away from the table. Her head hanging in shame as she left Rouge snickering at the table.

* * *

The night had been a great success. After their meals and drinks, everyone had been dancing and having a good time listening to the entertainment. The final performance had just ended before the award ceremony was about to begin. Everyone took their seats as they waited for the presenter to call out each award.

Cheers filled the air as a variety of awards were given to the selected nominees. Tails received an award for his effort in his help with the development of technology in the city. Sonic received an award in representation of the team and their efforts to stopping Eggman. And the last award was nominated to Amy Rose.

"This person has changed the lives for many people in this city. From the dear children at the orphanage, to the people in need at the local shelter. To even creating the Unit, a place for anyone to seek the help they need to better themselves. Without the strive and determination of this person, we would not have such a thriving community. We nominate this award to no other than Amy Rose. If you would like to claim your award Miss Rose?"

More cheers filled the air as the hedgehog bashfully made her way to the stage and humbly took her award from the spokesman. She stood in front of the podium where a microphone sat and looked out into the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she gave a speech.

"Thank you all. It has been an honour to work amongst you all in bettering the lives of the citizens of this city. Because the fight for freedom has never just been about saving our homes or just keeping us out of harm's way. It has also been about having the freedom to be the best we can be. To have options to better ourselves and one another. Because you are worth it. You are special. You are important. With the help of Unit. We have the ability to be our best selves. So continue your own fight to freedom and we will fight along with you."

The crowd cheered as the pink hedgehog stepped away from the mic and waved herself off the stage before making her way back to the table. Her quills covered the shyness written across her features as she sat back down.

The team clapped as she took her seat. "Way to go Amy!" Tails cheered.

"Thanks." She smiled, admiring the trophy she had placed on the table. The golden statue of a globe shined with glory.

"You did great up there." Sonic said to her quietly. He gave her a small smile as he began to make small talk with his best friend to avoid sounding soft.

Amy smiled to herself, feeling happy with Sonic's praise to her. She stared back at her trophy as well as Sonic's, acknowledging how they were identical. Both shimmering with splendor. It was nice to be acknowledged for all the hard work they had done.

The girl was so absorbed by the shiny awards to notice Rouge was leaning towards her. Amy jumped, not realising she was next to the bat. "Nice speech Pinky. Almost made me forget about that _huge_ bruise on your neck."

"W-what? Was it that noticeable?!"

"Gotcha!"

Amy frowned, slouching back her chair in annoyance as the girl next to her laughed.

_I'm so gonna get Sonic back for all this._

* * *

The performances were carrying the night. Everybody was dancing and having a good time. The team danced with one another and with some of their fans as they were surrounded on the dancefloor.

Sonic and Amy had just finished dancing as the song ended. They clapped at the performers on stage, impressed with their performance.

"You know, as a supersonic guy, I know decent footwear when I see it." Sonic had been staring at her heels. "Don't those hurt?"

"These are killer heels. If you listen carefully, you can hear my ankles crying."

He looked around at their friends who were currently distracted by the singer on stage. His attention turned back to Amy, moving closer to her so only she could hear him. "Does that mean you won't be wearing them tonight?"

Amy flashed him a devious smile. "What are you implying Sonic?"

"You know I'm coming back to yours. You can't wear something like that and then send me away."

"You are so bad!" She gushed. Her heart fluttered at the thought. Was tonight the night he'd finally stop withdrawing from the passion and bring their relationship to a new level?

Sorry. _Close_ friendship.

Just as the pair were having their conversation, a group of girls approached Sonic from behind. Amy's expression went from cheerful to both surprised and disgruntled. They were the same girls who had bullied her weeks ago. Surely they had come to taunt her after her petty revenge with the paparazzi a few hours earlier.

They blatantly ignored her, focusing all their attention on Sonic who was still none the wiser to their presence. He had been watching Amy's expression change suddenly and he wore a puzzled look. He followed her gaze to see the girls standing behind him. "Hi." Sonic greeted them casually.

Like a bunch of fan girls, they looked at one another and giggled with excitement. One stepped forward, standing rather seductively with one hand on her curvaceous hip. "Hi... We were wondering if you would like to dance with us?"

Sonic's eyebrows raised with astonishment. "Heh. All of you?" She nodded in response. He looked towards the girls behind her who giggled amongst themselves and waved.

Amy rolled her eyes at their desperation. Some of her annoyance was held for herself, knowing she had acted just like that years ago. If only she had been so captivating as these women were back then, she would have possibly won him over sooner. Sonic seemed keen to go with them. Maybe it was because there was five of them. Or maybe it was because they were a quintet of radiant beauty. Regardless of the reason, she was not liking his enthusiasm. He was always a charmer to his female fans.

Sonic turned to Amy who forced a smile on her face. "You don't mind do ya?"

"No. No. Why would I mind? Like I said, these heels are killer." She laughed awkwardly.

"Go rest your feet. I'll be back soon." He reassured her. His attention quickly turned back to the group of girls who had now lead him away onto the dancefloor.

Feeling defeated by the group, Amy stood awkwardly in the corner of the dancefloor, near the stairs as she watched her lover dance with his fans. He was having a good time at least. She knew he was only dancing with them for fun and they had possibly paid extra for entry into the event just to see him. But she couldn't help but feel like these girls had won. Her new look, the pictures, it meant nothing now as these girls danced with Sonic.

Amy had been so fixated on watching Sonic and the girls dancing, she failed to notice the figure above her watching her intensely. Their gaze focused on Sonic for a moment. Fists tightening as their sides, the unknown person made their way up the stairs and out of the building.

"You don't deserve such treatment my beautiful rose. But don't worry. I'll show you how a real man can do."


	2. Highs and Lows

Chapter Two: Highs and Lows

The sun peaking it's rays through her window had caused her to stir. The light that passed through the folds in her curtains creeped upwards slowly as the time passed. It eventually landed near to her face, making the pink girl stir some more. Opening her eyes slowly, she squinted at the illuminating light.

Another fine morning to wake up to. She smiled at the glorious weather they had been getting and wondered what she should do for the day.

In her attempt to rise, she hasn't noticed the arm around her keeping her down. A smile laced her lips, knowing it was of course Sonic's arm. He was still passed out beside her, his relaxed features looked adorable.

Her attention moved to the clothes laying across her floor. Her red dress, the corset and her heels. It wasn't like her to be so sloppy. Usually she would have put her clothes away or put them in the basket to be ready to wash. Although last night she had been far to preoccupied to follow her usual routine.

Cheeks now burning from her blush, her mind trailed back to the events of last night. After saying goodbye to their friends, the pair hopped into Sonic's car and raced off into the night. Sonic had parked his car in a secluded area and then gave her his mischievous smile. A little banter back and forth and admirably asking for her consent before ravishing her in the back of his car.

He had been gentle with her at first. Sensually caressing her as he kissed her just a sensual as his touch. Hands carefully pulling down her dress to leave her chest exposed to him. She had covered herself by instinct. Yes there had been many times where he had seen her in just her bra and underwear but tonight she hadn't worn a bra. This was the first time he would be seeing her in a more intimate light. Again, he had asked permission, reassuring her that he was not going to pressure her into exposing herself to him. This had been what she wanted. After nearly two years of physical contact, she craved for more. So, with enough reassurance and kisses from her lover, she removed her arms from her breasts.

His gentle and sensual approach immediately turned to passionate from then on. Deepening their kiss as his hands explored the new area of her body. Her soft moans of approval to his touch sent him in an animalistic spiral as his kisses travelled from her lips, to her neck. Knowing she would moan louder from that particular spot. His goal was successful as her moans got louder and louder as he played with her exposed breasts and kissed her neck.

Then he paused, moving away from her neck to get a look at her. The upper half of her body was exposed to him, her dress rolled down below her breasts. She had the same look in her eyes as he did. Lusty and flirtatious. As much as he wanted to go on, he held back the animalistic urges in his mind and suggested they go back to her place.

And so they did. Fixing herself just enough to appear decent, Amy got back in the front seat and allowed Sonic to drive them both back to hers. Apart of her was disappointed that they couldn't continue what they were doing but on the other hand, she was grateful that Sonic would suggest going back to her house. Even if it felt unbelievably amazing, she didn't want to lose her virginity in the back seat of a car. Her imagination was far too romantic for that.

Upon arriving to her house, the pair did not waste anytime in getting inside and racing up the stairs towards her bedroom. They hadn't made it into the room before they started making out in the hall with her back against the wall and him pinning her against it. She showed no protest to him pulling down her dress again, this time pulling it further down her hips.

Amy pulled away in that moment. Realising he would see the corset. She blushed as he too looked down at the waist clincher she adorned under her dress. It was as if he read her mind because he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered sweet nothings in her ear about how beautiful her body was.

She was captivated at that point, taking control by kissing him with as much passion she held for him. He was the one to find himself moaning now as the girl dominated the kiss. The only time he liked her to take charge. The girl lead him into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Pulling her back in his grasp, Sonic stealthily removed the corset from her waist. He asked her again if she was okay with what he was doing. Giving a quick nod, she helped him pull off the rest of her dress which fell to the floor. She was just about to take her off her heels but he requested she keep them on.

He pressed his lips against hers with great passion as he moved both of them onto the bed. The same animal urges got stronger with every touch she gave him, every sound from her and every kiss they shared. This was the furthest he had gone with her. Although his urges had alway been there, he never allowed himself to get so carried away. But tonight, just seeing her new look, their moment in the car before the event and seeing her shine on stage... The urge had too much to work with to be manageable.

Feeling his mind becoming increasingly blank and the lust taking over, he pulled the girl on top of him. She had shown no hesitation to his sudden actions. He looked at her with his eyes half open, she too mirrored his look. He pulled her in for another lust-filled kiss whilst his hands roamed her slender body. She continued to moan into the kiss, causing him to return pleasurable grunts. With both of them creating a symphony of desire, Sonic found himself to inversed in this moment that his urges were taking over.

His hands squeezed her bottom cheeks as the lust took over. Amy still didn't disapprove of anything. Instead, she moaned loudly. Knowing she was loving this as much as he was, he took another dare. Lifting her slightly, he kissed the breasts in front of him. Then again. Before licking one of breasts. This made Amy throw her head back in pleasure and her back to arch.

He was driving her crazy. All the passion and love she held back for years was now being bared to him. She wasn't holding back and neither did she expect him to. This had to be the night. The night their _friendship_ would be over and new chapter in their relationship would begin. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her. There was nothing stopping them now.

Letting out a heavy pleasured grunt, Sonic brought her down to kiss her again which she happily returned. Making sure he felt every bit of love she had for him in the kiss. That was when she felt something. Something tracing the bottom of her underwear. Her eyes shot open in surprise, breaking the kiss with a gasp. He wasn't looking at her but was looking down. He gripped onto her bottom tightly as he moved her against him.

_Oh_... _Oh._

The intensity she had been feeling that night had been reduced significantly in comparison to what she was feeling now. waves of pleasure soared through her body as he moved her hips to grind against him. Their breathless moaning filled the air from the closest intimate contact they had performed. Wanting this feeling to continue, Amy voluntarily moved her hips against him and ran her hands through his quills.

He groaned, applying kisses all over her body. The surge of pleasure raced through him from the new feeling. His mind was now completely blank and was only invested in her and the moment. The way her hips rotated back and forth against him, the way she gripped onto him with nails digging into his skin, her breathless moans. Everything about this was intoxicating. He craved for more of her. He yearned for her. To give in to his built up frustration he had held for her all these years and be consumed in these overbearing feelings he held for her. His hands slipped into the sides of her underwear, preparing to guide them down her long legs.

He found himself pausing from the moment he slipped his hands into her underwear. Alarm bells ringing drastically in his head like they had many times before during their rendezvous. His mind slowly descended from the clouds it had been enticed into and began to rationally think about his actions. He was initiating sex with Amy. His close friend. Was it right? It felt good so it was right... Right? What were these feelings he was feeling? Were these feelings normal during foreplay? Between friends? Why did he always feel like this around her? She was after all, just his friend.

"Sonic?" The girl had been watching him during his thought process. Of course she would have been. He had gone from passionately caressing her body and grinding against her, to stopping all actions. What was he going to say? Did he carry on? Now?

His mind was racing far too much to get back into the mood. He gave her a kiss. A less passionate kiss but one that still caused them both to shiver with delight. "I uh... You know. I'm beat. Wanna go to bed?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out how disappointed she was. No matter how she attempted to hold back any sign of negatively by biting her lip and looking away from him, Sonic could see she was clearly frustrated with him. Too many times he had backed off before it got too hot to handle. It left them both pent up with sexual frustration but he couldn't bring himself to go so far with his friend. Their friendship was too strong to risk.

And so, the pair got under the covers, cuddled for a while before eventually falling asleep.

The night before had been so exhilarating. Such a huge step in their relationship. Amy couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the thoughts she had about it all. They were so close to actually having sex. How could she ignore that? Making out and getting a little handsy was one thing, but actually going as far as him touching her breasts and her grinding against his member? That broke any kind of friendship protocol surely?

An involuntary shiver surged through her at the memory of him against her filled her mind. The shiver caused Sonic to stir and open an eye. Looking up at the girl sat up beside him, he slowly sat up along side her.

"Morning." His voice was deep and husky. That sexy morning voice he always woke up with.

"Morning." She responded. A kiss from her hero had been planted on her shoulder along with a hug. She smiled at the affection. "Sleep well?"

"The best. Had a dream about... well us..."

Her eyes danced with enthusiasm. "Oh? Was it a good dream?"

"I have no complaints." He grinned. "We got in my car after the ceremony and had a bit of a fun. Then we bought it back here and it got a little heated."

Amy raised her eyebrow at him. "Sonic. That actually happened."

"Huh?" He followed her finger pointing to their discarded clothes from the award ceremony scattered across the floor. His eyes then focused on her upper body which she covered with the blanket. Her bare back was exposed to him. "That explains why it felt so real then, huh?" Hoping to change the conversation to avoid talking about their relationship, he looked at the waist clinching corset on the floor. "So that was an interesting piece of clothing. Any reason you were uncomfortable with me seeing it?"

She didn't want to reveal the ordeal she had tolerated with his fans but if it meant leading to the topic of their relationship, she didn't see many options. "You know that I've always loved you and all... well, so do your fans." He looked confused as she looked at him. She looked down at her lap, feeling embarrassed. "Your fans have been bullying me."

"What? For how long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because they don't like how close I am to you. I was just like them at one point and now I'm your- close friend... They never liked the way I expressed my love for you." She held back the tears building up in her eyes as she remembered that same group of girls from the night before. How they had teased her for her appearance. "Now your fans are mocking me for having a childish figure. Those girls you danced with last night, they had laughed at me for my original dress I picked in the store. Calling me childish."

His eyes laid on the red dress on the floor. So this new look hadn't been just a new look she wanted to try. She wore this dress because she had been mocked for being herself. He felt awful. He had danced with her bullies and left her standing awkwardly in the corner. She must have felt so small.

"I'm sorry Amy. Really. I didn't know."

"Not your fault. I let the world know how much I loved the big hero. I exposed myself to all this."

"C'mon Ames. Do go blaming yourself now." He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her upper arm gently. "They're just jealous that you're my number one girl."

"Am I?" She looked towards him, hope glistening in her teary eyes.

"You know that. Couldn't ask for a better friend than you. Just don't tell Tails."

Seriously? After everything that happened last night, he still called her his friend? Even having the audacity to have their _friendship_ competing with his friendship with Tails? She had made herself vulnerable to him, showing him her more private area on her body, allowing him to touch and kiss her intimately. All of this, only for Sonic to call her his friend.

Amy shifted uncomfortably in his grasp. Shuffling carefully out of the hug, she wrapped the blanket around her chest tightly.

"What's wrong?" Sonic questioned her.

Her tongue clicked, holding back her frustration. Should she bring it up? He would just shut it down after all... But why shouldn't she? This wasn't just about his feelings. She was in this too. If he didn't want to hear how she felt, then he shouldn't have his way either.

"Do you really just see me as your friend?" Her voice held her annoyance. There was a tone of desperation too. To just hear he loved her like his actions showed and to not say that their relationship was platonic. Nothing about their relationship was.

His expression immediately changed. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, like many times before in this conversation. Just like the many times before, he showed distance, aloof. Like Amy did when lying. "Aw Amy. Not this again." He got up from the bed and picked up his gloves.

"I'm sorry Sonic. But if you honestly think that last night was something friends would do, you are fooling yourself."

In a haste, the male slipped his gloves on and his socks. "Last night was fun. Can't you leave it at that?" Damn, he knew that wasn't the right thing to say. The night before had been a lot of fun, but there was something about it that made him question it all. He didn't know what to tell her, what it all meant to him.

He simply knew his words were going to start something.

Amy was now up from her position in the bed. The blanket wrapped around her. She stood between him and the door. "Fun? Just fun? Nothing else?" Her voice broke as the emotions seeped out of her. "Sonic. It's been nearly two years... Are you really telling me that all this is for fun?" Tears fell down her cheeks, making Sonic's frustration melt away. "Do you feel anything for me?"

He stood there for a moment, now forced to question everything. He knew there was something there. Something he couldn't explain. He couldn't remember the last time he actually stopped to think about how he felt. He was an action kind of guy. Act first, think later. Later never seem to come.

What he had with her was special. It didn't need names or labels, it never needed the compromising like a relationship would. They were friends but more. That's all he ever saw it as. A close friendship.

How did he explain that to her? He wasn't good with words. He just proved that by saying their relationship was just for fun. He didn't mean to make it sound so meaningless, yet it was the closest to what he knew for the moment.

He dropped his shoes and held his hands up. "Look, I don't know okay?" He paused as his heart clenched at her reaction. Widened eyes and more tears. "Hey now, I didn't say I was done." He stepped towards her with caution, grabbing one of her hands as the other held the blanket against her body. "You know this feeling stuff ain't my thing. But... Give me time, please. I'll go for a run, think things over and tomorrow, I'll tell you. Alright?"

She refused to look at him for a moment but insisted she needed to see if he was sincere. Looking into his eyes, she chose to give him a chance. "Alright. I'm going to get Cream from Tails' tomorrow. Meet me there at 11:00am and you can talk."

"I swear on the chaos emeralds."

"... Which one."

"The blue one."

"Deal!"

He gave her hand a squeeze before grabbing his shoes for the second time. "Tomorrow at 11:00am. Got it!" Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he raced passed her and out the room, leaving the pink hedgehog to fall back into bed and be with her thoughts.

* * *

Dashing into Tails' workshop, Sonic made his way up the stairs and darted straight into the kitchen. He found his young friend eating his breakfast whilst reading the newspaper. Their eyes met. The fox seemed surprised to see him as he stopped in the middle of sipping his morning orange juice.

Tails placed his cup back on the table and held a smirk on his face. "Didn't realise you still lived here. Busy at Amy's house?"

The blue hedgehog held his demeanour. "What makes you think I was at Amy's?" He pulled out the carton of juice from the fridge and drank from it, earning a look of disgust from the younger male.

Tails showed him the front cover of the newspaper. There he was, in a picture from the night before with Amy. Where Amy had been caressing his chest in front of the paparazzi. The headline; **POWER COUPLE.** He knew she shouldn't have done that. "You always believe what you read?"

"No. I do believe what I see though. You two were very friendly last night."

"Yeah. That's because she's my friend." He gulped down a muffin.

Tails rolled his eyes, deciding not to listen to Sonic's delusions. "Anyway. You got mail. Came this morning." He pushed the letter that sat on the table towards Sonic.

"Probably fan mail. Another love confession for the king of speed!" Sonic goofed with his cocky attitude. He opened the letter and read through it.

_Dear Mr. Sonic_

_I am in desperate need of your help. I am being held here against my will. Please come and rescue me._

_Sincerely, Mitsy._

"Someone needs my help!" He checked out the location details on the back of the written letter. The destination seemed to be in an apartment in the rundown side of the city. "Better get to it." He dashed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs but suddenly realised it would be best to wash last night's shananagans off first. Dashing back to the bathroom, he spotted Tail's suggestive eyebrow raise. "I had a long run this morning!"

"Hey, I'm just sipping my juice." Tails snickered into his cup. I _swear he's seeing Amy._

* * *

Finally making his way to the location of the trapped woman, Sonic paused for a moment outside the building. It was a rundown building, like many in the area. The door was already open with two women standing outside. Both looking his way and giving him flirtatious smiles, they winked and walked inside.

He gulped. Those women had been dressed rather provocative. Sonic wasn't one for judging but the look of their clothing, their seductive wink towards him and the whole look of this building had him feeling uneasy. Was he at the right building?

Pulling the letter from his back quills, he looked at the location again. This was definitely the place. His instinct was warning him again. Alarms mentally blaring for him to turn back and run. This felt like a trap. It looked like a trap. Every bit of this seemed like a trap.

But what if it wasn't? He couldn't let a woman be left in the clutches of shady people. What if someone was forcing her to be here?

Only one way to find out.

He made his way up the steps to the opened front door and made his way through the long hall. He could hear laughter and talking in another room, a few suggestive sounds too. It made him more uneasy as he ventured through the building. Making his way upstairs, he found the door number to match the location. With a heavy gulp, he knocked on the door.

"H-hello?" A timid voice came from within.

Sonic didn't know what to say. In his head, he thought he was going to be beating a few tough guys and whisking a girl to safety. He hadn't prepared himself for mediocre action scenes and conversation.

"Uh. I got your letter?"

The door lock clicked as she unlocked it. She opened the door to reveal herself. A tall violet mongoose with long purple hair. An attractive woman he had to admit. She had been wearing a fluffy coat, one ill suited for the hot weather and thigh high boots. Both interesting types of attire for the weather.

"Oh thank god it's you! Thank you for coming. Come in and I'll get my suitcase."

Sonic cautiously stepped into her room. The sight of it instantly made his quills spike in shock. The lighting was deliberately red, instigating a romantic aura to the room. The bed was set up neatly with a towel, lotion and two small packets already laid out.

He found himself stepping back towards the door when she turned around to face him. "I'm so glad you came to see me. My brave hero. Such a big risk to come out here and save me. How can I ever repay you? Oh! I know..." She removed her coat, disgarding it to the side to reveal her black laced lingerie.

Sonic's eyes widened in horror as he realised where he had entered. He was in a brothel. "I think there's a mistake. You said you needed saving in your letter."

"Oh I do." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved close to him. "I really do need saving. Take me now Big Blue."

He attempted to gingerly escape her hold, not wanting to hurt her. "Okay. So you don't actually need to be saved?"

She giggled seductively. "You weren't lying when you said you like this role-play. Such a naughty hedgie." Her purple lipstick stained his skin as she kissed his bare chest.

Again, he moved away from her. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"The letter you sent me. You wanted my services with a lot of foreplay and roleplay."

His stomach churned. He had been set up! Someone had framed him to be here. His head began to spin at the possibility. Who would want to frame him?

The woman backed off, covering herself with her coat. "Look pal, I don't know what type of crap you're pulling here. But hero or not, I need to make money. The letter says you'll pay handsomely." She gave him the letter to read. It definitely wasn't his handwriting. Nonetheless the woman had been tricked just like he had and he was far from willing to allow anyone knowing he had come here.

He pulled out a sum of rings from his back quills. "I've been setup. I didn't send you this letter. I need you to keep this to yourself." He handed over the rings to the young woman. She smiled at the amount.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. The Hedgehog." She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Sonic raced off out the building as soon as he could. Stopping outside for a moment to register what had just happened to him. Looking around, he prayed no one could see him. Not seeing anyone in the area, Sonic ran off into the distance.

Unknowingly, Sonic had been watched the whole time by somebody in the bushes, across the street from the building. With a camera in hand, the mysterious figure chuckled to himself.

"Hm, quite the minute man, Sonic. Just as I expected. Enjoy the little time you have blue. I'm about to take everything you care about."


	3. To Love and Lose

Chapter Three: To love and Loss

Paranoia kept Sonic up most of the night. He lay on a thick branch on a sturdy oak tree, his mind questioning who would want to frame him. The hero didn't have a lot of vocal enemies. Only the Doctor. He wouldn't attempt to ruin his reputation like this either.

At least he thought he wouldn't.

The blue hedgehog hadn't bothered to go back to Amy's. Their little conversation the day before left some tension between them which he couldn't deny. It didn't seem right to go back to hers after what had happened with this Mitsy girl either. Hopefully the amount he had given her was enough for her to never speak of it again.

His list of enemies racked through his mind. Many of his enemies had the same tactic of destroying the city or going after him and his team directly. Could any of them really go for his reputation alone? What would they even do with his tarnished reputation?

Regardless. As long as Mitsy didn't tell anyone, he was safe.

Finally coming down from the tree, Sonic decided to have a long run to clear his thoughts. It wasn't long until he had to meet with Amy at the Workshop. The ordeal with Mitsy left him little time and energy to think about his feelings for Amy. He was already feeling on edge about that woman telling everyone about what happened. Having to tell Amy about how he was feeling was a whole new level of anxiety.

Nothing a run couldn't fix.

He dashed through the hills and forests. Taking in the beautiful scenery and fresh air. For a moment, he was carefree. One with the wind. The breeze brushing through his quills like a gentle massage that he needed. His worries vanished in the wind as he sped through the rural area and into the city. He started to slow down, making sure to not bump into anyone on the path.

As he started to slow down, he could have sworn he saw people staring at him. A few people shaking their heads at him. Was he imagining it? Surely. These people had always cherished his presence. Always saying hello as he passed. Was there something he did wrong?

A sense of dread washed over him. Mitsy had spoken out! Of course she had to. The amount he gave her was small change compared to what the press would give her.

He raced to a news stand and threw a ring to the stand owner before grabbing a newspaper for himself. As he had thought, he was on the front cover, seen to be racing off from the building. The headline read; **BETRAYAL BLUES. Soni** **c The Hedgehog spotted leaving brothel a day after suggestive pictures with Amy Rose.**

_Shit_ _!_

How did anyone know he was there? No one would have known he was there unless it was the person who sent him the letter. That made sense. But that meant either the person who framed him had planned all this and Mitsy was just a pawn in the trap. Or Mitsy was working with this mystery person and was splitting the cost.

Whatever it was, Sonic was paying for it, hard. Frantic to get his story clear, he dashed towards the workshop, hoping to get help from his young friend.

* * *

Tails, Knuckles and Cream were looking over blue prints to a new design for the X Tornado. The Fox's latest design was an upgrade for the attack mode on his plane which could only be achieved with some power from the Master Emerald. Before making the model, he requested the permission of the guardian of the Emerald himself to see the design and then to decide if he could use the emerald. It was a lot to ask of him after all but if it meant helping them stop Doctor Eggman, the echidna could hopefully consider it.

"The design doesn't require too much power from the Master Emerald. Just enough to create a cannon beam which will go beneath the plane. Once activated, it'll shoot a powerful laser at Eggman's fleet!"

Knuckles crossed his arms. "That sounds like a lot of energy to me."

"It's really not. The energy can be recycled using my makeshift emerald energy battery! It channels the energy from the remaining chaos energy and replenishes itself by duplicating the atoms!"

Cream tilted her head in confusion. "Wouldn't that mean the recycled energy isn't as strong as the energy from the Master Emerald?"

"No, no. It's the same energy, just duplicated!"

"The Master Emerald is an ancient, majestic artifact containing immense power. It's mystical energy can't just be duplicated with machines." Knuckles ranted, looking offended at the young boys idea.

Tails chuckled nervously. "Don't knock it just yet Knuckles. How about you allow me to have just a little bit of energy and I'll test it to see if it works on the machine."

The echidna looked the boy up and down for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Oh alright. A tiny bit though. The Master Emerald gets extracted by this group enough as it is!"

Just then, Sonic came dashing in. "Tails!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding frantic. "Tails. You gotta help me, man!"

The three stared at him, surprised to see the hedgehog looking so worried. "What's happened Sonic?" Tails reflected his attitude. It wasn't a common occurrence to see Sonic so on edge.

"That letter I got yesterday. It was a set up! Now it's in the news and Amy's coming and she'll find out and she'll kill me!" The words rambled out. Realising his friends didn't understand him, he took a deep breath. "I can't let Amy find out about what's happened."

The fox turned to the young rabbit. He had a feeling this situation was going to be too graphic for her to hear. "Hey Cream. Amy is coming for you anyway. Want to go and get your stuff together?"

Even though she too knew something bad was going to happen, the girl acted naive with a smile. "Good idea!" She left the desk and ran up the stairs to get her things.

After the three had witnessed the child leave the room, they looked towards one another. "Okay. What's happening?"

The hedgehog ran his fingers through his quills. "That letter was supposedly from a girl who wanted saving. Turns out it was a set up and I ended up in a brothel."

Knuckles laughed. "Doesn't sound too bad so far."

"It is Knuckles. Because someone had watched me go in there and back out. They took pictures and now it's in the news! If Amy finds out-"

"Why is that an issue? You got laid! You don't have to explain yourself to her." The echidna wrapped his arm around the tense blue male.

Explain himself... His feelings... Crap! She was going to be picking up Cream and talking to him about his feelings for her! "What time is it?!" He yelled.

Tails checked his communicator for the time. "10:58am. Why?"

Chaos! He didn't even have time to explain himself. Adrenaline raced through him as his fight or flight instinct kicked in. His legs began to spin as he raced towards the exit. He instantly stopped in his tracks when he saw Amy stood in front of him. Tears had already been streaming down her face and her eyes red and puffy. His heart ached at the sight of her.

Her eyes locked onto him. He could see her emotion switch from heartbreak and sadness, to sheer anger. Her chest heaved heavily, her breath rapid and rash. She was pissed. Understandably so. "Ames." He held his arms in front of him as he backed away from the tempered female and back into the workshop. "Let me explain, alright?"

Her anger took over as she stomped towards him and unleashed her rage in a mighty slap across his face. He staggered back from the impact and held his burning cheek.

"Amy!" Tails shrieked.

"What is there to explain?!" She screamed at the blue hedgehog, ignoring Tails' cry. "You slept with another woman?!"

"No! I was set up I swear!" Sonic kept his distance.

The idea of him being set up seemed to calm her slightly. "Well, how were you set up then?"

Sonic pulled out the letter from his back quills. "Here. I got this letter yesterday. Tails can vouch for that, right Tails?"

"He did. He came here for food yesterday and took that letter with him." The fox confirmed.

Once she was done scanning the letter, the girl crossed her arms and looked at her lover, waiting for the rest of the story. "I went to the location and soon realised it was a brothel. She did try it with me but I turned her down."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" She argued.

"Don't you trust me?"

She looked away from him. As much as she did trust him, she didn't want to make herself vulnerable enough to believe and forgive him. She had her heart ripped to shreds from seeing the news. Why had he not come to see her after to explain? Why couldn't he come and talk to her if he was innocent?

Knuckles once again wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulders. "I'll help you out Sonic." The blue boy gave the echidna a look, questioning his motive. "Amy. I know you got a thing for Sonic and all but come on, you gotta let the boy go. He's single and had a bit of fun. You shouldn't be making him feel guilty just because you like him."

Sonic slowly turned to his red friend in pure horror. _How is that gonna help me Airhead?!_

The female's rage ignited once again, to Sonic's dismay. "No. You're right Knuckles. You're absolutely right. I'm just a friend. A **Close** friend actually. Aren't I, Sonic?"

"Ames. You don't have to do this now. We can still tal-"

"Tails!" Amy called the young fox. He jumped as she called his name. "You're Sonic's best friend right?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Does Sonic ever kiss you?"

Tails held a dumbfounded expression on his face. Looking at his best friend who kept his head down. "Uh... No."

"Cuddle you?"

"No."

"Alright." Her attention now turned to Knuckles who was looking uneasy. "Knuckles. Does Sonic leave these on your neck?" She pulled down the collar of her dress to reveal the healing love mark on her neck.

Knuckles removed his arm from around his friend and stood by awkwardly. "No..."

The girl turned back to her hero who didn't dare look into her eyes. "We are not friends! Our friendship ended the minute you kissed me in the hospital bed!"

"I didn't know what I felt." He said in a low voice, unwilling to let his friends hear him speaking about his feelings.

"Yet you knew how I felt for you. How I've always felt. For nearly two years, you have had your way with me and discarded my feelings aside just so you could have your fun!"

"This wasn't just about fun, alright?" Sonic finally looked at her. He hoped she would calm down and look into his eyes to see how sincere he was. Unfortunately there was no limit to her anger right now.

Amy huffed. Her hands sat on her hips. "That's what you told you me yesterday. As you were getting out of my bed yesterday morning! The bed that **we** share!"

"Amy?" Cream called to her from the bottom of the stairs. Her bag sat on one shoulder as she tensely gripped the strap.

The girl immediately turned to the younger female. Now attempting to act like everything was okay, Amy faked a smile. "Hey Cream. You, uh. Ready to go?" Her voice kept the facade but her appearance couldn't follow. The tears had already stained her skin.

"Yes. Let's go." She scurried out the workshop, giving the boys a small wave as she hurried out the building. Amy followed her, stopping for moment to stand in front of Sonic.

"Whatever we had. It's over."

His ears stood to attention. "What?" He watched her as she followed the rabbit out the building. "Ames. Wait!" He raced alongside her, desperately trying to get her to reconsider. "I haven't explained anything yet!"

Amy stopped walking and gave him a glare. "I don't need your explanation! I have wasted so much time waiting for you to admit our relationship was something. Now this, I can't let myself get hurt like this again."

"But nothing happened! I-I was set up!"

"Goodbye Sonic." She attempted to walk off but Sonic got in her way. "Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "You wanted to know how I feel. So hear me out, will ya?" His voice shook as anxiety clenched his chest with force. "I-I can't lose you, okay? Not now." His heart hammered into his heavy chest. "I'm begging you. Don't leave me, please?"

He felt completely pathetic. Begging his longtime friend and recent lover to stay by him. His ego, his reputation. Neither mattered when she was about to walk away from him. No more would he feel her gentle touch, her sweet voice, her warming presence. She had become a part of him. Losing her would be like losing himself. For once in his life, he felt the excruciating pain in his heart. As if it were breaking.

She stared at him. Feeling her own heart ache from his anguish. The man was practically falling apart in front of her. She wanted to pull him into a tight embrace and just hold him. Then her mind flashed the memories of herself, crying over him at night. The pain he had caused her. The confusion he had caused. Then seeing his picture in the news, leaving the building after possibly receiving lip service. The same type of service she had been giving him. Perhaps more so. The tears ran down her cheeks once again as she pulled her hand away from his chest.

"Goodbye." She walked away from him, catching up with Cream who had watched the scene in sorrow. The rabbit looked back to see Sonic attempting to once again grab Amy, only for Tails and Knuckles to hold him back. His cries to the pink hedgehog filled the air but to no avail. Amy didn't look back.

* * *

She felt completely numb. After returning Cream back to Vanilla and pretending to be completely unfazed by what had happened, Amy found herself sitting on a bench in the city park. Watching all the children playing and happy couples walking with one another.

Now that she had time to calm down, she felt guilty. For the first time, Sonic had made himself vulnerable to her. He had begged her to stay with him and she walked away to spite him for the pain he had caused her. Her actions were childish. She hadn't even gave him time to fully explain his side of the story. Her rage had controlled her and now their closest friends knew of their secret and she had lost him.

But he did deserve to understand her point of view on their relationship right? He had lead her on for nearly two years. Unknowingly moved in with her. Kissed her. Held her. Almost had sex with her. All of that, and she was still his friend. Yes. He needed to hear her frustration and her pain.

Maybe not as hard as she delivered it.

She sighed to herself. Keeping her head low to avoid seeing anyone watching her or making comments about her. She was humiliated enough as it was.

"Oh wow. I can't believe it's really you!" A male voice could be heard not too far from her. Great, just what she needed right now. "I'm a big fan! Can I have an autograph?"

She reluctantly looked up at the male. He was a green hedgehog. An attractive young man with long, slicked back quills. He was a well built character with orange glistening eyes. He adorned a brown blazer to match his brown shoes. Amy forced a smile at his request. Despite her mood, she didn't want to be rude to one of her fans.

The boy tapped around his blazer, trying to find a notepad and pen. He became frantic, realising they weren't with him. "Aw no! The day I meet my heroine, I go and leave my book and pen. Typical!" He slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Sorry. I'm not usually this forgetful." He fixed his square frame glasses and gave her a toothy grin.

Amy's smile became genuine. His dorkiness was rather cute. Quite refreshing from the egotistical attitude she saw from Sonic. "Don't worry about it. I'm always around the city anyway." He continued to smile at her, making her slightly uncomfortable. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Ah, no. Sorry. It's not everyday you meet your heroes. I only just moved here you see... I um... Well I recently broke up with my girlfriend. We've been on and off for so long, I just couldn't let my heart bare this pain anymore, you know?" He paused, feeling slightly teary. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. You have enough to deal with."

She was rather surprised by how open he was. His sensitivity was adorable. She had always wanted Sonic to be able to talk to her about his feeling openly. She believed with time, he'd come to her with every problem. Too bad his ego was far too thick to let that happen.

"Believe me. I can sympathise with you right now." Amy sighed.

The male gave her a sympathetic look. "Some people just don't know what they have until it's gone. Right?"

"Right!" She enthusiastically agreed with him. Sonic didn't appreciate her until she walked away. Yeah, his loss! She was worth so much more than a close friendship. The pair exchanged smiles yet again. This man was rather easy to talk to. So open and genuine. It was so different to what she was used to with the boys. Moving to one side, she patted the seat next to her. "Wanna sit?"

He was shocked. "Next to you? I couldn't possibly! You're Amy Rose! The freedom fighter."

"Yes. And you are?"

"Dexter. Dexter Thorn." He bowed to her. Her smile grew bigger at the chivalrous gesture. He sat beside her and look ahead. "Forgive me to pry but... When you said you sympathised with my heartbreak... I don't know. I feel as if you need someone to talk to. Forgive me if I'm wrong."

She was hesitant at first. She only just met this guy. Yet he was warming, so charming. She felt compelled to talk to him. "Am I that easy to read?"

He chuckled. "I know a broken heart when see one. Like we're connected by the pain." He gave her a weak smile. "Of course, you don't have to tell me anything. Im still a total stranger at this point, haha." He scratched the back of his head nervously, reminding her of Sonic.

She sighed and looked ahead. "The guy I loved... He uh... Well, he lead me on for years and now I just found out he may have slept with someone else."

Dexter looked horrified. "I'm so sorry. That is disgusting! Chaos, why can't some guys see how lucky they are. Seriously, his loss. You are amazing!" He covered his mouth once the compliment slipped out. "Sorry. I got a little carried away there."

She felt herself blush at the comment. Why was she blushing? "You don't need to apologise. We're over now anyway."

"Well I will apologise out of empathy. You deserve so much better than that." He tapped his shoes together nervously. "Hey, um. I know this may sound sudden and all but, can I get you a coffee? I mean, if you need someone to talk to, I'm free."

Again, she hesitated. She had only just broken up with Sonic. Was it right to be going for coffee with another guy? It wasn't like a date or anything. Just two people going for coffee. Besides, this guy was nice. A bit dorky and bashful but still good company. Since she couldn't give him an autograph, a bit of one on one with her fan would be a nice substitute.

"You know what? Why not?" She stood up from the bench and walked with Dexter to get coffee. The self doubt and guilt washed away with the charm of this young man as they continued their chat on their journey to the local cafe.

* * *

Sonic rested his head against the kitchen table, in the workshop. His friends sat around him, trying to comfort him. That late morning had been a shock to them all. They had discovered their speculations of Sonic and Amy were true and discovered Sonic had a sensitive side hidden behind his ego.

With his ego and reputation damaged, along with his broken heart, the hedgehog looked unbearably pained. He never thought he would lose her. He knew she would be mad and he expected her to rampage. But to reveal their secret and to call off their relationship, it tore through his being and exposed him to an undiscovered plain of vulnerability within him. Shook to the core of being stripped of her embrace, he begged her. He allowed himself to bare emotions he would never usually show. Now, he felt emotionally spent and numb.

"I can't believe you got with Amy and didn't even tell us!" Knuckles broke the silence.

Tails frowned. "Knuckles, seriously?!"

Sonic lifted his head and glared at the echidna. "You know, sometimes I keep things to myself. Maybe you should try it? That way you can't go ruining things for others!"

"How was I supposed to know I was ruining anything?! You had two years to tell us you and Amy were a thing. It's not my fault you chose to keep us speculating."

"If you speculated anything between us, why would you tell her to keep out my business? She had calmed down until you mentioned that!"

Tails could sense a brawl was about to happen between the two if they didn't calm down. The last thing Sonic needed right now was to fall out with another friend. "Guys, relax! We need to help Sonic win Amy back, not fight one another."

The fox's words seemed to miss the pair of males who were still glaring at one another from across the table. "If you're looking for someone to blame, how about looking in the mirror? You could have told her you loved her a long time ago. Maybe then she'd be more inclined to forgive you."

"I didn't know what I felt for her!"

The red male scoffed. "Pfft. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. You clearly love the girl."

His anger subsided slightly. If he couldn't figure out his own feelings, another's perspective may help. "What makes you think that?"

"Dude. Did you not see yourself? You chased her. You begged her. Now look at you, you're a mess! Let's face it, you wouldn't be this worked up over falling out with me. Not even for Tails!"

"I have to agree with Knuckles there." Tails interjected. "From what Amy said, you two have a lot of history now. A lot more than we even speculated. In those two years, you've gradually moved out of here and into Amy's house, you both spend a lot of time together and things have already gotten, er... romantic. I think somewhere along the way, you fell for her but the thought of ruining your friendship by taking the next step stopped you from calling it a relationship."

The evaluation hit him like a tonne of bricks. Of course! The thought of committing to a relationship made him anxious. If something were to go wrong in their relationship, their friendship would suffer too. Amy had been his friend since childhood. He had witnessed her transformation from his crazy fan, to activist for freedom. She became a strong asset to the team and somewhere along the line, she became the keeper to his heart.

He really was in love with Amy Rose. What would have thought?

Sonic slammed his head against the table and let out a frustrated groan. "Aw man, I really screwed up! Damnit!"

Tails and Knuckles looked at one another. The fox looked concerned whereas the echidna rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do now Sonic?" Tails asked his best friend.

"What is there to do? She doesn't want me anymore." The blue boy kept his head against the table, sulking in his woe.

"Pathetic! No wonder she left you." Knuckles scoffed again.

A low growl could be heard from the hedgehog. "What did you call me?" His head slowly rising to scowl at Knuckles.

Knuckles returned his expression. "You heard me. Here you are sulking and feeling sorry for yourself when you could be winning her back. If you ask me, she made a lucky escape."

Sonic shot up from his seat, causing the chair to fall to the floor. "Take that back!"

The red male now stood up from his seat too. "Prove me wrong!"

"I will!" Yelled the hedgehog. He shot out the kitchen and out the workshop, determined to find Amy.

Tails turned back to the echidna who sat back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "I don't know if you're an idiot or a genius."

Knuckles flashed a look to the young male. "For your sake, I'd stick with genius."


	4. Investigation

Chapter Four: Investigation

Scoping through the city, the hero dashed in every direction to find Amy. He had searched her house, the orphanage, the park and the dance studio. With no luck, he continued his search. He knew her like the back of his gloved hand. Her everyday routine would consist of these places. All holding a sentimental value to them.

Where could she be? She was upset, meaning the likelihood of her venturing to the park was very high. She was also angry, leading her to go to the dance studio to let out her emotions through dance. Whenever he found her there, she'd finish up her choreography and rant to him about what she was upset about. How he wished he could have caught her there one more time.

Ugh. He was a mess.

If someone had told him years ago that he would be racing around the town, attempting to win Amy's affection back, he'd laugh in their face. The blue speed king didn't chase people. People chased him! Times had really changed since then.

_Where would I go if I were Amy? Heh, I certainly know what I'd be doing, hehehe... Focus Sonic!_ He shook his head violently, removing any naughty thoughts from his mind. _I'm upset, I'm upset... Ice cream!_

He recalled a time where he had been on a mission with Shadow. They had been gone for at least three weeks. Upon returning, he walked into Amy's house to find her in an oversized t-shirt and socks, curled up on the sofa, watching her romantic movies with a huge tub of ice cream to herself. Ice cream all over her face and wild quills. A shocking view. Yet so entertaining.

He found himself laughing at the memory. The look of horror on her face, when he stood in front of her that day. She had never been so embarrassed. And yet, even when she looked her worse, she had looked so beautiful.

A sigh escaped his lips. Perhaps reminiscing over her wasn't the best medicine for his heart ache. Shaking his head again, he bolted through the city streets in his search for the pink hedgehog.

Looking to his left to see if she was by chance in any of stores, he caught glimpse of a pink female in a cafe. He came to a harsh stop and walked back to the window of the cafe. His eyes widened as the sense of dread washed over him. There she was, sat at a table with some other guy. Both talking and enjoying their hot beverages. His stomach churned as the anger and grief hit him. How could she be with another guy literally a few hours after their fight?

He persuaded himself that this was merely a friend. Maybe she met him in dance class or at the Unit. Maybe she just forgot to mention him. Maybe he was just so insignificant to her that he wasn't worth mentioning. Yeah, that had to be it.

And then he saw the guy resting his hand on hers. This guy. This completely irrelevant, had-one-too-many-nerves of a guy had put his hand on his woman. His blood boiled in his veins as he felt his sense of rationality leave him. Without thinking, the blue hedgehog forced the cafe door open and directed his fury at the innocent young hedgehog Amy had been talking with. He vented his anger and anguish into a single punch which he released onto the unaware Dexter.

"Get away from her!" Sonic growled at the fallen hedgehog. His fists balls and his breath, rash.

Amy gasped, covering her mouth. She leapt up from her chair and went to the green hedgehog's aid. "Sonic! What is wrong with you?!" Slowly, she pulled Dexter to a sitting position. The male held his nose which suffered the impact.

The blue hedgehog refused to apologise as his temper flared. Why was she sticking up for this guy? Who was he anyway?

"I-I'm okay. Really." Dexter attempted to defuse the situation. He removed his hand from his nose, only to find bright red blood on it. "Oh I'm bleeding. Okay, I am bleeding!" He began to hyperventilate. Rather dramatically in Sonic's opinion.

"Amy, come on!" Sonic insisted. The sooner they both leave and talk about what happened, the better. This weasel could look after himself. That'll teach him to touch his girl inappropriately.

The girl gave him a look of disgust. "Go with you? Are you insane?! Go away!" She turned her attention back to Dexter who now had a napkin over his bloody nose. "Are you okay, Dexter?"

Dexter. And who might this Dexter be? This hedgehog who was receiving the soft touch of Amy Rose. The touch that Sonic craved for so much. "Amy. I've been looking all over for you. I came to talk to you."

"You attacked my friend!" She spat at him. "There is nothing to talk about. I told you earlier, I don't want to hear your explanation and I certainly don't want to leave with you when you're like this. Just go, Sonic. You're causing more trouble for yourself."

The customers and staff were all staring at him. An array of shocked and disgusted expressions all aimed at him. His eyes gazed around the room at all the people staring at him before he looked back at Amy. She had been too focused on helping Dexter to acknowledge him anymore. Feeling defeated, Sonic took her advice and darted out of the cafe.

Amy watched him as he disappeared into the distance. Her heart screamed for her to follow him. To go and find her hero and reassure him that there was nothing going on between her and Dexter. He was just a friend, enjoying a coffee and being there for one another through tough times. The whole scene definitely looked suggestive. Did he think she had moved on?

"Ugh. Okay that hurts!" Dexter broke her thoughts. She turned back to the male and began to help him to his feet. In the back of her mind, the thought of Sonic distracted her the entire time.

* * *

Weeks had passed since that particular event. Once again, his actions had ended up in the newspapers and more and more of the public turned against him. He was portrayed as psychotic, unhinged, disturbed. The more he attempted to win Amy back, the more the general public would involve themselves in their business and sent his reputation to the gutter.

He had felt this unfamiliar darkness shrouding him. With his ego and reputation tarnished, the blue hero refused to leave his room. On occasion, he would go for a run, away from the city but it wasn't as enjoyable as it once was. Everytime he ran, his thoughts would trail to her. Infact, everything he did reminded him of her. No matter how his friends tried to cheer him up and distract him from his feelings, Sonic would just isolate himself even more.

To be one with his thoughts and happy memories of his lover, Sonic remained couped up on his bed, in the workshop. A tub of ice cream in hand and wrapped up in his blanket, binge watching romantic movies. Just like he had seen Amy do. He was sure this was how most girls dealt with pain. In many of these movies, he would see girls crying and eating ice cream. That had to be the cure.

The movie scene he had been watching was about a girl crying over her ex to her friends. Oh how he could empathise with her right now. "Gertie, you deserve so much more girl." He reassured the character as he stuffed a scoop of strawberry shortcake ice cream into his mouth.

He had been so inversed in the movie, he hadn't noticed his teenaged friend stood by his bedroom door, his eyebrow raised as he looked at the TV with confusion. "Uh, Sonic... You know our food in the freezer... Where has it all gone?"

Sonic gulped hard. "Oh, that. Well I needed room for my ice cream, so I threw it away. Hope you don't mind. Hey, how about I give you one to say sorry. Mint chocolate chip. Your favourite!"

There had been at least seventeen different tubs of ice cream in that freezer. All having replaced their food. Tails sighed, not liking how far Sonic had fallen into depression. Walking into his room, Tails turned off the TV.

"Oi! I was watching that!"

"Sonic! It's killing me to see you like this. You, barely go out anymore, you don't embrace life anymore. I mean, look at all of this!" He pointed to the various empty tubs of ice cream, discarded in the overflowing bin beside his dresser. "I can't watch you do this to yourself. I miss you."

His eyes stared at the pile of ice cream tubs he had eaten his way through. He figured if he tried various flavours, one would make him feel better about himself. The main flavour had been strawberry shortcake. He never really liked the flavour himself but he knew it was Amy's favourite.

He let out a sigh. "Tails. I'm sorry but... I just don't want to do anything anymore. I don't know. Maybe this is the new me?"

"Don't say that! You're Sonic The Hedgehog. The hero, the Speed King. My best friend."

"More like Sonic the Psycho."

The teen sighed his frustration out. How was he going to get through to him when he was like this? Depression was taking over him and the original Sonic lay dormant within. If only there was something he could do to help him out of the dark.

Then he thought about this Mitsy girl. No one had mentioned her since this all started. She knew Sonic was innocent. If she cleared his name, Sonic's reputation would be saved and perhaps Amy would see that Sonic was telling the truth. "Hey Sonic. You heard from that Mitsy girl?"

Sonic frowned. "Why would I? I paid her to keep her mouth shut. I doubt she kept it to herself for more than an hour... Why?"

"She knows you didn't do anything with her. If she tells the press, your name is cleared."

That was right. Mitsy could be the only one to help him clear his name. It may not win Amy back but it was a starting point to gaining his life back. "Tails. You are a genius! Let's go!"

The blue hedgehog sprang from the bed and bolted out of the dark bedroom. "Sonic!" Tails cried out to him. Sonic stopped by the stairs, nearly toppling down the steps. "I speak for the good of the nation when I say have a shower first." Sonic nodded in response, dashing into the bathroom to wash off weeks of neglect.

* * *

After meeting with Knuckles, the trio headed down to the downside of the city, to the brothel Sonic previously found himself entering. They arrived outside, only to find the place had been abandoned.

"No way!" Sonic groaned. "How will we find her now?"

"Hey boys!" A sultry female voice came from behind them. The boys turned around to see a female just across the road from them. She made her way towards them, her hips swaying purposely. "What will it be gentlemen? One at a time, or all at once?" She gave them a wink.

They stepped back uncomfortably. "Actually, um, we are looking for a girl named Mitsy. Would you happen to know her?" Tails politely asked her. The girl looked somewhat offended that they'd asked for another girl's service.

"Hm, I might. Why do you ask?"

"Please." Sonic stepped forward. "She's the only one who can help me."

She looked him up and down. "My, my. Sonic The Hedgehog. Did you enjoy her that much? You were here a few weeks back weren't ya?" Sonic soon realised that she was one of the girls that had winked at him on his first arrival to the building. She stepped towards the hedgehog who was now visibly tense. "Coming back for more?"

"Look lady. He needs to talk with this Mitsy. If you know her, talk up." Knuckles intervened. Sonic sighed with relief. He was too fragile to face confrontation.

The woman backed away, glaring at Knuckles. "Even if I did know, we girls don't snitch on one another. We may not seem like decent folk but we do have some morals."

Tails nervously cleared his throat. "Would it help if we paid?"

"How much exactly?"

Sonic pulled out some rings from his back quills and dropped them into her hand. Her nose scrunched in disapproval. "You know, Mitsy is a friend of mine."

Understanding she wasn't going to give information for the amount he gave her, he dropped more rings into her hand.

"She's a good friend."

More rings fell into her hand.

"Best friend."

"Alright Lady. You're starting to get on my last nerve!" Knuckles held his fist up.

Another glare was sent his way. However, she nodded and placed the rings in her pocket. "As you can see, the place has been shut down by the police. Our boss caught word of the news and luckily we made it out on time. Once your little adventure got into the news, we lost our safe place of work."

Sonic wore a grim expression. He had already held enough responsibility as a hero. Now he had to take responsibility for his misunderstanding with a working woman losing her job.

"What does this have to do with Mitsy?" The echidna crossed his arms.

"I was getting there..."She frowned back to him. "She lives in Central City apartment complex. Number 48. If she says anything, you didn't get this information from me."

Sonic thanked her. She gave him a flirtatious wink and a wave before walking down the street. The three agreed to head to Mitsy's apartment, hoping to get to the bottom of this mess.

* * *

"This seems to be the one." Sonic declared, standing in front of door they had been sent to. He hesitated to knock on it as anxiety kicked in. What if she refused to help him? What if she was working for this person who had tried to frame him... What if she was the one who had set this whole thing up? But then why would she send a letter supposedly from him to herself? Was that apart of her plan to trick him?

Knuckles rolled his eyes and knocked harshly on the door. "It's a good thing we came with you. You've been locked up for so long, you've forgotten how to knock!"

He could feel his breath caught in his throat as the answer to all his sorrow came to the door. She looked highly sophisticated. Her hair tried back in a bun and dressed in casual a casual cream polar neck jumper and jeans. Looking surprised to see them, she stepped outside and slightly shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was deliberately quiet. "How did you know I live here?"

"I was given information from a friend. I need to talk to you." Sonic explained. She shook her head, knowing one of the low life girls must have said something.

She looked either side of the hall before allowing the three men to step into her apartment. "Make this quick."

The trio walked into her apartment. It was stunning. A modern, two bedroom home, decorated with red and silver decorations. It was definitely high end. Something he never expected to see from her line of work.

She ushered them to sit on the red leather sofa whilst she sat on her red armchair. Looking towards Sonic, she waited for him to speak.

"Since what happened has gotten out, I have lost everything. My reputation, my... Amy. Look, I need you to take back what you told the press and we can just forget what's happened."

She frowned. "I haven't told anyone what happened." Exchanging faces, the boys looked back at the female, looking for answers. "I was paid to keep quiet. That is what I did. I have provided a service to you, Sonic. I intend to stick to my policies."

"But..." Tails spoke up. "If you didn't talk, who would do this?"

Mitsy sat back in her chair. "I'm afraid I can't help you there, boys."

Sonic looked down at his shoes, the feelings of woe and sorrow filling him again. She had been his only ticket out of the trouble this mystery enemy of his had caused. What was he to do now? He couldn't keep out of the public eye forever. He was still a hero.

"Can't you go speak to the press and act as a witness?" Tails suggested. The idea made Sonic perk up slightly.

Mitsy gave the fox a half smile. "I'm sorry. Really I am... But I really can't help you."

"Mitsy." The hedgehog voice was both mellow and pain laced. "Have you ever felt like someone is gripping onto your heart and clenching it so... so tight, that you can barely breathe?" He let out a heavy breath as his chest bore his pain. "I took what I had for granted and now, I'd do anything to get it back. Please, if you know how this feels... Please help me."

Silence fell on the four as they stared at the blue hedgehog. He held his pained chest as he attempted to breathe normally. Mitsy gave him an empathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"Mama! Look what I drawed!" A child came running into the room. He paused and stared at the trio, not saying a word.

Smiling to her son, Mitsy stood up and knelt before the little boy. Taking the picture of him and her from him to look at it, she rubbed the boys hair lovingly. "Your drawing is beautiful, sweetheart. How about you draw some more pictures for mummy, in your bedroom?" He gave his mother a nod, looking back at the three boys before running back into his room and slamming the door.

"He's shy." She explained. "He's also the reason why I can't help you. That boy worships me and I am all he has. He cannot know what I do for a living. He thinks I'm a waitress. Not all of us have education or special powers to get us further in life. This is all I know. If it keeps food on the table and a roof over my son's head, then so be it. But I can't ruin my life to save yours. I'm sorry."

How stupid he felt for not even thinking of the sacrifice she would have if she came forward and went to the press. The life she lead wasn't because she wanted to, she had a child to care for on her own. Sonic looked up behind the woman at all the pictures on the walls of her and her son. He guessed the father wasn't in the picture. A single mother doing what she had to do for her child. How admirable.

As much as he understood her reasons why, there had to be a compromise. If she couldn't save his reputation... Perhaps... "Mitsy?" Her eyes met his at the request for her attention. "I know you can't go to the press and that's totally okay. But, can you at least come with me to see Amy? No one will need to know and maybe, if you wanted to, she could help you get out of the line of work you do, if you wanted to? She works at the Unit after all."

She crossed her arms, contemplating the opportunity. Even though she was making a lot of money doing what she did, the possibility of getting out of the work she did and bettering herself for her boy was something she couldn't pass up without a second thought. As her boy got older and more aware, he was going to want to know what she did for a living. Here was her chance anything she wanted to be.

She looked hopeful as she turned to the hedgehog. "You really think she could help me? Even after what happened between you and I?"

"I know she will. She's always willing to help."

"If only she would help you."

"Yeah, if only..." His voice barely a whisper.

Having made their arrangements to meet to speak to Amy, Sonic and the team thanked Mitsy for her time and left the apartment. Walking down the street, Sonic held a sense of hope and a bounce in his step. Finally, after all this time, he was on track to get his girl back! For the first time in a while, he felt a glimmer of light in the midst of his darkness.

"Okay, just so we are clear..." Knuckles wracked his head at the idea. "You're going to prove to Amy that you never cheated on her by bringing the woman she thinks you cheated on her with, to her door, to explain to her that you didn't actually cheat?" He chuckled. "Good luck to you both."

Sonic froze. "Whoa, whoa, wait. You think this is a bad idea?"

"Not a bad idea. More of a suicide mission." Knuckles patted the hedgehog on his shoulder. "It was nice knowing you buddy."

His heart slammed into his chest. Was this really the best idea? Would she think he was conspiring with Mitsy to clear his name?

"Aw man!" Sonic freaked out, racing passed his two friends and running in the direction of the workshop.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails held is hand out towards his best friend but he could no longer be seen. He gave Knuckles a frown. "Can you be supportive for just a minute?!"

"What?" Knuckles shrugged. "What did I say?"


	5. The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Chapter Five: The Wolf in Sheep's clothing.

_Journal Entry 67,_

_Oh bitter is the enchantress of love. For weeks, I have bared the insufferable natter of my beloved, bellowing her being for this... creature! That blue moronic hedgehog. The bane of my existence. He stands in the way of my happiness, hallowing his dominance over the beautiful Rose's heart. It will be mine. **She** will be mine. Soon, she will despise that fool as much as I and we will ride off into the sunset together. Until then, my queen, I shall wait._

_Forever yours, Z._

He closed the journal with a loud, discontented groan. His patience was wearing thin. It had been nine weeks already. Surely the girl should have been over her old lover by now? After being with her everyday, talking to her, comforting her, doing everything she wanted just to see her smiling, none of it seemed to sway her away from that no good blue boy.

A growl escaped his lips at the thought of his enemy. For years, he had watched the hero saving the day, surrounded by girls screaming his name and him showing off to impress them. Meanwhile, Amy Rose would always be in the background, looking displeased but being the sweetheart that she was, said nothing about it. Turned a blind eye and gave an effort of a smile. She was so strong.

His heart raced as Amy came into his mind. Yes, she would make a fine wife. Strong, ambitious, sweet and the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on. Everything about her was so tantalising, so pure, so... perfect.

If only that disgusting creature kept his dirty hands off of her.

His fist slammed the wall in his rage. His nightmare had become reality on that night of the ceremony. After stalking the pair of hedgehogs, he found them getting too touchy in Sonic's car. He was disgusted by the scene. How dare that blue boy make moves on his woman. The poor maiden had to endure his hands all over her. Yes, that was it. She couldn't have possibly enjoyed being groped by such a jerk.

A smile then crept onto his face as he was reminded of the conversation they had a few weeks prior.

Amy was sitting on her sofa, watching an action movie, one of Sonic's favourites and enjoying a cup of tea she had brewed. Dexter had been sat not too far away, also holding a cup a tea, forcing himself to sit through the movie.

"I thought you liked romantic movies?" He asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Amy shrugged, not taking her eyes off the movie. "I do! It's just... Well it might sound silly but, Sonic likes this movie a lot and it reminds me of him..." She became distracted by the scene to keep talking.

He rolled his eyes. Again with this hedgehog. When would he be out of their lives? It wasn't like Sonic cared for her. Not like the way he did. He wasn't the one comforting her, was he? Last time he checked up on the blue rat, (which was only yesterday) the hedgehog was wondering around the city, looking wary. Probably thinking of his reputation only, the selfish moron.

"Something wrong? Amy asked, she had been watching his vexed appearance.

Damn, he had been caught. Did he confront her with his feelings towards the male who attacked him? No, too soon, even now.

A malicious thought came to his mind. With a disgustingly sweet smile, he played innocent. "I don't know if I should even be telling you this." He paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to see you hurting."

Her head cocked to the side innocently. "What is it?"

"Well. I don't know how to say this but... I saw Sonic with another girl. It seemed as if he was wanting her to be quiet or something and then I saw him lean in and... I'm so sorry. I didn't want to see you hurt again."

She looked down at her red skirt, feeling both shocked and devastated. It had only been at least six weeks since their break up. Had he moved on? No, that couldn't be right. This was Sonic after all. Her everything, her hero... He wouldn't do this to her. Not so soon anyway. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah. At first I thought maybe it was someone that looked like him but then I saw the blue streak as he ran away. Oh Chaos I feel so bad!" He hung his head in shame. "I just know you don't deserve this. You're so sweet and kind and for him to do this... It's just so hard to accept."

Her heart struggled inside her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rouge and Cream had been telling her about the hedgehog keeping his distance from them and refusing to talk to anyone or be seen... Was that because he had someone new? Was he repeating the cycle of secrecy with another woman?

"No... It can't be." Her voice broke mid sentence as a grief stricken squeal escaped her lips. "Sonic wouldn't-" Tears fell from her eyes and she covered her face, muffling her wails.

Dexter switched off the TV and held the heartbroken girl in his arms. "It's alright... It's alright. I'm here for you. Don't worry." He whispered into her ear with a soothing tone. "I thought your friends would have told you before me... I guess they didn't want anymore drama, huh?"

"I guess..." She sniffled. "I can't believe he'd do this. And my friends..."

He stroked her soft quills, lovingly. "I don't know. Perhaps they're not as caring as they seem. A real friend would tell you." He gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry. If Sonic or your friends come for you, I'll see to it that they understand how hurt you are. You shouldn't have to confront them in such a vulnerable time."

Amy sat up, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Dexter. You're a good friend." She gave him a weak smile.

"Always."

His mind now focusing back on his surroundings. He picked up a hair clip he had stolen from her house. Holding it close to his chest, he gazed around his shrine of a room. Pictures of Amy decorated every inch of the wall, along with news articles of her work. A life like Amy doll stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by unlit candles. The doll wore a short wedding dress with a low cut sweetheart neckline, sparkling corset and a ruffled, short skirt. A bow went around the waist, sitting against the back of the dress with the ribbon flowing to the ground.

He placed the hair clip in the doll's hair. "Perfect. Just a few more accessories and you'll have the perfect wedding dress, my love." He planted a kiss on the doll's cheek before turning towards the door, making his way out the room, he gave the doll a final glance as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Clicking her tongue in frustration, Amy was sat in her living room with her two friends, Cream and Rouge. Like many times before, they had come over for a drink and a chat. Their typical conversations would have been flowing and filled with laughter. However, after hearing the news from Dexter about their deception, she felt betrayed.

The three sat on the sofa. The visiting pair tried making conversation with the pink hedgehog but her answers were always short. Standoffish. As if she was mad about something. Whatever it was, it was making the bat lose her patience.

"How's work at the Unit, Amy?" Cream asked, taking a sip from her cup of lemonade.

The pink hedgehog had her legs crossed, one bouncing from her nerves being riled. "Oh, it's fine." She sounded bitter. Why should she care? Her supposed friends were liars. For weeks they held back any real information about Sonic and his business. Good thing she could rely on Dexter to tell the truth.

Rouge raised her eyebrow. "Fine? Nothing else?"

"No." She pretended to play with her nails to avoid looking at either of her friends.

Her friend slammed her cup of lemonade on the coffee table in front of them, causing some of the liquid to splash onto the surface. "Alright. What is the matter with you?"

Amy continued to avoid eye contact. "Nothing."

Her ignorant attitude only made Rouge angrier. She got up from her seat and towered over the hedgehog. Amy slowly turned to her.

"What is your problem?!" The bat yelled at her.

Despite the confrontation making her feel uneasy, her stubbornness refused to let her attitude go. "Are you going to threaten me? In my own home?"

Rouge leaned down, getting into Amy's face. "Oh believe me honey. No matter the location, you will know how I feel."

"Please don't fight!" Cream begged, hating to see her friends like this. "We can't have you both falling out too. The group is already falling apart."

Amy turned towards her young friend, not sparing her any of her annoyance. "And whose fault is that? This is what happens when you keep secrets!"

Rouge crossed her arms, angered at her behaviour, especially towards the eleven year old. "Uh, you and Sonic were the ones keeping your relationship a secret! That is, if you can call it a relationship. You were more like friends with benefits!"

Amy exclaimed her anger, throwing a cushion at her friend. "I was his lover!"

She instinctively grabbed the cushion and threw it back at Amy with more force. "Sure! Because every man calls his girlfriend his _close friend_ , don't they? Probably thought you were far too emotional to be a permanent thing."

The tears gushed from her teary eyes. How could she even say that?! Dexter was right, her friends didn't care about her at all. Her tears were not helping the situation right now. Wiping her face harshly, she charged at the bat and wacked her with the cushion. "Why are you even here if you just came to insult me?!"

Rouge also grabbed a cushion and retaliated the attack. "We came here to catch up! You were the one with the attitude problem. What have we done to deserve this?!"

The pair wacked each other back and forth with the cushions, refusing to give in to one another. Amy shoved the bat back, making Rouge fall on the armchair, next to the sofa. "You were the ones who lied to me! I thought you were my friends!"

"We are your friends, Amy." Cream squeaked out, her eyes now teary.

"Then why did neither of you tell me that Sonic has moved on?!"

Her friends looked at her with confusion. "What?" Rouge asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Sonic hasn't moved on. He's far too depressed to be dating."

"Stop lying for him. Dexter saw him with another girl! He was kissing her."

Their mouths dropped open at the information. From what they knew, Sonic hadn't been out for a couple of days. He was always on edge whenever he had been forced to leave his bedroom. There was no way he could have been with someone else. The boy hadn't been maintaining himself to be attracting other women any way. Why would Dexter say that? What would he gain from saying that? Was he lying to her about her friends?

Rouge sat back in the armchair. "What else has Dexter told you?"

"What does it matter? He's clearly the only one I can trust right now."

"You're really going to believe that pompous moron over your actual friends?"

Amy huffed, dropping her cushion on the floor. "Yes! He's been here for me ever since I broke up with Sonic, unlike you two!"

"Poisoning your mind it seems!" Rouge shook her head and got up from her seat.

The doorbell rang, breaking their argument and awkward tension. "That's probably Dexter. He wouldn't want to see you right now."

"Do you always listen to what Dexter says?"

Ignoring the bat, Amy answered the door. To her surprise, she saw Sonic stood there. He appeared to be shy, avoiding eye contact and looking uncomfortable in front of her. She noticed his lack of attention to his appearance. His fur had lost a lot of it's shine and was slightly matted from the lack of care. He didn't appear as muscular as he was a few weeks ago. Perhaps his isolation was stopping him from his usual daily workouts. Was it true what her friends had told her then? Had Sonic really been too depressed to be out and about?

"Sonic?" Amy gasped. The pair simply stared at one another. All the time she had spent trying to get over him meant nothing as the boy of her dreams stood in front of her. Her anger and frustration washed away at the sight of her lover. She held back the urge to just grab him and kiss him despite her heart demanding her to do so. "W-what are you doing here?" She stammered her words from nervousness.

Sonic still refused to look her in the eyes. Instead, he took in her appearance, as if it were the last time. She hadn't changed a bit. Still as dazzling as she had always been. He noticed her quills had grown an inch or two, falling just passed her shoulders. Maybe it was a new look. Perhaps she had been so upset lately, she didn't maintain her regular hairstyle. Regardless, he loved it. Her original dress had been replaced with a plain red top and white skirt. A basic outfit but nevertheless, an appealing look.

He cleared his throat. "You, uh... You look nice."

"Thank you." She blushed, looking down at her skirt.

The pair smiled at one another. Finally looking her in the eyes, Sonic could feel himself melt inside. "I, uh... I was, um..." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remain calm.

It was hard to believe her Sonic was so anxious and timid as he spoke. There was no sight of his cocky and carefree attitude that he wore with unimaginable amount of confidence. Had she done this to him? "Yes Sonic?" She tried to be as sweet as she could. He needed understanding right now. The poor boy could barely speak.

He sighed, shaking his nerves away. "Can we talk?"

"Yes you can!" Rouge waltz out of Amy's house with an upset Cream in tow. "Good luck getting through to her!" The bat and rabbit didn't look back as they both took off into the sky.

Sonic watched their friends fly off before turning back to Amy. She shrugged it off. "So, wanna come in?" Trying not too sound too eager. Were they finally going to talk about their problems and find a compromise? Would they try and sort out their differences, find an issue neither could let go, bicker back and forth, he'd grab her and kiss her angrily, rip off her clothes and take her right there, maybe on the coffee table? The kitchen countertop?

She mentally scolded herself for her thoughts.

"Well um... Actually. I brought someone with me." Sonic breathed out a shaky breath.

There goes her fantasy... Who would he bring with him? Was Dexter right? Did Sonic have a new girl? No! He couldn't possibly think to bring this new girl to her doorstep. That would be completely disrespectful. Unless he was serious with this new girl and wanted to tell her personally. She didn't want any of these possibilities to be real.

He looked toward his right. Amy followed his gaze. To her dismay, a purple mongoose had appeared from the side of her house, looking bashful. Oh the nerve! This woman was everything she wasn't. Tall, curvaceous and oh so alluring. He told her she was beautiful the way she was. Now here he stood with this model of a woman. He certainly changed his tastes.

"Ames. This is Mitsy... The girl who got caught up in this mess." He introduced the woman.

Mitsy held out her hand for Amy to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Rose. I've heard so much about you."

The female hedgehog exaggerated a smile and shook her hand. "Wish I could say the same." Her tone passive aggressive. "Best we better go in then?" Amy stepped aside, allowing Sonic and Mitsy into her home. She closed the door behind them and guided them to sit on the sofa. She quickly picked up the cushions she and Rouge had been hitting each other with, not wanting Mitsy to think she was a slob.

With all three now sat down, Sonic turned to Amy, hoping she would be calm enough to talk to. "The reason I bought her here was to prove my innocence. She's the only person who knows what happened other than me so maybe if you hear her side, you'll be more inclined to believe me?"

Amy reluctantly nodded. What kind of idea was this? For all she knew, Sonic could have told her what to say. Didn't he pay her not to say anything to begin with?

Mitsy confidently kept eye contact with Amy, assuring her that she wasn't hiding anything. "I received a letter from a courier that morning. The letter said how Sonic would be visiting me and wanted heavy role-play as a damsel in distress and he would be the big hero to save me. I was also told I would be paid handsomely. About 10,000R."

Amy gave Sonic a look. He looked away, not knowing what to say about it all. She turned back to the woman, allowing her to continue.

"So, as my job. I dressed up and prepared the scene. It wasn't long before Sonic arrived and I began to play the damsel. He was wondering if I really needed saving. I assumed his cluelessness was apart of the role-play so I thought nothing of it. Then when I made my advances, he turned me down. I also assumed it was part of the role-play so I tried again and he still recoiled from me. Then he told me about his letter which was meant to be from me. Of course I never sent anything. Then I showed him mine and he said it wasn't his handwriting. I have the letter here by the way." She pulled out the letter from her bag and handed it to Amy.

Scanning through her letter, Amy noticed the handwriting was completely different to Sonic's. It was rather neat and well crafted. Sonic's writing, although rather nicely joint, was very rushed and slightly messy. This letter was far from resembling his handwriting. Not wanting to seem surprised, the girl kept an emotionless face.

"Do you have your letter, Sonic?" Amy asked, keeping her voice and demeanour unfazed.

He pulled out the letter from his back quills, handing it to his ex lover. She placed the two together on the coffee table. To her surprise, the handwriting matched.

"Sonic came to me in hopes I could tell the press about what happened. Of course I would love to help as all of this has greatly impacted you both and all but... You see, I have a son and... I can't expose myself to the public. No one can know what I do for a living."

Sonic and Amy's eyes met, his remained dull and almost lifeless whilst her own contained remorse and sincerity.

"He said that perhaps you could help me to better myself. Help me get out of the life I live. For my boy. I want to make him proud of me." Mitsy looked down coyly at her lap, hoping her humiliating attempt was working on the pink hedgehog.

She felt torn. Even though she still held a piece of resentment to this woman for coming onto Sonic, she knew it wasn't entirely her fault. It was her job after all and like everyone, she was just trying to get ahead in life. But what if those letters had been her handwriting? Maybe she and Sonic were playing a cruel game against her to get back at her for breaking his heart. He did pay her to keep quiet after all. Maybe he's paying her for payback.

_I don't know how to say this but... I saw Sonic with another girl. It seemed as if he was wanting her to be quiet or something and then I saw him lean in and..._

Dexter's words rang through her head. If this was Sonic's secret new woman, maybe they were hiding their affair, like she and Sonic had hidden their secret from their friends.

Nevertheless, it was against her beliefs to send someone wanting to better themselves away. Besides, if this was Sonic's new girl, maybe working close with her would bring light to some hidden information.

"Meet me at the Unit tomorrow morning. 9:30am, sharp. I'll see what I can do for you." Amy crossed her arms.

Mitsy breathed out in disbelief and happiness. "Y-you mean... You mean you will help me?"

"Of course! We will help anyone who comes to us."

The purple mongoose sprang from her seat and gave the pink hedgehog a big hug. "Oh thank you so much! I will work really hard, I promise."

Amy smiled, returning the hug. "I have no doubt about that."

Letting go of the pink girl, Mitsy gathered her bag. "I better get going. I have to pick up my son from daycare. Thank you so much for this, Amy. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome." Walking the girl to the door, she turned towards Sonic who was now stood up in front of the sofa, watching the girl leave. "Sonic?"

"You don't mind if I stay and talk to you, do you?" He asked, anxiety still riddled his words.

Her heart skipped a beat from the request. "S-sure, yeah." Amy blushed. Now she was eager for the mongoose to leave.

Noticing a sense of connection radiating from the hedgehogs, Mitsy smirked and let herself out with a quick 'goodbye'. Sonic took the opportunity to approach Amy. Both now stood by the closed front door.

"So, um... How have you been?" He asked. Feeling a little more comfortable.

"Fine. I've been fine." She lied, acting aloof. "How about you?"

"Yeah. Fine."

They stood in front of one another in an awkward silence. This was hardly how they pictured their first meeting after so long. Both bashful and timid. There was so much to say, so much to explain. And yet, neither knew where to begin.

The tension lingered in the air. Both craving the touch of one another after so long. To cling to each other's bodies as if it were the last time. Whatever they had been fighting about weeks ago had been forgotten as the sexual tension was all they could feel.

He looked at her first, taking in everything just in case she were to disappear before him. He wanted to hold her, he needed to hold her. It took every fiber of his being to hold himself back from taking her in his arms.

Her eyes met his, visibly showing her emotions. Remorseful and her love that still burned strong for him. How she could have reduced her love to this made her stomach drop in a pit of sorrow. If only she could take him into her arms and forget all the bad that happened between them.

Overcome with the desire, the pair grabbed one another and embraced lovingly. Her arms laced around his neck as his wrapped her small waist tightly. He buried his face into her neck, taking in her sweet smell. Neither loosened their grip, in fear they'd never be able to hold each other again.

"I'm so sorry." Amy cried. Pulling him even closer to her.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear. His voice made her quiver with desire. She had missed his soothing voice.

They move back to look at one another. Their foreheads touching gingerly and hands connecting as one. The world around them became nothing more than a fabrication as they both forgot their surroundings. Moving his hand into her quills, he pulled her close again, bringing her lips onto his.

It was just how she remembered. The way their lips instinctively moved against each other, her hands slowly played with his quills and his moving along her slender back. How she moaned softly into the kiss and he would naturally deepen the kiss, bringing his hand to her face.

There was no lust in the kiss. Only the passion they held and the desperation to not let it end. In their own little world, they were one.

"Ahem."

Their moment shattered into reality. Dexter stood in front of them, visibly irritated. Ah, that was right. Dexter said he would be visiting today.

Breaking their kiss and their contact, Sonic and Amy took a step back from one another, both now looking at the hedgehog who had ruined their moment. To Sonic's pleasure, Dexter looked fuming.

"Well, I'd better be going then." Sonic gave Amy a his signature smile, earning a giggle from his girl. He just about to walk passed Dexter when he stopped and stood in front of him. "Oh sorry about the nose thing. No hard feelings?" He held out his hand in an attempt to shake Dexter's.

The green hedgehog stared at the gloves hand in front of him. He slowly raised his gaze to the blue male and just stared with a bitter expression on his face.

Sonic took the stare as a refusal. Taking his hand back and scratching the back of his head, he turned back to Amy. "I'll see you later, Ames." Giving her a wink.

She couldn't hide her devilish smile. Waving to her love as he raced off, Amy closed the door, giggling like her inner fan girl.

"Enjoyed yourself did you?" Dexter bitterly spat out.

Oblivious to the male's anger. The girl twirled around and swooned, landing on her sofa and giggling to herself. "Oh Sonic. I've missed you so." She thought aloud.

Enraged, the male hedgehog swiped the tray of lemonade across the coffee table, letting out a furious growl. The lemonade splashed everywhere and the glasses shattered as they hit the wooden floor. The outburst caused Amy to immediately sit up, now scared and confused by Dexter's behaviour.

"For weeks, I have dealt with you sniveling over that buffoon! I have made you stronger since then! I held you when you needed someone, I was the one who would talk to you about that blasted hedgehog's immoral actions against you! It was all me! You have made yourself weak the minute I turned away and now you're back in that same position as you were!" He ranted on at her.

Amy gulped, not knowing how to respond to him.

"I left my ex, okay. I moved away from her and the drama she caused. Why? Because I am strong. I am a very strong person. I do not go back to my exes the minute they show up at my doorstep! Do you want to be weak, Amy, huh! DO YOU?"

She shook her head frantically in response to his question.

He was angered by her betrayal. How could she go back to him? His one true love and that blue rat? Again?! And then she flaunted her betrayal in his face! She needed to be taught a lesson. She needed to feel just how hurt he was.

"You know what I think?" His voice was low and aggressive. "I think you need to be toughened up."

His fists balled as he walked towards her. Still confused and fearing for her safety, the girl began to move away from him, still on the sofa. "What? Dexter wait. What are you doing?" She held her hands out to protect herself as the male stormed towards her. "No, wait. Please!"

In the lone house for miles, no one could here her cries that hallowing afternoon.

* * *

Taking a break from building his upgrade on the X-Tornado, Tails let out an exhausted sigh. He sat at his desk, finishing off his sandwich and water that he had left at lunchtime. Admiring his plane, he took a bite of his sandwich.

"She still loves me!" A familiar voice echoed through the workshop. The wind came storming through, creating a harsh vortex in the middle of the room. Papers scattered everywhere from the wind.

Noticing the blue streaks in the vortex, Tails frowned. "Sonic!" He felt the sandwich in his hand escape him. "Hey!"

Grabbing onto the sandwich, Sonic flipped into the air, causing the vortex to disappear. Taking a big bite of the sandwich, Sonic sat on Tails' desk, looking like his former cocky self.

"I take it the meeting went well?" Tails questioned his best friend.

"The best! Mitsy got the help she wanted, Amy believed me... At least, I think she did. Anyway, best part is, we, heh..." He rubbed the tip of his nose, feeling embarrassed to tell his fox friend about the kiss. "We, uh... We kissed."

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"So you two back together now?"

Sonic was about to say something but the words couldn't leave his mouth. They had been so caught up in the moment, they hadn't bothered to talk about their relationship. That and Dexter interrupting them. The sorry sap. "Well we would have if Dexter hadn't walked in on us."

The fox shook his head. "I don't like that guy." Tails could recall seeing the guy with Amy. He acted all pleasant in front the female hedgehog and then gave Tails a funny look when she wasn't looking. Odd fellow. "He's always around Amy too... Do you think he likes her?"

Now that he thought about it, the guy was always around her. Like always. And that look he gave to him after he caught them kissing...

By Chaos, this fool loved Amy too!

Too bad she had already picked him.

"Whatever he feels, I already won!" Dashing through the workshop, Sonic quickly gathered the mess he made and piled the papers on the desk. "Gotta go bud!"

"Where are you going?" Tails shouted over the velocity of Sonic's speed.

"For a long run! Don't wait up!" He sprinted off into the wilderness surrounding the workshop. Breathing in the crisp fresh air, he sighed.

Just like old times.

* * *

Her vision was blurred as she attempted to open her eyes. Coming to her senses, she felt an intense pain coming from the back of her head. She grabbed her head by instinct. What had happened?

Looking around, she noticed she was in complete darkness. Allowing her minimal, compromised vision to adjust, she noticed her furniture had been turned upside down. Her home looked like it has been ransacked! Had she been robbed?

It took a moment for her mind to remember what had happened. Dexter. Dexter had done this. He had attacked her.

He had thrown a few punches at her and as she was unaware and confused by the whole scene, she took the first few. Realising what he was doing to her, she fought back. Of course she was stronger than him. Despite being smaller than him, she wielded immense power compared to his measly hits.

Knowing he was no match for the fighter, he took to using objects as weapons. One being a heavy lamp around the head. She remembered collapsing from the hit and him taking full advantage of her unconsciousness to hit her some more.

How long had she been out for? She couldn't remember anything after that hit from the lamp.

Oh Chaos... Was he still in the house?

Staggering to her feet, she grabbed her head again from the pain. She had to get out of there. The man was chaotic!

"You're up then?" His voice came from the shadows.

Amy span around, trying to pin point the location of his voice. "Dexter?"

He creeped up behind her, covering her mouth with his hand, he held her tightly. "You need to understand. I was just training you to be stronger. You're weak, Amy. See how easy you give in to temptation? That is not how a lady should act!"

She squirmed violently in his hold. Growling at her attempts, he held a sharp object to her neck. She stopped at the touch. "You may not see it but, you need me. You're damaged goods. Even Sonic could see that. He was just playing you. He paid that girl to come over. He paid her to tell you those things... He paid her before remember?"

How did he know about Mitsy being in her home?

"If you really want to be strong, you need to let Sonic go. Leave the freedom fighters and stop hanging around with those deceptive friends of yours. They've done nothing but lie to you."

She defiantly muffled her words. A squeal came from her lips as he pressed the object harder into her neck, drawing a little blood in the process.

"Leave them or else this will only get worse for you. I'm just looking out for you... You have two days to do it... Or there will be trouble."

He shoved her onto the ground and stepped over her. Opening the door, he looked down at the panicked female who held her neck tightly.

_A wife is obedient to her husband. You have so much to learn..._ He walked out her house, slamming the door in his wake.


	6. Zenith Part One

Chapter Six: Zenith Part 1

Welding the final jewels and metal together, Tails lifted his mask up and swiped his sweaty brow. He had been throwing together the pieces of metal and jewels Amy had given him a day prior. She hadn't given him much detail. Only that she needed to a necklace and fast. The necklace didn't need to look amazing, it just needed to have a tracker installed in it.

The way she approached him had been bizarre. She arrived at the workshop, wearing a long cream trench coat and a big hat. Baggy jeans and comfy shoes. She looked almost comical. Like a makeshift disguise from a movie.

Only her demeanour wasn't so funny. She had been paranoid, looking over her shoulder and quiet when she spoke. She simply gave him the metal and jewels and begged him to come up with something to blend in with her clothing. It also had to have a tracker, connected to Tails' communication database. The same database as the communicators. Confused and concerned, he agreed to work on the jewellery for her.

The fox stayed up most of the night, his head buried in his microscope, creating a microchip to place in one of the jewels. He had to programme the chip and connect it to the database before installing it into the jewel and combining the pieces together. From the amount of work he was doing, he was sure going to sleep like a baby.

Smiling at his work, he held it up. The jewels gleamed in the morning sunlight. Had time passed that quickly?

He could hear a whistle coming from behind him. No doubt it was Sonic. "Geez Tails, that's some bling you got there? Making it for anyone special?"

"Yeah, Amy asked me to-"

"Whoa, whoa. Dude. I know me and Amy have been rocky lately but you're like my brother man. You can't be doing this to me."

Tails raised his eyebrow at the hedgehog. "What? No! She came to me yesterday, asking if I could make her this. She seemed kinda... Scared? I didn't get to ask what was up because she left soon after explaining what she needed."

Sonic rubbed his chin, questioning his girl's motives. "What's so special about this necklace then?"

"It has a tracking device and mic installed into it. I was going to add a camera but it would have been difficult to hide that. Plus the visuals would just be green like the jewels."

Tracking device? Why would she need that? Didn't she already have a tracking device on her communicator?

His thought process was cut short by the sound of Amy's voice called out into the workshop. Excited to see her again, Sonic dashed over to her. "Hey Ames." His eagerness slowly formed to seriousness as he took in her pale appearance. Was she sick? Was... Was she wearing jeans? The girl with over 1000 different skirts and dresses? He had never seen her legs covered before.

"Morning. Where's Tails?" She got straight to the point. Looking over her shoulder, she quickly turned back, looking around for the fox.

He was slightly taken back by her distance towards him. He thought they were on a good track now. Especially after that kiss. "I, um. Wanted to talk to you about yesterday. About what happened."

She was still looking over his shoulder, desperately looking for Tails. "We can talk later, Sonic. I promise. Did Tails finish that little project I gave him?"

"I think so... Is everything okay?"

Her ear twitched as the sound of footsteps came behind her, there he was. Dexter. Stood near the entrance of the workshop. Sweat began to build up on her skin as she noticed his presence. She gulped. Knowing he was there to hear her resign from the Freedom Fighters and break Sonic's heart in person.

She held back the tears. The fight meant everything to her. Her friends meant everything to her... Sonic meant everything to her. To lose them all would destroy her. Though she guessed this is what Dexter wanted. The person whom she confided in, believed in, had attacked her and manipulated her. She felt so deep in this mess, she couldn't bring herself out of it.

Forced to make a scene, the female pushed Sonic away from her. "I- I'm resigning from the Freedom Fighters." She said loud enough for the green hedgehog to hear.

His mouth gaped open as he processed her words. She couldn't be serious. The fight was her life's work. She wouldn't just be leaving the fight either. What about the people who needed her? Her friends? What about him?

"You're what?"

"I'm resigning, Sonic. This isn't the life for me anymore."

"What are you talking about. You put everything into this. You can't leave the fight now." He grabbed her hand. "Ames, seriously. What's going on."

She hesitated, looking into his worrisome eyes. He knew her a lot more than Dexter ever could. She would never willingly give up the fight. Nevertheless, with Dexter standing not too far away from her, she had to be convincing in her resignation.

"I came here to resign from the Freedom Fighters. That kiss yesterday was a mistake. I- I." Her voice broke. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes as she spilled false words to him. "I am in love with Dexter."

Sonic looked over to the smug green hedgehog who was leaning against the workshop walls. He could tell the man was revelling in his misery. How he smirked with his arms crossed and slightly slouching. The pose of a true jerk. He could feel the steam from his bubbling blood brewed inside him. Something about this scene was wrong. Amy would never give up everything she worked for, just for a dork-ish looking man.

"You find something funny, Dex?" Sonic called over to the hedgehog. Dexter remained calm, despite feeling slight unease.

Removing himself from his position, Dexter shrugged. "What can I say? Amy has made her choice. You shouldn't be making her feel obligated to stay with you just because of your own feelings, Sonic. You don't want to be controlling now, do you?"

His words caused Sonic to snap. He charged at the green hedgehog. Before Dexter could blink, Sonic had him pinned against the wall by his blazer, easily lifting him off the ground. "Don't even test me." Sonic growled.

Dexter struggled in his grasp. "Is violence your first reaction to losing? I didn't want to believe what the media was saying about you but, guess it was all true."

The blue hedgehog's appearance began to change before him. His fur darkened with a black aura riving from his body. So this was the dark form of Sonic. Dexter desperately maintained his calm facade. However this side of Sonic was a lot more powerful than his regular self. Dexter knew one small mistake and he was dead.

"You want me to be violent, huh?" His deepened voice traumatised Dexter's ears as his pupils began to fade.

"Sonic, no!" Amy begged him. She knew better not to get too close. If Sonic was too far gone with his rage, he'd destroy everything.

Dexter looked over at Amy, seeking her aid. "Amy! Let him know how you feel!"

She hesitated. Even if she attempted to physically save Dexter, Sonic may attack her unintentionally and never forgive himself. On the other hand, did she really want to keep lying when he was like this?

"What is going on?!" Tails shrieked as he came running around the corner. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Dark Sonic flaring with anger. "Sonic, calm down..."

"YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME? NOW WE'RE PLAYING!"

Amy looked back at the fox who held the necklace in hand. She took it off him and placed it around her neck. "I'm sorry Sonic..."

His ear twitched at the sound of her voice. The only voice to help him see through the darkness. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at her.

She stepped towards him, cautious with her attempt. "Please. Put him down."

His grip reluctantly loosened on the blazer, to Dexter's relief. The boy struggled once more until he got out of the hold. Rushing beside Amy, he fixed his demeanour.

Her hand stroked his cheek gently. Soothing him back to his regular form. "I am grateful for the opportunity you have given me." She placed her hand on the necklace, carefully hovering over it. "But I must go where my heart tells me. I had this made to honour my commitment to him." She turned to the green hedgehog who was nodding too enthusiastically.

Sonic held his head down. "Do you really love him?"

She bit her lip. Wanting to just throw her arms around him and let out her anguish Dexter had caused her. But she couldn't. Thinking back to the conversation she had with Mitsy the day before at the Unit, she knew something wasn't right.

They had been going through paper work. Looking for any skills and past achievements the young mother may of had. After ringing potential employers for the girl, they were successful with a restaurant looking for a waitress.

"Now I know it may not seem like much. But, given your circumstances, we can get you a grant to further your education. You wouldn't have to pay for anything until you earn a certain amount and you would also get free childcare in the meantime." Amy explained to the young woman.

Mitsy held a huge smile on her face. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Amy. Truly. My boy will be so proud of me."

The pink hedgehog smiled. It warmed her heart to know how much Mitsy loved her boy. "What's his name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oliver. He's a shy kid but a good one. He's my reason for waking up in the morning." She proudly told her. "Have you ever thought of having kids?"

"Hopefully one day." She had always pictured herself carrying Sonic's children. With Dexter around, she didn't think that was possible.

"I'm sure it'll happen." Mitsy trailed away from the conversation. She held a lot of concern for the hedgehog's safety. That morning, before arriving to Unit, she had seen Dexter appear alongside Amy. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed her staring at him. He must have made an excuse and quickly walked away from the pink hedgehog.

She knew him. As one of her clients. The manipulative, misogynistic hedgehog had a severe obsession with Amy Rose. Coming to her almost every week to perform a role play with her dressed as Amy. It was disgusting, the way he would play the scenes out in his favour. How he confessed his love for the pink hedgehog... He was one of the worse clients she had.

She was certain he had been behind all the conniving schemes to split Sonic and Amy apart. The way he walked too close to the female made it obvious that they had become close enough over a period of time.

Amy had no idea what mess she had gotten into.

"Amy... Can I, uh. Offer some advice? I know I'm hardly in a position to but... It's about Zenith."

Amy gave her a puzzled look. "Who?"

"That guy you were walking with this morning."

"You mean, Dexter?"

By Chaos, the man was faking a whole new person to be with her. Of course that made sense. His real personality would never attract someone like her. He had studied Amy for years. It only made sense that he would create a persona that would reel her in.

Mitsy let out a heavy breath. "Amy. You need to know. That guy is dangerous."

"Dexter?" She faked a laugh. "No way." She suddenly became distant and aloof to the conversation, looking away from Mitsy and pretending to focus on something else.

"I know him, Amy. He's one of my clients! The guy is _obsessed_ with you. For your own safety, you need to stay away from him! Dexter isn't even his real name. His name is Zenith!"

Her heart pounded into her chest. This guy who she let in her life, who gave her advice, became a good friend and had been hanging around her for weeks was actually someone completely different. With a different name! How could she have been so stupid and let this psychopath into her life?

That's when it clicked. The pictures of Sonic leaving the brothel, the letters, the destruction of Sonic's reputation... Who else could it have been other than Zenith? Break them apart and take her whilst she was vulnerable. A dirty tactic.

But she had to be sure of his intentions. If he was the one who destroyed Sonic's reputation, there had to be evidence in his home. The home he refused to let her in.

A plan popped into her mind. If she was going to get evidence to save Sonic's reputation, she needed Zenith to completely trust her. To do that, she needed to have him believe she would drop everyone for him. Just like he had asked of her.

"Thank you for the advice, Mitsy. But I know him too. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." She faked a smile. "Now I think that's all we can do for today. How about you prepare yourself for your interview and I'll ring you after it's all over?" She quickly ushered the woman out of the Unit. Giving her a quick goodbye, she ran off to get the pieces needed for a necklace.

Focusing on the blue hedgehog in front of her, she gave him a weak smile. "I do. And I'm sorry for giving you false hope but... I can't keep lying to you." She pulled him into a seemingly friendly hug.

Sonic didn't hug her back. The pain he had been feeling for weeks came rushing back to him. It burnt. Oh how it burnt. The love of his life was about to walk away with that scum of a hedgehog, never to be seen again. How did this happen? He had the perfect girl and in one situation, she fell into another's arms.

He felt something being pushed into his back quills. Noticing her eye contact, he realised she slipped something into his quills. She moved away from him, taking Dexter's hand and slowly walking away with him.

Tails came running to Sonic's side. "Sonic. I'm so sorry."

The hedgehog wasted no time in pulling out whatever she had put in his back quills. A note.

"Team Skyview?" He wracked his head for the meaning. Surely she could have put more detail into what she meant.

Team Skyview. Rouge, Cream and Tails. The three would fly over a particular destination. Usually to see if they could find an necessary object, a missing person or track somebody's movements...

Tracking!

He wasn't fully aware of her scheme but he did know that what she had just told him had been a part of her plan into taking this Dexter down!

Oh she was a clever one.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails noticed the hedgehog's grin. He had just witnessed his lover leave with another man. It was hardly the reaction he was looking for.

Sonic passed the note to Tails. "I knew she didn't like that creep! Round everybody up! Let's get this bastard."

* * *

Walking through the city together, Dexter couldn't hide his smug look. He had won. He finally got the girl of his dreams! She was holding his hand, people were staring at them. Just like he always wanted.

"I'm glad you saw sense and left those no good liars. You really don't need them." Dexter gave a wave to the staring people.

She squeezed his hand. "I know. You were so right, Dexter. I don't need them. I just need you." She faked a smile.

"If you only need me, you won't mind giving up your communicator either?"

She happily handed it over. "Anything for you."

He took the communicator off her wrist and slid it into his blazer. Just then, Dexter's phone rang from his blazer pocket. He turned away from her to see who was calling. Mitsy. What did she want now? Probably was missing him. Perhaps he could give her a final visit before committing his undying affection to Amy.

He turned back to her. "You know, to thank you for what you've done for me, I think we should celebrate over dinner. Maybe a romantic restaurant, some candles... Then we can head back to your place?"

She forced herself to smile. "Aw. How romantic!" She swooned. "Why not your place?"

"I told you. It still needs a lot of work."

"You know I don't mind."

"Well I'd prefer if we didn't." He became slightly bothered by her persistence. "Let's not ruin the evening over a little disagreement. You go and make yourself even more beautiful and I'll come and pick you up, okay?"

Again, she faked a smile. "Yeah, sure. I love you."

"I love you too."

Watching him walk down the path towards his apartment complex, Amy pretended to walk the direction towards her house until he turned the corner. Seeing him turn out of sight, the girl raced down the street, stopping just on the corner, watching him go inside the building to his own apartment.

She followed not too far behind. Her grace and agility aided her in successfully being unnoticed by him. After making it up the three flights of stairs, she kept a close eye on him as he made his way to his apartment. She stood around the corner, waiting for him to come out. According to Mitsy, Zenith would bring a red dress and boots, similar to her regular attire in a black bag with him whenever he went to visit her. No doubt he was going to get that.

As expected, he shortly came out of the apartment carrying a black bag, likely containing the outfit. Her stomach churned, knowing what he intended to do with it.

Seeing him heading for the stairs, Amy took the opportunity to get to his door. Pulling out a hair clip from her coat, she attempted to pick the lock. She was now thankful to Rouge for teaching her this technique. Trying to get the actual key from him would have been another obstacle and a half.

Finally picking the lock, the girl entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. She kept the door off the latch for an easier escape. Looking around his apartment, it wasn't very decorated. A few pieces of furniture to make it look like he was living in the place but still not very pleasing to the eye.

The bedroom was a likely guess to find any evidence. Making her way down the hall, she opened each door. First the bathroom, then a closet. Third time lucky, she found his bedroom. Another simplistic set up. A double bed with messy bedsheets, a tv on the wall, a laptop on a desk and a heap of discarded junk food wrappers scattered around.

"What a slob." She shook her head in disgust. Forcing herself to look around, she opened the laptop. A password was needed. Damn, that could have been anything! Perhaps he kept it somewhere in the room?

Searching the room was definitely a task. Trying to get passed all the mess was hard enough. After looking high and low for a password, she sighed.

Maybe it was in the room at the far end of the hall.

She left the room and walked down the hall to final room. It was uncomfortably dark. If only she had her communicator right now. At least that had a torch. She turned the door knob, only to find that the door was locked.

_Locked door... Suspicious._ She took out her hair clip again and got to work on picking the lock. Having eventually opened the door, the pink hedgehog searched the walls for a light. She could feel picture frames. A lot of them. He must have been a fan of art. Unfortunately for her, she found the light.

_Click_.

Oh... Chaos...

Pictures of her and news articles about her filled every inch of the walls. There was a desk with a book on it which looked like a journal. There was a few accessories that she recognised on the table too. Had he taken her belongings? She could see her bracelets and underwear on the desk. She shuddered. This man was stealing her unmentionables too?

To her horror, she noticed the life like doll of herself in the middle of the room. It's piercing eyes staring back at her.

"Oh... My..." She gasped. What kind of sick person would have a doll in the middle of the room? A realistic doll of her no less. This guy really was unhinged. She examined the outfit. A wedding dress it seemed. A rather skimpy wedding dress... Was he wanting her to marry him? Wearing this dress?

Ugh, it wasn't her style at all...

She shook her head. That was hardly the biggest issue! He had a wedding dress and he expected her to wear it.

Looking down, she noticed the candles surrounding the doll. Why would he light the candles? More importantly, why did he leave them lit and leave the apartment?

She was wasting time with these questions.

Turning to look at the journal. She grabbed it and skimmed the pages. That handwriting... All too familiar. The same handwriting in the letters to Sonic and Mitsy. So it was true... Zenith planned all of this!

Looking through the journal again, she found an entry that confirmed her speculation.

_Journal Entry 23,_

_My love for her bares no bounds. Oh how I yearn for her sweet essence. To be one with her..._

_Only that blue rat is violating my love! On the night of the ceremony, I saw them both. He threw himself on her and my beloved had to endure that torture. My poor sweetheart._

_He even danced with a bunch of harlots! Leaving my blessed Rose alone, in the corner. I would love her so much better!_

_And I shall! With these letters I have written, Amy will be mine._

_Z._

"Oh Sonic..." She sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she had let this man into her life and completely destroy everything she had with Sonic. But not anymore. Dexter... or Zenith, was going down!

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. A scream escaped her as she was dragged across the floor. She struggled in the hold and mumbled her words as a hand covered her mouth. Looking up, she saw Zenith staring down at her.

"I do remember telling you to go back to yours to get ready. I guess you can always get ready here." He gave her a traitorous grin as he covered her mouth and nose with a damp cloth. Slowly the world around her went dark as her body became limb. "It's alright Amy. Your darling fiance's got you."


	7. Zenith Part Two

Chapter Seven: Zenith Part 2

The team were in action. Surveying the city from a bird's eye view were Rouge and Cream. On ground patrol were Shadow and Knuckles. As eager as he was to join them in the city, Tails insisted that he and Sonic wait back in the workshop and track Amy's whereabouts. The necklace hadn't been activated yet. So their only way of tracking her location was currently the communicator.

"Got anything so far?" Sonic asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

"According to the communicator, Amy is in the city centre. Near the mall. Coordinates, 703, 21, 524"

Bringing his communicator up to talk into it, Sonic repeated the coordinates to the rest of the group. He tapped his foot impatiently again, desperate for an immediate answer.

"Well... we found the communicator." Knuckles responded.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you found the communicator? Where's Amy?"

"It seems this Dexter must have taken it off her and disposed of it." Shadow answered.

"We found it in a bin." Knuckles added.

"Amy must have known he would have done something like this. That's probably why she asked me to make the necklace." Tails turned towards Sonic. "It makes you question what he did to her to make her come up with such a plan."

He breathed out harshly. If that guy did anything to hurt Amy, he would not be holding back when he saw him again. Looking at the tracking database, Sonic wore a determined expression on his face. For Dexter's sake, she had better be unharmed.

* * *

Coming around from passing out, Amy's eyes fluttered open. She found herself still in her dedicated shrine. Zenith was nowhere to be seen.

She attempted to sit up with a struggle. Her arms were tied together. It felt like rope. Typical. Such a amateur's choice of restraint. She shook her head and looked down. To her surprise, she was wearing a new outfit. A white outfit. Did... did he change her whilst she was unconscious?

The doll, now lead beside her had also been changed into Amy's former clothes. Realising what he had done, Amy gasped. He knocked her out, unclothed her and then clothed her with that distasteful wedding dress the doll once wore.

If he clothed her... The necklace!

She desperately tried to see the necklace on her own neck. Chaos, why?! If she didn't have that, she was in deep trouble.

"Ah, you're finally awake, my love." Dexter came walking into the room. Adorned in a tuxedo and carrying a tray. He walked towards her, placing the tray before her. "I have picked out some... aphrodisiacs..." He blushed timidly. Was he putting on the Dexter persona again? "These will come in handy after the wedding ceremony."

Her eyes had been scanning the tray in front of her. Chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses, whipped cream and honey. She grimaced at the thought. Wait. Did he say wedding ceremony? She looked up at him, her face showing her displeasure.

"You know, I knew this day would come. The day we would finally come together. As one. After what you said about me at the award ceremony, I knew for certain that you were the one for me." He opened the bottle of wine and began pouring the wine into the glasses.

What did he mean? She hadn't even met him the night of the ceremony. From the journal entry however, she knew he was spying on her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"That speech you gave. I knew it was aimed at me. How our eyes met in the crowd. When you said I was special and worth it. That I'm important. I knew those words came from here." He pressed his hand against her chest, trying to symbolise her heart. She looked down at his hand that sat on her uplifted breasts thanks to the corset. He was lucky she was tied up.

"I hope you like your dress by the way. I had it made especially for you. You deserve only the finest." He swept one of her growing quills out of her face. "I know it's bad luck to see each other before the ceremony but... I just couldn't keep away."

"Where's my necklace? She said rather sternly.

He noticed her tone but decided to shrug it off. He didn't want to ruin his wedding day right before the ceremony. "As much as I love that you'd have a custom necklace made just for our love, I thought the choker I bought would match the dress more. Hope you don't mind. I put it on the desk though. Along with-" He rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly chuckled. "Well I got a few things of yours. I wanted you to have the perfect outfit so I took some things from your house... But you know, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

She shuddered. At least she knew where the necklace was now. But to think this creep was rummaging through her belongings in her home... She cringed.

"The ceremony is at 3:30pm. We still have a little time. I just can't wait until you are Mrs. Amy Rose Thorn." He held the glass of wine up. "To us!" He made a toast. He drank some of his wine before forcing her to drink some of her own.

Unable to contain her emotions anymore, she spat out the wine and kicked the glass out of his hand. Zenith jumped back in shock at her actions. "What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed at her. "You could have gotten that on your dress!"

"I am **not** going to marry you! I would never marry you. Even if you are the last person on the planet! Why would you even think I would want to marry someone as crazy, delusional and abusive as you!" She spat at him. "I cannot believe anyone could be so delusional, that they would think a speech, aimed at millions of people, was actually meant for only them! I wouldn't have looked at you twice if you hadn't caused this mess!"

Zenith twitched with growing anger. Nevertheless, he pretended to be innocent. "I don't understand."

"Oh but you do! The letters you sent to Sonic and Mitsy. Taking Sonic's pictures and then coming to me when you knew the story got out. You planned all of this! What you failed to realise was, I was never in love with you. Never! In this entire time that we've spent together, I have never seen you as a lover. You were nothing more than a friend! Now I can't even call you that!"

He growled at her. Feeling his rage rising to the surface, there was no need to keep up the act now. "Well... No use in hiding it now, is there?" He dropped his wine grass on the floor, symbolising the loss of Dexter. Pulling on his tie to loosen it, he immediately went from slightly irritated to full blown rage. "You just had to ruin it didn't you? YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN OUR BIG DAY!" He was just about to punch her when she grabbed his hand. He looked confused. He was sure he tied her up. "H-how?"

"This isn't the only time I've been tied up." She punched him back, a lot harder than his own punch. He grabbed the side of his face where she punched him and groaned from the pain. She took the opportunity to get up and grab the necklace on the table. Pressing down on the middle jewel, the necklace began to flash rapidly. Her coordinates were being sent directly to Tails.

Rising to his feet, Zenith noticed the flashing necklace in her hand. He grabbed her arm and span her round to face him. "Why is it flashing? What have you done?! You stupid bitch!" He slapped her with all his strength. She fell to the ground, landing on the broken glass. She let out a agonising scream.

He grabbed her from the ground. "Tell me you love me and I won't hurt you." He gave her a sneer.

"Hurt me all you want. That won't make me love Sonic any less. You would never stop talking about how Sonic hurt me. Yet he has never put his hands on me. He has never forced me to do anything I'm not comfortable with. He loves me!"

He grabbed the girl, throwing her against the wall. The picture frames fell to the ground. "You loved him so much, you chose me over him the minute that story came out."

"I would never do that!"

"And yet you did. You broke him, Amy. Then you came to me. I held you, comforted you. Gave you advice. You came to me and whether you want to admit it or not. Sonic probably feels that way too."

"You're wrong! Sonic will come for me!"

Smiling maliciously. He pinned her to the wall with her hand above on either side of her head. "Well, we'd better bring the consummation on early then."

Her eyes widened, realising his intentions. "No. Get off of me. No!"

* * *

Back in the workshop, Sonic was losing his patience. It had been some time since he sent everyone out to find Amy. There wasn't a lot of feedback from anyone on her whereabouts. If he had to wait any longer, he'd find her himself.

"There has to be something we can do. This guy could be doing anything to her!" Sonic looked to his teen friend.

Tails gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Sonic but unless something comes up on the database, I'm afraid we'll just be searching high and low for her all day and night."

Sonic crossed his arms and huffed. "It's better than just waiting around."

A flashing light appeared on the screen and a beeping noise sounded through the workshop. The boys directed their attention to the screen. "That's her!" Sonic cheered.

"647, 46, 352... She's in an apartment complex, the Marathorn building, in the middle of the city. Third floor." Tapping away on his computer, he was about to access the building's blue prints. "Right. Apartment number 3C." He continued to tap away, unintentionally activating the mic on the microchip."

" _Why is it flashing? What have you done?! You stupid bitch!"_

_Slap!_

_A scream_

_"Tell me you love me and I won't hurt you."_ _"Hurt me all you want. That won't make me love Sonic any less."_

He had heard enough. Activating his communicator again, he alerted his friends. "647,46,352. Marathorn apartments, third floor 3C. Let's go!"

"Wait! My X-Tornado isn't ready to fly!" Tails rushed to his feet.

"Just get the police to the scene!" Sonic told the fox. Not wasting another minute, he ran towards the city, running the fastest he had ever ran.

* * *

"Hold still!" The green hedgehog demanded, brawling with the girl on the floor.

Amy was giving him a heck of a fight. He was almost amazed by the amount of strength she had. She was such a petite girl and yet she was giving him; a rather tall, well built man, a challenge to defeat.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you touch me!" She struggled beneath him as he strengthened his force against her.

"Struggle all you want. They won't come for you."

"You don't know them. Sonic will come for me. He always has."

"Even after all the pain you have caused him? He's probably thinking how he made a lucky escape!"

She bit her lip. Sonic wouldn't leave her... Would he? No. After everything they had been through together, Sonic would never abandon her now. She scrunched her face, removing the doubt from her mind.

Then she felt something. Like her Sonic radar was vibrating vigorously within her. He was near. He was coming for her! Her heart raced with relief and happiness, knowing her love had come to her rescue. "If you knew me well enough, Zenith. You would know I have Sonic radar." She gave him a smirk before calling for her hero. "SONIC!"

**BAM!**

The front door collapsed to the floor as Sonic and the team raced through the apartment, searching for Zenith.

Zenith staggered to his feet and sprinted into his bedroom. Waking up his laptop, the hedgehog hastily pressed the send button on his keyboard right before Shadow and Knuckles grabbed him.

The blue hedgehog tracked Amy's voice and dashed into the room she was located. He paused at the door with horror. Witnessing for himself just how crazy this Dexter character was for Amy. He noticed the pictures on the floor, the tray of strawberries and condiments that had been knocked over, the shattered wine glasses and spilt red wine all over the floor. A severe crime scene.

Sonic rushed to Amy's side, carefully pulling her up into a sitting position. "Ames! Are you okay?" He stared at her visibly disturbed and pained by her state. The wedding dress; now torn and stained, left little to the imagination. The white stockings she wore were covered in holes, some exposing the cuts on her legs. Her arms had a few minor bruises from Zenith's not-so-strong punches and hold on her. That hedgehog was going to pay.

Her arm flew around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He happily returned her hug. Then he felt a wetness against his arms, he removed his arms from behind her back to see blood on his skin. "What the-" he checked out her back. Shards of glass had pierced through the back of the dress and embedded into her. The blood had mixed with the spilled red wine. Sonic got up from his position and spin dashed his way into the other bedroom where Knuckles and Shadow had the green hedgehog pinned to the ground.

Grabbing the boy by his tux, Sonic stared at him for a moment. His anger growing within him just as it had that morning. After weeks of pent up resentment towards the guy for stealing and manipulating his girl, seeing his smug expression and now seeing what he had done to Amy, he had no reason not to unleash his hostility on him.

The change from Sonic simply glaring at him, to witnessing him transform into Dark Sonic was astonishingly fast. He roared his rage as he transformed into his dark form, instantly causing the enemy to quiver in fear.

His words spluttered as the dark blue hedgehog's heaved with fury. "I-I- N-"

"You put your hands on her?" His deepened voice questioned him.

"N- N-n."

"You like beating girls, huh?" He shook the man violently. "HUH?"

Zenith squeezed his eyes shut with fear. "P-P-Please." He spluttered out as the tears streamed down his face. He began to hyperventilate in the dark hedgehog's grip.

"You've scared him enough." Shadow warned him.

Sonic threw the green hedgehog on the bed behind him. He leapt on top and profusely punched Zenith's face. His punches were significantly stronger than Amy's "You-" **Punch.** "No good-" **Punch**. "Piece of shit!"

"Sonic, dude! Calm down! You'll kill him!" Knuckles and Shadow tried to pull the blue hedgehog off the green hedgehog. Sonic was unfortunately too far gone to heed their warning.

Like a rag doll, Sonic threw Zenith again. This time, through the bedroom wall and into the hall way. Zenith struggled to get up, coughing up his own blood.

"Get up!" Sonic demanded. Like a demon, his dark aura and piercing white eyes shook the man to the core. Backing away as much as he could, Zenith cowered next to the wall.

"Plu-aise. Dubnt." His swollen mouth barely made out the words. Both his swollen eyes could barely make out the figures all around him. The main thing he could see was Sonic's white eyes looking down at him. Fearing for his life, he held his shaking hands up in front of him. "Ibm Sowry."

"What was that?" Sonic leaned over slightly, mocking his inability to talk properly. "Are you begging? Did you listen to her begs?"

"Sonic. Come on." Rouge tried to hush the situation.

"Please listen, Mr Sonic." Cream hid behind Rouge, terrified of the chaotic and dark side of Sonic.

Zenith buried his head in his knees, cowering from the dark hedgehog. Sonic growled loudly as kicked Zenith's stomach area. "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Sonic." Amy sternly called his name. She appeared behind Shadow and Knuckles. Adrenaline now subsiding, she winced at the pain from the shards in her back. Clinging onto Shadow for balance, she frowned at the blue boy. "You are not a killer."

Sonic looked over his shoulder, his pupils began to reappear at the sound of her voice. "He hurt you. I can't let him get away with that." He grabbed Zenith by his throat, squeezing hard. "He needs to suffer for what he's done to you." His aura grew around him.

"He will suffer, Sonic." She edged closer with caution. "He'll be in a prison cell for a very long time, reliving this side of you in his head. If you kill him now, his suffering will end too soon."

Playing him at his own current twisted thoughts, Sonic sighed heavily and dropped Zenith, leaving him coughing harshly on the ground.

Amy wrapped her arms around the dark hedgehog. "Sonic. Come back to me." she whispered.

Closing his eyes, the aura around him faded and his fur changed back to it's original cobalt blue colour. His arm wrapped around shoulder carefully. They all stared at the beaten Zenith who lay on the ground in a foetal position, whimpering. The manipulator had been defeated once and for all.

Officers came rushing into the apartment with guns aimed. "Nobody move!" One of the officers demanded. Realising it was Sonic and his team, they refrained from aiming at them and focused on Zenith. "Cuff him!" An officer cuffed the injured hedgehog and carefully pulled him to his feet. Being lead by the officers, Zenith looked up from his bent stance as much as he could to look at Amy.

"Ibd Love ou mow." The green hedgehog mumbled out to the pink girl. Knowing that he had said 'I'd love you more.' Amy moved closer to Sonic, letting him know who she chose.

Sonic watched him as he was taken away by the officers. A little part of Dark Sonic urged him to finish him off after he heard him say that to Amy after receiving the beating that nearly cost him his life. Amy felt Sonic pushing against her arm. Looking up to see him grinding his teeth, she pressed her hand against his chest.

"You won, Sonic."

She was right. Zenith had been defeated and was to be left in a prison cell for who knew how long. His little comments didn't mean anything now. Listening to his lover, Sonic kept his cool and refrained from attacking.

"Search the place. We need the forensics team, stat." An officer called out to the others on duty. He turned to Sonic and the team and tipped his hat. "Thank you for your help in catching him. Looks like he'll be needing a few stitches before he gets trialed but, he'll survive." Sonic nodded in response, mentally questioning whether he had hit him hard enough. The officer looked towards Amy. "I suggest you head out to the ambulance, miss. They'll be able to care for you."

"Thanks, officer." Sonic spoke on her behalf. "Let's go, guys." Sonic helped Amy walk towards the exit. The team followed behind, leaving the police to deal with the crime scene.

* * *

All waiting in the waiting room, Sonic tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. Amy had to have the shards of glass removed from her back after the incident and was given a few stitches for the deeper cuts. After having the glass removed, the doctors applied antiseptic cream and wrapped her torso in bandages. As long as she changed the dressing and had someone applied the cream twice a day, she would be just fine.

After giving the verdict to Sonic and the team, Sonic thanked the doctor. "Can we go see her now?"

"You may. I'll be making a referral for Miss Rose to see a therapist. I believe it's a mandatory procedure after such trauma."

Sonic agreed. No doubt this whole experience with Dexter... Or Zenith rather, was going to be a lot to get over. Regardless of how long, he knew he would be there for her every step of the way.

Although, he did think they needed to talk about everything first.

He was hurting. As understanding as he was to the plan she came up with; to let him believe she loved Zenith inorder to get close enough to gain evidence against him, Sonic couldn't let go how quick she had been to believe this stranger over him. Yes, he had abused her feelings for him because he wasn't aware of his own, but for her to break up whatever they had, choose this guy over him and confided in him for weeks... It hurt. Surely if she loved him as much as she said she did, she wouldn't have let Zenith get so close, so soon to begin with. From what he remembered, she had chose Zenith over him within hours of their break up.

Inorder to talk to Amy alone, he'd better explain to his friends. Possibly apologise for his behaviour too. They had been a little too quiet about it all and Tails, who had joined them at the hospital, was quite confused by the awkward silence.

Turning to his friends, he gave them an awkward smile. "I guess I should apologise for earlier. Kinda lost control, huh?"

"That's an understatement." Knuckles crossed his arms. "You nearly killed the guy."

"I know. My bad, alright? I shouldn't have gotten so pent up. It's just that I saw what he did to Amy. With the blood and the wedding dress... I freaked out!"

Rouge gave him a sympathetic smile. "You really love her, don't you?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. There was no hiding that now. He shrugged it off, not wanting to give his depleted ego another blow.

"Then go and tell her." The bat encouraged him. The rest of the team cheered him on, causing Sonic to look away, bashfully. "We'll be waiting on the wedding invites!"

"Please don't give her any ideas." Sonic chuckled, rubbing the tip of his nose. "Right. I'm going in."

They cheered him on as he opened the door to her room. Amy had been sat up in the bed, now visibly confused to hear her friends chanting. Sonic quickly closed the door behind him.

"Did I just hear cheering?" Amy looked puzzled.

"Uh, yeah. Coffee machine got restocked... They're really tired." Sonic chuckled nervously. "Gotta love a bit of coffee."

She nodded with uncertainty. Taking a seat next to her, Sonic held her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Been given general anaesthetic so can barely feel anything. Can't even feel my legs."

He grimaced. Not being able to feel your own legs sounded like an absolute nightmare. "How long will that last?"

"A few hours. Have to stay in overnight until I can walk again. Can't lay on my back either, which sucks."

"You sleep on your side anyway."

"I take it you watch me sleeping then?"

"How can I not? You keep me up most of the night with your snoring." He did an impression of her snoring.

Amy gasped. "I do not snore!" She blushed.

"I know you don't." He laughed as she grabbed one of her pillows and playfully smacked him with it.

Looking towards the door, she frowned. "Is no one else concerned enough to see me?"

He scratched his head again. "Actually. I wanted to talk to you... Alone."

She looked at him, biting her lip. She knew this talk was coming. It was like Zenith had told her, Sonic would have felt neglected after she initially pushed him away and allowed her crazed fan to be a huge part of her break up recovery. In her defense, he had been feeding her lies from the start. Manipulating her and making her believe all kinds of things about Sonic and their friends. Plus she was vulnerable. Having only breaking up from Sonic, she was lost, heartbroken, distraught. Then he just flew in like a vulture and poisoned her mind when she needed a friend.

Thank Chaos he was out of her life now.

Nevertheless, she knew she had hurt him, badly. It made her question if she even loved him as much as she thought if she had abandoned him so quickly.

Sonic let out a sigh, breaking her thoughts. Getting up from his seat, he walked around the room. "I had a lot of time to think about what happened over the pass couple of weeks and..." He paused. It was hard to say the words. Him and feelings were a difficult combination. Though she needed to know. To move on with their relationship, he had to be open with her.

Allowing his vulnerability to show like it had all those weeks ago, he faced her with determination. "After seeing you with this Dexter guy, I really know what heartbreak feels like. I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't sleep without imagining him holding you. I didn't want to care for myself anymore, I even stopped running because it didn't feel right. You don't even want to know how much ice cream I've digested. The thought of eating that again makes me sick. I have watched all your romantic chic flicks at least three times... Chaos, I was such a mess!"

She didn't want to intervene on his rambling. He needed to let it all out before she could say anything.

"Then there was the paparazzi wanting to talk to me about your new relationship and it was like a punch in the gut. It felt like my life was falling apart and all I could do was watch it fall." He breathed out a shaky breath. "Is this what you've been feeling for me for all these years? This pain?"

She nodded back at him. Tears had been streaming down her face as he exposed himself and all the pain he had kept inside to her. "Sonic. I'm so sorry. What I did was inexcusable. I shouldn't have ever let Zenith in like that."

"Zenith?"

"Yeah. His real name is Zenith. Dexter was a character he made up."

"That creep!"

"I know and I allowed him to tear us apart. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't even deserve to have your love after I threw it away so quickly but I've never stop loving you."

He sat back in the chair next to her. "In a way, you leaving me was a good thing. I wouldn't have realised how much you mean to me otherwise." He held her hand and gave her a small smile. "I don't want us to feel like that again. So..."

Moving the chair out of the way, Sonic got down on one knee. Amy's eyes widened. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do.

Pulling out a chaos emerald from his back quills, he held it up to her. "I didn't have time to buy a ring and the girls on the street have been robbing me blind but Amy Rose... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Not quite what she was expecting but it was incredibly romantic nonetheless. "Oh Sonic! Of course I will!" He sprang to his feet and gave her a hug, being careful not to touch her back.

They sealed their newly established relationship with a kiss. Their hands joining as one as their lips danced around one another. All the pain they held from being apart had washed away with their love for one another filling their minds.

Then the sexual frustration began to set in. The weeks of separation built up inside them began to surface as they both moved further onto the bed. They lead on their sides, still remaining cautious to Amy's back and inability to move her legs. Sonic leaned on his elbow, gaining leverage over her and deepening the kiss.

She softly moaned, feeling him play with her quills. Her hand moved to his face, bringing him closer to her.

The thought of getting frisky in a public setting was arousing him. The thrill of getting caught adding more hasty thoughts to his mind. If he couldn't hide their relationship anymore, he'd happily substitute for secretive public affection.

But this was hardly the time. Amy was in recovery. She had just been rescued from a crazy, obsessive fan who was intending on hurting her in more ways than physical. She couldn't even feel his touches on her inner thighs. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have felt anything.

Breaking the kiss, he gave her an apologetic look. "I know I do this a lot but... Gonna have to cut this short. I want this to be right, you know. I've watched enough chick flicks to know this is sleazy."

She had to agree, despite her pouting lips. "I know. The whole girlfriend proposal was quite the motivator though." She stroked his cheek.

"Yeah... Unfortunately you can't keep the emerald. It was more of a substitute gift."

She playfully slapped him. "How charming."

He chuckled at her gentle slap. "I promise, when you're fully recovered, I'll make it up to you and maybe we can _celebrate_ getting together. Hopefully you'll be healed before your birthday. Double the celebration." He gave her a smirk.

She giggled. "You're so bad." She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Can we celebrate just a little bit? No one seems to be interrupting us."

"Now who's the bad one?" He pulled her into another kiss, enjoying the partial celebration of their relationship. For the first time in weeks, they finally felt safe as one.

* * *

"Blasted electricity. What do I even pay for?!" The round man yelled in frustration. "Do these companies have any idea how hard it is to create a robot fleet without electricity?!"

Eggman had been isolated at his base. Without any electricity for weeks, his plans for domination and destroying Sonic and his team had been put on hold. Being out of society in that time had made him unaware of everything that had been happening since the morning of the award ceremony. He had been surviving on candles too get around his base.

"Perhaps actually paying the bill will get the electricity back." Orbot suggested.

Eggman let out a frustrated growl. "Of course I thought of that. I gave you buffoons the cheque weeks ago!"

"Oh!" Cubot opened his storage compartment and took out a piece of paper. "You mean this?"

The obese man snatched the cheque out of the little robot's hand. "You idiots! This was for the electricity bill!"

"I thought it was our paycheck."

"I don't pay you!" He grabbed the robot and connected him to his computer system, allowing the robot's battery to power his computer. After gaining enough power to pay his bill, the electricity turned on once again. "Thanks to you, I even had to pay late fees!" He unplugged Cubot from his computer. "Finally!"

Orbot gave Cubot a pat on the back for reassurance. Looking at the screen, he noticed an email pop up. "You have mail, Dr."

"Of course I have mail. It's been weeks since I checked it and I'm very popular." He opened the email and read it contents.

_Dear Doctor Eggman,_

_As a fellow enemy of Sonic The Hedgehog, I am writing this email to you as a sign of defeat. They have found me and have destroyed my life._

_We know Sonic's physical weakness is water. That doesn't take a genius. It takes a genius to get inside the mind and know how to emotionally and mentally break them._

_He is in love with Amy Rose. I had been previously successful in separating them and watching him crumble. Now, you have the ability to take him out by the heart!_

_Please find attached, the articles and pictures I have gathered as evidence to my claims._

_Regards,_

_Z._

"This guy is a little egotistical." Orbot shook his metallic head.

Scanning through the evidence, Eggman found the articles of Sonic's downfall, pictures of Sonic and Amy together and journal entries he had written. With a sinister smile, he stood up from his chair. "Oh this is marvellous!" Turning to his robots, he pointed towards his workshop. "We have work to do."

He was planning a comeback. Rather than focusing on destroying Sonic physically, he was going to break his spirit.


	8. And it goes on

Chapter Eight: And it goes on.

Sitting up in her bed, Amy popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth as she read a magazine, resting her once painful back against the soft pillows behind her. After returning home from the hospital a month ago, Sonic had been attending to her every need. From getting her home-cooked meals from Vanilla and Cream, to tending to her wounds. Thanks to Sonic's care and attention, her injuries had become minor bruising on her back.

Speaking of the hedgehog, her boyfriend came shooting into her bedroom. "Right, is there anything else you need? Are you comfortable?" He plumped up her pillows.

"Sonic. I'm fine. I don't need anything, really." She reassured him. "Why don't you come and sit down and relax. I'll make dinner for you. The least I can do for you after you've cared for me."

"Ames you're in recovery. You can't cook! When was the last time you took your medication? Are you in any pain?"

She had to admit, his concern for her was adorable. The last time he had been this doting was during her recovery after the bullet injury. He was just as overprotective then as he was now.

"I'm fine doctor." She teased him.

Sonic smirked. "Doctor, eh? I like that." He deepened his voice, interpreting a highly professional doctor. "My name is Doctor Sonic T. Hedgehog. You may call me... Dr Flash."

She giggled, placing the magazine aside. "Doctor Flash?" A blush appeared on her cheeks as suggestive thoughts came to mind. "Actually Doctor Flash, I think something may be wrong. I think I need..." Throwing off the covers, she revealed her slender, long legs crossed over one another. "An examination."

Taken back by her bold behaviour, he chortled. As much as he wanted to wait for her birthday to make their first time special, their sexual chemistry was becoming too great a force to ignore. He was particularly amazed at his own will power to hold back during her baths. At first he offered to help her wash herself. But seeing his girlfriend's irresistible naked body, covered in soap and steaming water? He excused himself from that routine very quickly.

Not to mention applying the dressing for her wounds. The skin to skin contact from his bare hand onto her exposed back, feeling her warm and smooth body against his palm. How she would softly groan as he touched her. How close he would have to get to wrap the bandages around her, smelling the sweet peach body wash that she had lathered onto herself...

The everyday care was such a struggle against the hormones.

He wanted to be romantic for their first time together... But damnit he had needs.

And yet, here she was. Displaying herself. Legs seductively crossed with a flirtatious look on her face. She wanted him and Chaos only knew how much he was wanting her. Maybe a little indulgence wouldn't be any harm.

"Oh? Well miss, if I'm going to do an examination, you'll need to remove your clothes." He knelt down in front in her. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

He gave in to his urges as he leaned forward and kissed her hungrily, expressing his sexual frustration and passion for her. She eagerly returned the kiss with the same level of passion as he was. Pent up hormones rived within them as their kiss deepened, resulting in Amy's soft moans. Her amorous sounds unlocked the beginning of the animalistic urges he had always held back. Wanting to burn off at least some of the unbearable desire, his tongue effortlessly gained access to dance with her own.

Their minds in a haze, Sonic gently pushed the pink hedgehog down onto the bed, not daring to break their kiss. He towered over her with one arm supporting himself and the other holding her hip, caressing it sensually. He remained cautious of her injuries during his sensual exploration of her body, avoiding the area just beneath her breasts.

Amy had noticed his hesitation. As sweet as it was that he was thinking of her wellbeing, she didn't want him to hold back his passion. She was hardly in any pain from being lead down on her back and her front of area hadn't suffered any wounds. If he was feeling as erotic as she was, she wanted to feel every bit of it.

Breaking their kiss, Amy removed her top, discarding it to the floor. She took note of his expression. A lustful, breathless expression at the sight of her exposed breasts and yet, he bit his lip in hesitation.

"Touch me, Sonic." She whispered to him, grabbing his hand, she placed it on her breast.

Sonic let out a tension-filled breath. His resistance to the temptation wore thin. She flashed a devious smile and a wink of reassurance. If she wasn't feeling any pain, he didn't have a reason to hold back.

His hand played with her breast as he leaned down and licked and sucked the other. Amy moaned, arching her back and pushing her chest closer to him. Her fingers entwined in his long quills, pulling gently as the waves of pleasure jolted through her. Her leg spasmed, rising up to brush against his hip. He instinctively grabbed her leg and wrapped it around him. Still pleasuring her chest, his hand moved away from playing with her breast and caressed her thigh, moving ever so close to her clothed derriere.

She wrapped her free leg around him, adjusting herself to feel his growing member rubbing against her shorts. This caused Sonic to groan against her breast. She hadn't had the chance to see _all_ of him in their previous sessions. Curiosity got the better of her as she reached down and carefully moved her hand along his shaft.

With a groan, he parted from her breast and smashed his lips against her own. His kiss became more aggressive from her touch. The feeling was heavenly. How she slowly moved her hand against him made him shiver with pleasure. She certainly knew how to please him.

She had felt him getting harder with every stroke to the point where she could feel him throbbing against her hand. Seeing him shiver and hearing his groans unleashed more waves of pleasure within her, sparking her to stroke faster. She had to admit, his length was intimidating. Was that supposed to fit inside her?

To her surprise, Sonic moved away from her and removed her legs from around his waist. His fingers grabbed hold of her shorts and her underwear and pulled them off, gazing at her irresistible naked body. "You're so beautiful." His deep, lusty voice whispered to her before laying another passionate kiss on her lips.

She moaned into the kiss as her hands roamed his back. She wanted him as close her body as possible. To feel his riving heat against her. For their bodies to move in a rhythmic splendor.

_Oh God..._

The new sensation from between her thighs ignited waves of pleasure. She gasped breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss to see what Sonic was doing. Her back arched uncontrollably as his fingers moved inside her.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking and gently biting the area as his hand rubbed her clit. He growled as her nailed dug into his back, unable to contain her pleasure. He knew he was driving her crazy. Her moans filled the air shamelessly as he continued having his way with her. He loved the way he could make her scream. He wanted more. He craved for more.

Oh the feeling. The oh so amazing feeling she never wanted to end. How was it possible for one person to maintain so much pleasure? The sounds unruly left her lips with every movement he made. She could feel herself reaching her peak as she tightened around his fingers. She couldn't take much more.

"Do you trust me?" He resurfaced from her neck. Confused by the question, she gave a lazy nod. He held a mischievous smirk on his face, as if she was going to regret ever consenting. He planted kisses down her body. From her neck, to stomach, to her lower abdomen.

Waves of pleasure surged through her when he kissed her pelvic area. She looked down at him to see his intentions. His kisses travelled even further to her inner thighs. He was teasing her. Planting various kisses and licking upwards towards his destination. She moaned breathlessly, barely handling the torture.

"Please..." She breathed out.

He looked up at her to see the result of his teasing. Amy's chest heaved as her rapid breathing was the only thing he could hear. Her lazy and lustful gaze showed her inability to withstand much more. What he was about to do was going to send her over the edge.

Obeying to her please. He moved his kisses up towards her womanhood. He kissed around the area, not wanting to delve into her so quickly. His tongue laced around the area, tasting her sweet essence. Her legs shook uncontrollably next to him as the electric feeling ran through her legs. Holding her thighs down, he slid his tongue inside her.

"Oh Sonic!" She let out the moans she momentarily held back. She gripped onto the pillows behind her tightly as he licked her most sensitive area. Biting her lip from the sheer pleasure, she tried to hold back her climax. As time went on, she found herself becoming overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure that raced within her. "I can't take much more." She groaned.

Refusing to stop until she climaxed, Sonic lifted her hips and thrashed his tongue within her, taking advantage of the sensitive clit and torturously holding her squirming hips to prevent her moving away. "Ah, Sonic... I can't..."

Her verbal protests only made him carry on his rhythmic dance with his tongue inside her. He wasn't going to let go until she reached her climax. The build up came increasing closer, sending Amy to the edge.

"Uh, yes. Yes, Yes!" She grabbed his quills tightly as she reached her climax with a scream.

He lapped up her climax before moving away to look at her. Pleased with his work, he moved up next to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" He sneered at her. Admiring her satisfied smile.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Dr Flash."

"Anything for my patient." He chuckled softly.

She looked down at his member. He was still hard. As much as he must have enjoyed pleasing her and hearing her moan for him, no doubt he too needed to release the sexual tension he held all this time.

"Does the patient get a lollipop for being good?"

Realising she was referring to his still throbbing hard on, he grinned. "Only the best patients can get a lollipop. Are you wanting one?"

"Oh yes. Luckily for you, Doctor. I'm the best you'll ever have." She kissed him passionately, pushing him onto the bed. Now it was his turn to be dominated. Mimicking the trail of kisses like he had done to her before, she ventured down his strong body and stopped by his member.

He watched her every movement, enjoying the sight of her pleasuring him. He had mainly been the one to be dominating. Being the first one to make a move, to initiate the kisses, and initiate more. Now the roles had switched, he was going to see how she felt being submissive.

She licked the shaft, looking lustfully at him as she did. He groaned softly, approving of her teasing ways. She continued to repeat her licks, waiting for him to get accustomed to the same oral treatment. He eventually started shifting himself. As if the desire for more was overcoming him.

_Now who doesn't like the teasing._ She smiled to herself. She starting to focus on the tip, swirling her tongue around it sensually. He groaned again, this time however, more yearning. Licking her lips, she took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Shit..." Sonic bit his lip. The new sensation of her mouth around him was like nothing he had ever imagined before. The euphoric high, the unimaginable amount of pleasure he was feeling, the light headedness he was experiencing. It was incredible.

She slowly made her way down on him, not wanting to take too much in her mouth. It was her first time doing this. The last thing she wanted to do was gag. Taking what she could, she sucked hard and swirled her tongue around his throbbing member.

He groaned, playing with her quills as she continued sucking him. Over time, he felt the build up to his climax. His grunts and groans became more frequent. "Ames. I'm gonna..."

Moaning against him, she continued to suck. Her hand moved up and down the shaft as she continued to orally pleasure him.

Groaning for the final time, his body shook from the climax. Too his surprise, she swallowed. "Damn, Amy." He said breathlessly.

"Did you like that?" She giggled at his lazy expression.

"You bet. That felt great!" He wrapped his arm around her as she lay next to him. "You should be my patient more often."

"Will I need regular appointments with Dr Flash?"

"Yeah. A daily check up would be necessary."

She giggled. "You're so bad." She slapped him playfully. "Now I've proven I'm well enough to do things, can I please start making dinner?"

"Alright. But just remember I'll need to change those bandages soon."

She got up from the bed and threw on her dressing gown. Upon leaving the room, she turned back to her blue hedgehog. "I know. Maybe this time, you'll join me in the bath?"

"Temptress." He playfully glared at her. She giggled back at him and left him in the bed. Lying back in their bed, he smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was to have her.

* * *

Night fell. Resting on her hero, Amy slept peacefully. Sonic rested his head against his arm. The other wrapped around her. Both hedgehog's soundly slept in their bed, blissfully unaware of their surroundings.

Then he heard something. A faint sound coming from somewhere in the house. Intrigued, one of his eyes opened and darted towards the sound.

_Did I not lock the door?_ He carefully moved his girlfriend, not wanting to disturb her sleep. Quietly, he got out of bed and went to investigate the noise, closing the bedroom door behind him. Walking down the hall towards the stairs, he heard a humming sound coming from what he guessed, was the kitchen.

Dashing downstairs, he flicked on the kitchen light. Robots, most likely Eggman's had picked the lock of the back door and got in. The five in the kitchen looked towards him and made a loud metallic sound.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled out as he smashed the robots with ease. He had to get back to his sleeping and highly vulnerable girlfriend.

**Boom! Boom!**

The ceiling light shook violently from the ruckus above. Sonic attempted to run upstairs but was soon stopped by more of Eggman's bots. They used their saw-like hands to attack him, slashing any furniture in their way. Sonic dodged their attacks, bouncing off various pieces of furniture and the walls. Persistent, the robots attacked at all angles.

Using his spin dash, he bounced between all the robots, reducing them to bits of metal and bolts. "Ames!" He yelled up to her as he raced up the stairs.

Suddenly, the wall to their bedroom smashed as a huge robot went shooting from one room to another. Amy stepped out of the rubble, her giant hammer in hand.

"Amy!" Sonic sighed in relief. "Are you hurt?"

She hugged him briefly. "That robot was standing over me! It tried to take me but I managed to escape." Hearing the oncoming hoard of robots entering the home from downstairs, the pair prepared themselves for battle. "Where did they come from?!"

"Eggman's obviously back on the scene. I just don't get how he knew I was here." He spin dashed his way through the fleet of robots that were coming up the stairs. He landed back next to . "He must be keeping up with the gossip."

Swinging her hammer at the robots, Amy helped to clear the way. "Whether it's Eggman or the press, someone is paying for the destruction of the house!"

More and more robots entered the home, cornering the hedgehogs. Hiding Amy behind him, Sonic growled as the robots came closer, aiming their spinning saws at them. Not having a choice but to retreat, Sonic focused his thoughts into the chaos emeralds. They appeared around him, allowing him to transform into Super Sonic.

Grabbing his girlfriend, Sonic flew passed the fleet of robots and out of the house.

All you had to do was capture the girl! How hard is that?!" Eggman growled at his army of bots after failing to capture Amy.

Sonic looked puzzled. "Why is Eggman after you?" He looked down at Amy who returned his puzzled expression.

Furious with his robots, Eggman slammed his fist onto a button on his flying machine. The robots within the house exploded, destroying the house with them.

"NOOO!" Amy screamed as she witnessed her home go up in smoke and flames. Everything she had hadib been in there. Now it had been blown away in seconds.

Turning to the voice of the scream, Eggman looked flabbergasted. "Eh?! You're supposed to be in there! Sonic?! Of course you are here..." Realising he didn't have any robots left to battle, he let out a frustrated sigh. "This isn't over!" He flew off into the distance.

Sonic flew off in the opposite direction, towards Tails' workshop. He held Amy close to him after he could hear her softly crying into his chest.

"My home..." She quietly sobbed.

"Don't worry Ames. We'll sort this." His face held a serious look as he flew towards his friend's home. If Eggman was targeting Amy, he had to put an end to that plan as soon as possible.

* * *

Opening the entrance to the workshop, Sonic carried Amy inside. Placing the girl on the ground, Sonic took a few steps forward before the lights automatically switched on.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tails rubbed his eye. He stood next to the light switch with a frown on his face. He must have switched on the lights.

Guessing the boy had been alerted on their approach by his alarm system, Sonic got straight to the point. "Eggman attacked."

"He destroyed my home." Amy cried.

Consoling his girlfriend, Sonic pulled her close to him, allowing her to once again, cry into his chest. "Tails, get everyone over here. Eggman has gone too far this time."

"On it!" Tails ran to his desk and began communicating with the team.

Taking Amy by the hand and raising it to his lips, Sonic planted a kiss, holding his promise. "Eggman will pay for this. You have my word." He moved away from her, taking the red chaos emerald out of his back quills. It glowed at his touch as he thought menacing thoughts. If Eggman had to die to save Amy, he would make it happen.


	9. Dark Sonic

Chapter Nine: Dark Sonic

_"Somebody please help!"_

_"Come on! We have to run!"_

_"My baby! Where's my baby?! Has anyone seen my baby?!"_

_The voices of the people echoed around him. Sorrowful cries rang through his mind as the citizens mourned their fallen kin. The children clinged to their parents as the stormy weather battered their backs._

_Chaos ensued upon the people. Running for safety or taking cover, they desperately tried to survive the onslaught that had already taken so many._

_He could see them looking upwards. As if their worse nightmare had entered their reality. With shaky breaths, they called out his name in hope that the being they once knew still lay dormant within._

_"Sonic... Sonic... Sonic."_

_A twisted smile laced his face. Looking down at the people, he let out a sinister laugh. A laugh that sent chills down their spines._

_In moments, there was darkness. Now adorned in the blood of innocence, his piercing white eyes lit his way through the darkness._

_"_ Sonic!"

His head shot up. Looking towards the owner of the voice that rang through his ears, his attention lay on his best friend. He had been sat opposite him with a worried expression on his face. Had he zoned out? Did he fall asleep? That had to have been a dream. A dark, dark dream.

"We were just talking about the plan." The fox reminded him.

He took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was sat at the table in the kitchen, in Tails' workshop. Tails and Cream were sitting opposite him and Amy. Around them were the rest of the team: Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and surprisingly, Silver and Blaze.

They were all staring at him, expecting a plan or at least a suggestion. What was there to discuss? All they had to do was go to Eggman, destroy his robots and finish him off. Once and for all. No mercy. No remorse. He deserved to die. He must die.

"Sonic?" Amy grasped his shoulder. She could feel how tense he was. He looked so serious, so tempered... So disturbed.

Shaking off his thoughts, he turned to his girlfriend and gave her a weak smile. She of all people knew that he only wanted to keep her safe. After the stunt Eggman pulled, he couldn't let him get away with it and think he could try it again. Plan to kill his girl and you were asking for death.

Besides, he had already lost her before. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to do it again.

Leaning back in his chair, Sonic fiddled with the red chaos emerald in his hand. "We're wasting time making a plan. We head to Eggman's base and take him out while his fleet is low."

"What makes you certain that his fleet is low?" Shadow questioned the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, for all we know. He could have sent out his weak robots to get your attention whilst keeping his strong ones back at the base." Rouge nodded in agreement with the Ultimate lifeform.

Sonic balled his fist. "What does it matter? We've taken his bots head on before. We can do it again."

Knuckles raised his fist in the air. "Yeah! We'll show him who he's messing with!"

Tails could sense the irritation riving from his best friend. His whole persona was pissed. Rolling the chaos emerald around on the table in front of him with a vexed looked on his face. He guessed he was still shaken about the murder attempt Eggman had thrown on them. It was rather surprising that Eggman would do such a thing. Even so, heading straight into battle without any sleep, food or any form of energy wasn't going to help.

"Sonic. You need to rest. A lot has happened tonight and I think we'll all think more clearly in the morning." The fox .

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sonic stood from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "We don't have time! Every moment we spend planning, sleeping, eating, whatever! We are allowing Eggman to create a giant army. He intended to kill Amy. I refuse to sit back and give him time."

"Soni-" His girlfriend tried to calm him down.

"I'll go over there and kill him myself if I have to!"

Silence fell amongst the team. Had he mentioned killing Eggman? They exchanged looks. In all the years of fighting the mad Doctor, even after everything he had done, murder had never been a solution. Sonic of all people was highly merciful. To suggest anything as dark as killing him was out of character.

Something wasn't right with him.

"Did... Did you just say _kill him_?" Tails spoke slowly, questioning his own hearing.

Sonic frowned, looking down at the Chaos emerald on the table. He could feel their eyes on him yet again. Of course they didn't understand. They weren't there. They hadn't been through what he had been through. They didn't have to go through the weeks of heartache, isolation and depression. They didn't fear going out for the world to shame them. They hadn't watched the person they love walk away and be held by someone else. That pain, that anger... It was coming back again.

He could just see that no good hedgehog's smug face.

**SLAM!**

"We're going now!" He yelled at them.

"Sonic." Amy grabbed onto his arm, hoping he would calm down. It wasn't like him to be so pent up.

Using his telekinesis, Silver grabbed the chaos emerald from the table. The last thing they needed was an angry, powerful, Super Sonic on the loose.

He was just about to step forward and take it back from the silver hedgehog when Shadow grabbed his arm.

"You need to calm down." He warned him.

"You need to let me go." Sonic retaliated, continuing to struggle in Shadow's grasp.

Amy stood in front of Sonic and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please calm down Sonic. Whatever Eggman has planned, we can deal with it. We have always dealt with him, no matter how many robots he has. Please listen to your friends. They only want to do what is best for all of us."

He stopped moving and looked down at his girlfriend. Tears were building up in her eyes. Gah, what was he doing? His anger was with Eggman. Why was he taking it out on his friends? "Ames..." his voice softened.

Hearing his temper subsiding, Shadow let go of his arm. Sonic wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You're right. I'm sorry." He turned to their friends with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry guys. Don't know what came over me."

"Yeah. We've heard that before..." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Ignoring the echidna's comment, Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder. "It's best if we all rest right now."

"If that was the case, we didn't need to get out of bed in the first place." Rouge crossed her arms.

"You can all stay here if you like. We can all bunk in the living room." Tails offered.

Sonic rubbed the end of his nose. "Heh, may have to excuse us from the 'we' part." He pulled Amy closer to him, causing her to blush.

"Alright hedgies, get a room. Oh wait, that's what you're doing." The bat gave them a wink. "Just don't be too loud. I've already had my beauty sleep interrupted."

Too bashful to reply, the pair excused themselves from the team and made their way to bed. Stopping outside his bedroom door, Amy squeezed Sonic's hand, grabbing his attention.

"You sounded a little pent up back there. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it's just been a long night. I'll be fine. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay... Although. I was thinking you might need a bit of stress relief." She flashed a devious smile.

His brow furrowed at her to the next room."

"Isn't getting caught a part of the fun?"

His smirk grew at her response. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" He kissed his giggling girlfriend. Opening the door behind her, the blue hedgehog hoisted the girl up and wrap her legs around his waist. Closing the door behind him, the couple relieved their stress together.

* * *

All congregating in the workshop, Sonic paced back and forth, giving orders to his team. "Cream, Tails will survey the area from sky view. Shadow and Knuckles, on the front lines with me. Silver and Blaze, on defense. Rouge..." He pulled out a few rings from his back quills. "Can you take Amy shopping?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at the request. "Wait, what?" She looked Amy up and down, she had been wearing her pyjamas. Of course, her house had been destroyed. Her clothes would have been destroyed with it. "What about the battle? You don't expect me to sit out, do you?"

He placed the rings in her hand as he ushered her and his girlfriend out the door. "You have the best job! Being Amy's stylist for the day."

"So I'm babysitting your girlfriend now?" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Who says I need babysitting?" Amy frowned at her female friend. She then turned her annoyance to her boyfriend. "Are you implying I don't have style?" She too crossed her arms at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic nervously chuckled. It wasn't that he didn't think they could do well, he simply wanted Amy to be safe. As long as she was away from the battlefield, she would be. And if any danger were to come her way, Rouge would certainly be a great defender.

If only the girls would agree.

"Look, you really don't want to be on the battlefield in your pyjamas, do you? Besides, you can have... girl time and... girl talk... That sorta thing."

Rouge scoffed. "Yeah, we can talk about how to be quiet when you're busy in the bedroom." The hedgehog's blushed at her comment. Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "That's right. You're not that quiet."

He could hear his friends gossiping and snickering behind him. He knew he should have covered Amy's mouth.

Blushing a deep scarlet, Amy refused to look back at her friends. "If it makes you happy, we'll go shopping. Just be careful and... Don't kill him." He gave him a serious look, refusing to look away until he agreed.

Sonic stared back at her, holding his emotionless expression. His intentions still remained. With Eggman gone, they would be free from the excessive attacks, the casualties of the people and personally free to live together without threat. Honestly keeping him around was restricting the city and it's people. It was also stopping their happiness. Why had they allowed him to live for so long?

Hiding his intent, Sonic faked a smile. "I know what I said last night but, I was just mad at what he did. I'm not gonna kill him."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She gave him a small peck on his cheek. With a final glimpse of her lover, she left the team and walked along the path with Rouge.

The bat said nothing for most of the walk, stunned by the mundane task given to her and how quick Amy had been to give in. They should have been on the battle grounds, destroying everything in their path.

And Amy. The somewhat reckless fighter who, like her partner, had countlessly disobeyed plans and objectives and jumped straight into the action without permission. Why was she suddenly submissive? Was Sonic's loving too good to risk misbehaving?

"You're not thinking I'm actually gonna let him keep me out the battle, are you?" Amy had been watching her think.

The bat stopped walking, her surprised look changed to humorous. "I was thinking that maybe you've gotten so caught up in Sonic's seduction that you were actually going to go through with his plan."

The hedgehog giggled. "As irresistible as he is, it'll take a lot more than that to get me to leave the fight. Not even Zenith could stop me." Looking down at her pyjama shorts and t-shirt, she frowned. "Okay new plan. We buy a killer outfit that'll knock Sonic off his feet and then we head straight to Eggman's base."

"I can live with that."

They high fived one another in agreement and made their way into the city, determined to prove their strength to their leader.

* * *

His lair stood tall within the mountains. The platform protruding outwards, facing the ocean below. It's metal walls reached astonishing levels with floors layering above one another towards the clouds. It was a marvel of a base. One which Sonic planned to burn to the ground.

Sonic and his team stood within an opening of the mountain, not too far from the base. He sent Tails and Cream to survey the area and report the number of robots on patrol. He imagined Eggman would have known they would come so he expected a hoard to get through.

He looked over his shoulder to check on his team. They were as determined as he was. Of course, there motives were more innocent than his. Fight the Doctor, win, celebrate and go home. That was the usual thing to do. Only this time will be the last time. He knew it.

"Sonic. We have visual." Tails' voice came through the communicator.

"What's happening?"

The fox looked down at the base. A few of the usual bots were scouting the area. Not much of a battle there. "A few robots spotted. C class. Nothing major. Approximately fifteen sighted."

"Thanks buddy." He responded to Tails before turning to his friends. "Alright. The starter robots are out. Expect more to appear and brace yourself for any robots from the B or A class. If there are too many, we'll fall back on the chaos emeralds." He held out his hand to the futuristic hedgehog. "I'll need the one you have."

Silver stared at him. "Why do you need it now?"

Confused, he raised an eyebrow at him. "If the battle gets serious then I'll need it to go Super Sonic."

Still not convinced, Silver looked away. Blaze leaned over and whispered to him. "Don't let him suspect anything."

He handed the red chaos emerald over with caution. Sonic grabbed the emerald and slipped it in his back quills. "Thanks. Let's do this!" He headed out towards the base.

Blaze looked over at Silver. "If we step in too soon, we may completely change the future."

"That's the goal."

"You know what I mean. Don't let them know about the battle until the right moment." She demanded. He nodded in return.

They sprinted across the mountain side, being agile with their footing as they leapt from one mountain to another. On his order, the team lunged off the final mountain peak and glided until they were above Eggman's base.

The robots below tracked their movements and immediately began to shoot at them. Bullets from various locations came darting towards them.

"Move!" Sonic shouted as he avoided being shot.

On command, they dodged the attack. They landed on the platform and charged at the robots.

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

One by one the robots fell to their feet. Bolts and screws rolled around and the sound of clanging metal echoed through the mountain range. Impressed by how quickly his team had defeated the enemy, Sonic appeared to be smug about the victory.

"Anymore for us Eggbrain?!" Sonic sneered.

No words came from their enemy. Instead, the platform before them opened and an array of robots came up from below.

"Sonic! There has to be at least a hundred to fight! All B class!" Tails gasped in surprise by the dynamic change from fifteen robots to a hundred.

"We got this!" Sonic reassured his friends. Forming into a spin dash, he attacked the robots. His attack bounced off their armoured chests, sending Sonic back to his main position. "Alright. That didn't work."

"Analysing now! Cover me!" Tails tinkered with his communicator as Silver provided a forcefield for him. The robots used their heavy mechanical fists to slam down against the forcefield, causing Silver to struggle under the pressure. Aiding her friend, Blaze covered her friends by scorching the area around them, burning the robots.

"Nice work, Blaze. That's one weakness we found." Sonic continued to dodge the attacks from the robots who were slamming their giant fists into the ground around him.

**CRASH!**

Their attention turned to the sound of the fallen robot. Knuckles appeared from behind it's head. "Eggman foolishly made his robots with a deactivation button installed on the back of their heads. Hit them there and we're done here."

Tails frowned and switched off his communicator. "Was so close to finalising..."

The battle went on. Using their weaknesses to their advantage, the team soon had the robots to the ground.

"You're making this waaaay too easy, Doc. Is that all you got?" Sonic grinned.

The platform once again opened up in front of them. This time, a giant robot with a laser eye and flamethrowers for hands came from below. The team gave Sonic glares.

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Okay. Looks like he does have more."

"Go now X Tornado!" Tails called out into the distance. His plane had been on auto pilot, circling the mountains. On command the plane flew over to the base. "Activate Chaos Cannon!"

The chaos energy channelled within the cannon before releasing a powerful laser at the giant robot. The laser stabbed through the robot with ease and caused it to explode. The team covered their eyes from the explosion.

"NO! My robot! You'll pay for that!" The doctor's voice could be heard through the speakers attached to his lair. He pressed a big red button, signalling all his fallen robots to reactivate again. "How about that?!"

The previously knocked down robots rose to their feet again, surrounding Sonic and his team. They backed up until they were all back to back.

"Incoming! A feminine voice came from above. Looking up, they saw the pink hedgehog falling above them, her hammer in hand. Swiftly, she swung her hammer back and slammed it into the platform. The ground quaked, causing the robots to fall over.

Composing himself after the quake, Sonic looked to see his girlfriend standing in front of him, her coat blowing in the wind. "Amy?"

She turned to him. Chaos, he hadn't prepared himself for this. There she was, wearing her new outfit. It certainly left him lost for words. It appeared as though she had a white polo neck crop top beneath her long red coat. Her red skater skirt that appeared to be too short was accompanied by a pair of black shorts beneath, matching her buckled black belt. His eyes darted down to the white stockings she wore that were covered by her new red boots. She looked fierce and ready for a fight.

"Uh, Sonic?"

He shook his head. Mentally scolding himself for staring. "Why are you her- You know what, I'm not even mad. You look great!" He pulled her into his arms.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. He moved his hand to her face and pulled her close, until their lips were moments away from connecting.

"Guys!" Tails snapped them out of their little world. "Really not the time for that!"

"Oh ho ho ho! There you are!" Eggman's voice blasted through the speakers. The man himself appeared in his hovering machine from the lair. "I have been waiting for you." He sneered down at Sonic and Amy, deliberately looking at Amy.

"What do you want with her, Eggman?" Sonic growled, he stepped in front of her and used himself as a shield.

The doctor pressed a button on his machine, releasing a projector that displayed the pictures that Zenith had sent him. "Your acquaintance sent me this file not too long before he was taken down. Seems I have missed quite a lot since my, uh, vacation."

Cubot appeared behind the doctor, scratching his metallic head. "What vacation? You mean the power shortage?"

"Shut up you ignoramus!" He shushed the robot with a slap around the head.

The images switched from one to another. To their horror, the pictures of their previous affair were being broadcasted for all their friends to see. Humiliated, Amy looked away from the screen whilst Sonic stared on, enraged by their infiltrated privacy.

Then he saw two pictures that really sent him in a rage.

One picture displayed Amy asleep in her bed. Zenith had taken a picture of himself next to her. As angered as he was, he knew she wasn't aware of that. That creep had sneaked into her room and invaded her privacy before she even woke up.

The second picture however did not look so innocent.

It looked as if a camera had been set up. Possibly on one of Amy's shelves. It caught her and Zenith kissing. Her back was facing the camera so he couldn't make out her reaction. Had she intended to kiss him?

"Wh- Wait... What?" He stuttered his words, unable to fully process what he was seeing.

Noticing his confused and shocked persona, Amy looked up at her boyfriend and then to the screen. She gasped. No, no, this wasn't happening. "Sonic. Listen to me-"

"You kissed him?!" He unintentionally shouted. He ran his fingers through his quills, trying to hold back his temper.

"No! He kissed me! I pushed him off immediately after, I swear."

"Let me get this straight. You accused me of cheating for weeks! And yet, you were the one that cheated on me?"

"He kissed me! I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him off!" Amy insisted, stepping towards him and resting her hand on his cheek. "You know I would never do that to you, Sonic. I love you."

Refusing to listen to her, he forced her hand away from him. "And you never thought to tell me?!"

"I didn't think it would matter. It happened ages ago now and I made it clear to him that I didn't want that. Sonic please... This doesn't have to change anything."

"But it does!" He yelled at her. She froze from his outburst. He breathed out heavily. "I don't do emotions, okay? It's not me. But you, you made me start feeling all these things and now I can't control it!"

Her eyes widened as a black aura began to form around him. "Sonic..." She cautiously backed away her lover.

"After all this time. You were the one keeping secrets?" His voice remained low. His image darkening as he closed his eyes. "I... trusted you." His eyes shot open, revealing his gleaming white eyes staring back at her. "I opened my heart to you!"

Silver grabbed the female and wrapped her in his forcefield. "Now I'm stepping in!" Blaze nodded in agreement and created a fire wall in front of Sonic, blocking him from getting to Amy and their friends.

"Yes! Let out your anger Sonic! With your power against the city, I'll swoop in and claim what's left and the Eggman Empire will be mine!"

The dark hedgehog span his attention to the Doctor. Feeling the anger within him, he sped in front of the Doctor and grabbed him by his throat. He strangled him hard. "I'll let out my anger... On you." Eggman attempted to speak but Sonic's grip was too strong. "I would of had everything again if you hadn't taken away my happiness. You'll find out what it's like to lose everything."

"Sonic!" Tails tried to call up to his friend but to no avail. He was too far gone to hear him now.

He flew up with his arch nemesis in his grasp and hovered over the ocean. Without any remorse, he let the man fall. He rolled down the mountain side and fell into the water. His friends watched the scene with terror as the dark hedgehog turned to them, lurking over them like a twisted nightmare.

Creating a bigger forcefield, Silver protected his friends from Dark Sonic. The former blue hedgehog slammed against the forcefield, growling loudly at his failed attempt to get in. Silver held his position with a struggle. If only he was super, he would be able to match Dark Sonic's power.

Dissatisfied with his blood thirst, Sonic took off for the city. Silver collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"We have to stop him! He's going to destroy the city!" Blaze exclaimed, preparing to take off after him.

"How can you be so sure?" Knuckles questioned her. Despite his question, he still prepared himself to race to the city.

"I'll explain what we know on the way. Just know that the city needs saving, now!"

The team took off towards the city. For the first time, they would have to fight their leader and hope he would return from the dark.


	10. Battle of Versai

Chapter Ten: Battle of Versai

He walked around in the darkness, curious as to where he was. He remembered being on the battlefield, he had witnessed his previous affair being broadcasted for everyone to see. Then he saw the pictures of his girlfriend and that rat of a hedgehog... Then it all went dark. Where was he? He wasn't on the battlefield anymore, he knew that for certain.

" _Get back here, Sonic_ _!"_

**Zoom! Boom!**

_"For Chaos sake! Won't you just listen to me!"_

**Zoom!**

The familiar voice echoed around the blue hedgehog. A voice he hadn't heard in so long. His stomach churned with anticipation and anxiety at the sound. One he wished he had listened to.

"Mother?" He called out into the darkness. He span around frantically, trying to locate his long lost mother. What he would give to see her again, to be the boy she wished for him to be.

" _Sonic! Don't make me call your father!"_

_"Nooo. Sorry mama! Sorry!"_ A miniature blue dash of light passed him. It was his younger self. Confused, he followed the young child into the darkness. He could feel the anxiety building inside him as he began to remember the conversation swirling around him.

"This can't be happening." He thought aloud.

_"Did you see how fast I was going, Mama?!"_ The little blue hedgehog jumped up and down in excitement. Sonic looked up at the figure that was a silhouette of a woman.

"Huh?" He tilted his head at the silhouette. Did he know that figure? Yes, yes of course. His younger self had been talking to his mother. But if that was true, why couldn't he see her?

Repression. He had forced himself to forget about her and his family for so long, he couldn't even remember her.

"If I'm going to get outta here, I'm gonna have to understand all of this." He again, thought aloud. Focusing his mind on the memory, it all came racing back to him, speeding around him like a train of the past. By habit, he blocked the memories that caused him pain. Oh it hurt. Anything to do with emotional pain, he would shut out just to avoid feeling it all again.

He needed to remember. He needed to see his mother again. Even if it was for the last time. "Focus!" he yelled at himself. Forcing himself into a deep meditation, the memories flashed before him. One in particular came closer and closer to him until he was in the memory himself.

There he was, in his old village. Familiar faces passed him by as he walked along the path. Yes, he remembered now. The beautiful idyllic village of his childhood. It was a lot more colourful than he remembered.

"Sonic!" The familiar voice could be heard again. Desperate to see his mother, he raced off in the direction towards his former home. He came to a halt a few steps away from the tall woman in front of him.

Aleena. The beautiful purple hedgehog with long flowing quills that gave off a floral aroma. She stood in a long off-white dress with a red apron on, covered in flour. She was calling from the doorframe to her disobedient son who had been racing around the town. "Get back here Sonic!"

Sonic walked towards his mother, reaching out in hopes to feel her shoulder and alert her of his presence. His hand went straight through her. Of course, he was in a memory. She wasn't truly there.

"For Chaos sake. Won't you just listen to me?!" She appeared to be exhausted and somewhat defeated in her attempts to get her son back in the house. Sonic held a sorrowful expression. If only he had listened. If only he saw what he had done to his mother. "Sonic! Don't make me call your father!"

His younger self instantly appeared. Stomping his feet in a panicked tantrum. "Nooo. Sorry Mama! Sorry!" he pulled on his mother's dress. He was shorter than he remembered. He must have been five in this memory. His mother rubbed the top of his head, happy to have him back at her side. "Did you see how fast I was going Mama?!" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes dear. But you can't keep running off on your own. What if something were to happen to you?" She knelt down in front of her boy and gave him a hug. "Please don't run off again."

He crossed his fingers behind her back. "I won't..."

Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled at his youthful self. That was typical behaviour for him as a child. False promises, pranks, white lies... He was a handful for his mother.

Taking her son by the hand, she walked him inside. Sonic followed shortly behind. That was right, the home was mainly made of wood. The inside had always been like a log cabin, with pictures decorating the walls and wooden furniture adorning each room. It wasn't perfect but it was everything to him. He felt nostalgic walking through the halls.

Sitting at the table were his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. They had been eating their lunch during his absence. They smirked at him, knowing he got into trouble. He stuck his tongue out at the pair.

How did he forget his siblings? The duo that along with him, formed a trio of terrible triplets. Sonic being the most difficult with his special powers, Manic, a close second and then Sonia, the more sensible child but had her moments. The three had always been inseparable as kids. Now they were barely in his mind. He sighed heavily.

"Kids. Go play for a second. Mummy needs mummy time." Aleena sighed as she slouched at the kitchen table. The kids ran off and up the stairs to their bedroom. Aleena breathed another sigh and rested her head against the table.

"You sound like you could use a break." Chuck walked into the kitchen. Sonic watched his uncle walk through him and proceed to make his mother a cup of tea.

Aleena pulled on her quills as the tension got to her. "I just don't know what to do, Charles. With Jules being away, I just can't cope. Like the other two I can handle but... With Sonic and his powers... It's just so hard."

Placing a cup of tea in front of her, the male hedgehog sat opposite her with his own cup of tea in hand. "Yes, he can be a bit much at times but it'll pass. Besides, he is quite the marvel and you know how helpful he is with the neighbours. With his power, we may be able to defeat that mental doctor."

"I know. I know... If Jules wasn't on deployment, I wouldn't be so stressed. I hate to admit it but there are times where I just wonder how I'd cope if that illness had taken him before he was born... What if the chaos energy didn't run through him..."

"Aleena. He would be dead."

"I know... That's why I feel so terrible. I don't want him dead. I just regret the ritual sometimes..."

Sonic remembered hearing the conversation. He had been nearby when they were talking. Where was he sat? Oh yeah. He turned around to see his five year old self on the stairs. He was visibly shaken, hearing his mother question whether she wanted him around. The tears streamed down his little face. Doing what he did best whenever he was upset, he ran, slamming the front door behind him.

Alarmed by the slamming door, Aleena rushed out of her chair and ran towards the door. "Oh god, Sonic!"

"I'll go get him, stay with the kids!" Chuck instructed the distressed mother. Closing the door behind him as he left, Aleena fell to her knees with grief and cried into her hands.

Sonic tried to console his crying mother, only for his hand to once again, go straight through her. It hurt to see her so saddened. Not wanting to witness anymore, he shook his head violently, breaking the memory.

The memories continued to flow, much to his dismay. He found himself racing back to the house. It was now dark as the sun had set long before his venture back to his family. He could hear screaming in the background. Lasers and the sound of metallic legs stomping as they walked. The village was in flames with smoke filling the sky.

"Mama!" The boy cried out, he slipped passed the robots with ease. Charging into his home, he found the place was deserted. He ran through every room, trying to find his family. Nothing. Nothing but silence.

"Mummy?" He looked around, frantically looking for his mother. "Mama? I-I'm back now... I'll be good!" He darted around the house again, maybe they were hiding from the robots outside. Still, he found nothing.

Sonic tried to hold back the pain he was feeling in his chest. The familiar feeling of abandonment. His family had left him. Was it because he was never wanted? He was supposed to be dead after all. Did they leave him all alone?

"Mama! Come back! I'm still here!" He called out for the hallway. She'd be back. Uncle Chuck was looking for him anyway. That was it, they were probably waiting for him.

The young boy sat on his bed and waited... and waited... and waited. The scene around them changed as the time rolled passed. Dust began to form and cobwebs built up around the house. Sonic himself was uncertain how long he waited. He just knew they never came.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice called out from downstairs. The young Sonic hid under the bed, shaking from the new presence in the house with him. "Is anybody here?" The footsteps came up the stairs cautiously. Sonic knelt down beside himself and tried to reassure the child.

"They're here to help ya, mini me." He cooed to his younger self. He knew his words couldn't be heard but was hopeful his thoughts reached him.

The footsteps came into his bedroom. The man was surveying the area around him. Little Sonic covered his mouth whilst the man searched his room. Sonic watched the man. He was a soldier. Not his father but possibly one that knew him. Seeing it all happening again made him regret his next action.

Feeling the sense of fear overtake him, he dashed out from under the bed and raced down the stairs. "He's here! Grab him!" The soldiers downstairs were preparing to grab him. Fearing being caught by strangers, Little Sonic spin dashed his way passed the soldiers, knocking them to the ground. He raced off into the distance, crying as he ran.

He had been running ever since. Running from the memories. Running from the pain.

It finally caught up with him.

_"Will you marry me?!"_ Amy's voice called out to him. Still in his meditation, Sonic opened one of his eyes. His vision was compromised. Glassed over with tears. How long had he been crying for?

"Ames?"

_"Someday Sonic, I will be your bride!"_

Again, her voice. She sounded a lot younger. She used to say that to him all the time.

This must have been when she was twelve. Always chasing him. Never giving in. Always wanting to hold him and cuddle him.

Being a hero made him feel like he was wanted. That was enough to fill that hole of abandonment. It gave him the satisfaction of seeing his powers being used for good and for the people to cheer when they saw him. But then there was Amy.

She was so insistent on being his partner. Even before she knew how babies were made, she would tell him that she was going to marry him and have all his children. It scared him. This girl who was originally no more than a crazy fan, wormed her way into the team, into a leader, into his interests.

He couldn't face it again. To open his heart to someone and allow himself to get hurt. So he did what he did best, ran.

" _Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!"_

_"You cannot deny destiny, my darling Sonic."_

Well, she wasn't lying.

It wasn't until he was sixteen when the feelings for her began to pester him. How he'd blush at her developing chest pressed against him. The way she was so quick to back him up in a fight. And the dreams... He shook his head.

Then time went on, the feelings grew even more as she matured. She bloomed into an idol of society, a voice to the people. She became stronger, more tolerable. Not to mention more and more attractive.

The image of her recovering from the shot she took for him flashed in front of him. That was when he unknowingly allowed her into his heart. The hugs, the kisses. It felt right. Being with her, felt right.

Another image flashed in front of him. He had been holding a small box in his hand. He opened it, staring down at the small ring he had bought. A beautiful gold band with a blue emerald gleaming in the centre. He stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, in the workshop, practicing his speech.

_"Ames... No. Amy... Amy Rose. Will you marry me? Gah, no. Will you be my bride? Hm..."_ His breath was shaky. _"Will you... Ugh. This is stupid. You can't marry your friend."_

He had convinced himself so well. Told him himself often enough that she was nothing more than a friend. A close friend. But he wanted nothing more than what she was offering. A family. Someone who loved him unconditionally. That kind of love that his power had always stopped him from having.

_"She lied to us the whole time."_ A deep, eery voice came from the darkness. He hadn't heard that one before. It sounded so much like his own voice and yet, it was unrecognisable.

"What are you talking about?" He called out to the voice.

_"She made us believe her. Like the temptress she is, she lead us to believe she had our best interests as her priority... Allowed us to fall for her... THEN SHE LIED!"_

"You mean Amy? What's with this 'we' stuff anyway? Who are you?" He looked around him once again. Then he saw the piercing white eyes. It was him. Only dark. Demonic. "Why am I here?"

"We were never meant to be in this world. We are a lost cause. A once believed in design for hope. Not anymore. They will pay for ever denying us."

"Who is they?"

"The world."

His dark form raised his arms, rising upwards and disappearing in a puff of smoke. A sinister laugh could be heard all around him.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled out. He continued to run in the darkness, searching for an exit. If he didn't act now, the lives of everyone would cease to exist.

* * *

"There he is!" Tails pointed at the dark Shadow zipping into buildings and blowing them up in his path. The people screamed, running passed them as the creature destroyed their city.

"Alright, make it quick. How do you guys know about all this?!" Knuckles balled his fists, his sight never leaving Dark Sonic.

"They call it The Battle of Versai. This battle was said to be the end of Eggman's reign but the beginning of something far worse. A creature of darkness. Deprived of warmth and love. I always heard the stories but I never knew it could be Sonic. When I found the book on it, I tracked the date and location to here and now. Once I told Blaze about it, we rushed back here. Luckily we got Tails' signal on arrival."

Amy pulled on his shoulder, spinning the silver hedgehog to look at her. "Deprived of love? I have always loved him!"

"Just because you love him, doesn't mean he believed it." Blaze crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Amy but this creature was created using Sonic's hidden anger, sorrow... Anything negative mixed with the power of Chaos."

Fresh tears fell down her face. "Did I help in creating this?" She thought aloud, walking away from the team, she covered her mouth. Nausea overwhelmed her. To think she had a part in his downfall made her sick. But of course she did. She had told him and herself for years that she loved him and yet the minute they had a bad moment in their relationship, she left him to face the darkness on his own. Literally hours after it went bad. Ugh, she hated herself right now.

"We don't have time to question anything right now, Amy. We gotta stop him!" Rouge pulled her back into the circle.

"Can't we shoot him with your cannon thingy?" Knuckles asked the teenaged fox.

Tails' eyes widened. "He's powered with Chaos energy! We don't know how much his body can take. Not enough energy and he can absorb it and become more powerful. Too much and we could kill him."

"We don't have any other choice." Shadow stepped in. "We can't reach super form when he has the chaos emeralds and we'd have to be in harmony with Sonic to channel enough energy for us to gain any power from the emeralds."

Pondering their situation, Cream remembered what Tails said about the Chaos Cannon. How it replicated atoms within the energy. "Can't we use the energy left in the Cannon? Tails says it's the same energy from the Master Emerald."

"Nice thinking Cream!" Tails clicked his fingers. "Though I used quite a bit when we destroyed that robot. I dunno if there will be enough to transform."

"Call your plane down and find out!" Knuckles demanded.

"Alright, sheesh." Lifting up his communicator, he summond the X Tornado. The plane soon came over the city.

Dark Sonic saw the plane appear and threw Chaos Spears in its direction. "Shields up!" The plane automatically deflected the attack with it's barrier. Sonic increased the attack, throwing more spears. "dodge it!" It managed to avoid all the spears, save one. It hit the right wing, causing the plane to come crashing down.

The team followed the plane as it landed on one of the main roads, within the city. Tails flew over to his plane. "Noo. My poor baby. Are you hurt?!" He checked the engines.

"Dude. It's a plane. Chill..." Knuckles tried to hush the distressed boy.

"Take that back! She has feelings..." Looking over the engine, he sighed with relief. She was out of the count for regular combat but she could still take on battle mode. "She can still fight. She just needs to restore some energy."

The echidna scratched his head, slightly disturbed the fox's attachment to the flying object. "Okay... What about the chaos energy?"

Tails pressed a button, a trunk on the side of the plane opened up. Lifting the door to the trunk, he could see the battery containing the Chaos energy was half full. "Possibly enough to transform. We'll need more time for the atoms to replicate should we need to shoot Sonic with the Cannon."

Pressing their hands against the battery, Shadow and Silver closed their eyes to focus on the chaos energy, channeling the power into themselves. "Chaos... Control!" They both exclaimed as they entered their super forms. Not wasting any time, the boys flew off to battle Dark Sonic.

"Yeah. We'll just wait here then!" Rouge placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't be silly. We need to evacuate the rest of the people from the city." Amy insisted. "Knuckles, go with Rouge. Search north. Blaze, head south. Tails, East. Cream, head West. I'll handle the centre."

"The battle is happening in the centre of the city. You could get hurt." Blaze informed her.

The pink hedgehog nodded. "I know that. But if I caused this then it's the least I can do."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Blaze nodded and headed south. The team split, leaving Amy to head towards the centre of the battle.

* * *

The battle raged on. Shadow and Silver attack from both sides of the dark hedgehog, circling around him to confuse him and to avoid his attacks.

Frustrated, Dark Sonic let out a blood curdling scream. "Even in your super forms, you cannot best me."

"Really? We seem to be doing a pretty good job beating you!" Silver threw an attack towards Sonic. The dark hedgehog held up his hand, stopping the attack in mid air. He laughed at Silver's surprised expression.

Shadow attacked the creature head on. Sonic smirked menacingly. Using the Chaos energy, he clenched his fist, choking the Ultimate lifeform. "Neither of you are a match for me. You will all burn together."

"Why are you doing this?" Silver questioned him. "You're a hero! Not a villain."

"I am your worse nightmare." He threw Shadow into Silver. The pair fell to the ground, breaking the ground beneath them from their impact.

Shadow gasped for air and coughed harshly. "He's - too strong - in this form."

Silver struggled to get up. "Even if we can't beat him, we have to distract him long enough for the chaos energy to duplicate."

Amy rushed over to the boys and helped them up. "Are you two okay?!"

"We can't beat him... But we can distract him." Silver held onto her to regain his balance.

Dark Sonic landed harshly in front of them, splitting the ground below him. "As you can see, she does not cling to one. She clings to many."

What? Who was he even talking to? She pondered for a moment. Wait, was this darkness keeping Sonic within? "Sonic! Can you hear me?!" She cried out for her boyfriend. "I know you're in there!"

Dark Sonic scowled at her. "I can hear you loud and clear, sunshine. I'd prefer if I didn't." He used the chaos energy to life her off the ground.

"Let her go." Shadow growled, grabbing the girl.

Seeing his arms around her caused Dark Sonic to let out a chaos force, sending them flying. "You'll regret that, Hedgehog!"

"Get out of here." Shadow pushed the girl away from the battle. "Silver, get her to safety."

"You can't take him on your own!"

Shadow gave him a look. "Go!"

Silver reluctantly grabbed Amy and flew her back to the fallen plane. "I'm sorry Amy but if Sonic gets pent up from seeing you, you'll have to sit out."

"I can't just wait around whilst everyone takes action!"

"I'm sorry..." He raced off into the centre of the city again, leaving Amy next to the X Tornado.

She huffed, looking at the fallen plane. "Looks like you will keep me company... Look at me, talking to a plane. I'm no better than Tails!"

Then she noticed the energy in the battery glowing. Alarmed, she approached with caution. The energy was rising slowly but it was definitely reacting more than anything.

That was when she thought about Dark Sonic seemingly talking to himself. If he had been talking to Sonic, maybe she could get through to him? If she couldn't do it in regular form... How about super form?

She wasn't even sure she had a super form. She had never used chaos control before. It wasn't like she tried either. She never needed to. What was it Sonic used to say to her?

_"It's power enriched by the heart... At least I think it is. I usually just think about what I'd do with the power and it works!"_ So if she used her thoughts and became unified with chaos, she should become super, right?

She shrugged to herself. There was only one way to find out. Thinking about getting to Sonic, Amy focused her mind and pressed her hand against the glass.

**SSSSHHIIIINNNGG!**

A bright light shined from the contained energy. A force came out of the glass, sending her flying back. She fell back on the road, hitting her head. She slowly slipped into darkness.

_Chaos Control._


	11. Unconditionally

Chapter Eleven: Unconditionally

Her eyes fluttered open as she came around from her unconscious state. She was welcomed with the mass of darkness. Feeling anxious, Amy cautiously rose to her feet. Did she perform Chaos Control? Did it go wrong? It seemed as if she had teleported herself into another realm. Ugh, what an amateur's mistake. If she ever made it back, she was never going to mess with Chaos again.

 _"_ _Hmm, hmm, hm, hm, hmm, hmm, hmm."_ The voice of a child echoed through the darkness, startling the pink hedgehog.

Covering her eyes, she squealed from fear. She was pretty sure she had watched a scary movie like this. Complete darkness and a eery child singing. All that was left was a demonic creature to hunt her down.

Building enough courage, she peered through her fingers covering her face. The scenery around her had shifted into an unfamiliar bedroom. Uncovering her eyes, she took in her new surroundings. It was a rather large bedroom and yet simplistic. Three identical wooden beds lined in a row against the wall. A decorative red rug decorated the wooden floor along with the various toys that scattered across the room. It had to have been abandoned for some time as the dust and cobwebs gathered in the corners.

She noticed the pictures decorating the walls. All containing three children. She couldn't name the two although the third one was undeniable. "Sonic?"

How strange. Sonic had never mentioned he had siblings. To be honest, he hardly ever mentioned anything to do with his family. If the topic was ever brought up, he would simply say he was an orphan and leave it at that. Why wouldn't he mention his siblings at least?

"Hmm, hmm, hm, hm, hmm, hmm, hmm." The humming was coming from behind her. Amy slowly turned around, fearing the worse. A little Sonic had been rocking himself on the far right bed, next to the wall. He looked particularly distressed, his voice toned with anxiety.

Hesitant, she walked towards the young boy. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there. He had been facing away from her, his mind in another world. He paused from his singing for a moment to let out a sorrowful sigh. "I can't sing it like mama does." He mumbled. He lifted his head to look up at her, surprising her in the process. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

So he was aware that she was there. "I'm sorry, I don't know. How long have you been waiting here? I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I don't know. The robots left a while ago but nobody came back." He pointed towards the window. Following his direction, Amy gazed at the destruction of the village. Homes had been burnt to the ground whilst the remaining houses had their windows broken and doors hanging from their hinges.

Her eyes danced as the tears began to form. Had Sonic really waited for his family to return, only for them to never return for him? _Oh Sonic..._

"Mama would sing us a song before bed. Now I can't get to sleep." He harshly wiped away the stray tears from his eyes, not wanting her to see him cry.

"Would you like me to sing for you?" She asked him with a sweet smile. He reluctantly nodded and got under his blanket. Like she had done for the children at the orphanage, Amy knelt down next to his bed and gently rubbed his growing quills. "Twinkle, twinkle. Little star..."

Her voice rang through the dark realm, reaching Sonic's ears. "Ames?" How could she be here? Was Dark Sonic playing with him emotionally? No matter what he suspected, he followed the sound of her voice.

"How I wonder what you are..." She finished her lullaby for the young hedgehog who was now peacefully sleeping in his bed. Satisfied with her song, the little hedgehog smiled as he and their surroundings faded back into darkness, leaving Amy on her own.

She wanted nothing more than to hold her lover in her arms and reassure him that he was loved. For years, he kept such trauma to himself. Abandoned and alone, desperate for the comfort of his mother and the love of his family. And what about the village? It was beyond repair. Little Sonic also mentioned robots. Had the village been raided by Eggman's robot and his family killed?

He must have been so lonely.

"Sonic! Are you here?!" She called out.

_"_ _I'm fighting. With or without your permission."_

_"This is my battle. Not yours. Do as you're told and step down."_

_"No way! If you go, I'm going too."_

_"I gave you an order. You will stay behind!"_

_"Not without you!"_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because I love you!"_

That conversation? Why was she hearing that now? That happened like three years ago? From what she could remember, she was fourteen. A time where Sonic still saw her as a nuisance, a distraction in battle.

The scene around her once again fabricated into the memory. She now stood in Tails' workshop. Her younger self stood in front of her hero who was visibly bothered by her ignorance. Their team members had stepped outside on Sonic's order as he had words with the defiant pink hedgehog. Amy watched from afar, confused as to why she was witnessing this scene again.

Pulling on his quills behind his head, Sonic breathed harshly, releasing his annoyance. "Amy. How many times do I have to tell you? You do not have authority to defy orders during a mission."

"I will continue to defy you if you think I'm going to ever stand down. I'm apart of the team too!" Her hands fell onto her hips in protest.

"I don't need you getting hurt or getting kidnapped." His voice came out bitter. He was clearly referring to her many failures during battle.

Scowling at the leader, Amy bit her lip. Yeah, she wasn't as experienced on the battlefield as their little group but she did give her all to the cause. Guess that meant nothing when you need saving or assisting the most. "I'm fighting. With or without your permission."

Chaos. Why did she have to be as stubborn as he was? "This is my fight, not yours. Do as you're told and step down." He began to walk away from her to leave with Knuckles and Tails who were still waiting outside.

Refusing to listen, the girl grabbed his arm and harshly pulled him back. Her force made him look back at her, both surprised and mildly tempered. "No way! If you go, I'm going to."

He pulled his arm away, accidentally pulling her forward. "I gave you an order. You will stay behind!"

"Not without you." She regained her balance by grabbing his hand.

"Why?!" His voice had risen with his temper.

She squeezed his hand, desperate for his attention. "Because I love you! Your battles are mine! I choose to carry your burdens, I choose to accept all the hardships that come with you. Even if you never return those feelings for me, I will lay down everything I am for you! I choose this fate for the rest of my life! Not even your demands will deter me from loving you!"

Sonic remained silent, overwhelmed with her declaration. Of course he knew about her infatuation with him. She broadcasted it enough. But this was the first time he had heard just how deep those feelings went. Loving him took so much from one person. He knew that. Was she fully aware of what she was getting herself into?

He stepped forward, his hand adjusting her hand in his. His other hand gently brush her quill out of her face. "You sure you can take it all?"

Her eyes widened at his words. Was he challenging her? Her lips quivered as his hand rested against her blushing cheek. "I can." She could barely muster a whisper.

He smiled in response to her bashful answer. Entertained by how easy it was to make her flustered. His eyes were darting between her eyes and her slightly parted lips. Was he going to kiss her? He was so close to her right now. Their fingers entwined and his hand still against her burning cheek, it was the most affection she had ever received from him. Just a few centimetres and they would share their first kiss.

"Sonic? We need to get going." Tails was just about to catch them in their little moment.

Before she could blink, Sonic had moved away from her and was sat on Tails' desk. "Sorry bud. We're coming now."

With a nod, Tails walked back out of the workshop. Amy mentally cursed her fox friend for intervening. Sonic was so close to kissing her! Or so it seemed.

Hopping off the desk, Sonic gave her a soft smile. "Stay close to me and do not run straight into battle."

She gasped loudly and jumped up and down with delight. He was allowing her to fight. "Yes sir!"

Amy smiled at the pair of hedgehogs as they left the workshop. She held that memory dearly. It was the first time she believed that he truly believed her love for him. Maybe he wasn't completely certain for awhile. After all, it wasn't until she took the bullet for him, two years later that he became highly affectionate with her.

If he had truly been abandoned, was that why he had been so hesitant about her love for him?

"Ames?"

Hearing her boyfriend's voice coming from behind her, Amy span around. "Sonic!" She embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" She pulled away to examine him. Despite his smile, there was something off about him. A slight displeasure about his character.

"How did you get here?" He asked, more surprised than delighted.

His lack of enthusiasm caught her off guard. Ah, the picture of Zenith kissing her. That hadn't been mentioned yet. He had a right to be angry. She didn't mention it despite having a whole month to.

It just didn't seem necessary. Dexter - Or Zenith, had made a move on her whilst she was crying about Sonic. He gave her a hug to reassure her and then he just kissed her.

She immediately pushed him away of course but Zenith being the sneaky snake that he was, he got the picture he wanted and made it look like she kissed him back.

"I um... Used Chaos." She answered his question, uncertain whether to still bring up the stolen kiss.

His expression appeared to show surprise. "Wait. You used Chaos? How? I thought I had the Chaos emeralds?"

"You do. We had to use the energy from the Master Emerald, stored in Tails' plane."

Sonic looked surprisingly enthusiastic. "Wow. You harnessed energy from the Master Emerald? I'm impressed! On your first try too? Way to go, Ames!" he gave her a thumbs up.

Amy giggled at his praise. Maybe he wasn't that bothered by the kiss after all. "Thanks..." She bashfully looked at her boots, not sure what to say. His smile still remained and yet he said nothing. Was he mad at her or not? "So..." She looked around, trying to create a conversation. "Do you know where we are?"

"Good question. I'm still trying to figure that out." He kept the memories he experienced to himself, not wanting to open that heavy conversation.

Hesitant, Amy bit her lip. "I saw... Things." She sounded concerned as she looked back at him.

And there it was. The opener to the can of worms that were his memories. He suddenly felt tense. This wasn't the time to have a therapy session. He acted unknowing to what she was talking about. "Did you? That's great. Did you see an exit? That would come in handy!"

"Sonic. I saw you. When you were younger. You were waiting on a bed for your family. Was... Was that a memory? Did that really happen?"

He looked away from her.

"Sonic." Her voice was stern.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

She covered her mouth. Fresh tears streaming down her face. "It's true, isn't it?" She touched his shoulder. He didn't look back at her. He was already holding back emotions after seeing those memories. The last thing he needed was to see her crying. Amy wrapped her arms around him and held him from behind. "Oh Sonic..."

"Aw, Ames. Don't cry. It's not a big deal." He tried to hush the crying girl but refrained from turning around and holding her. She didn't need to see his own eyes getting glazed with tears.

"How can you say that? You sounded so scared... So lonely."

"I was a kid. I'm over it now." He lied, still facing away from her. His tone masked his emotions well.

"Is that why you can barely look at me?" She questioned him. "Sonic, you can trust me."

His senses detected an incoming attack. Looking to his right, he saw a chaos spear heading towards them. "Get down!" He grabbed the girl and dropped to the floor.

Dark Sonic landed in front of them, his sight set on Amy. "Don't you dare spread your lies here!" He growled at her.

Amy backed away, not taking her eyes off the dark hedgehog. Sonic attempted to spin dash his evil self, only to recoil from an invisible forcefield surrounding Dark Sonic. "What?!"

He grabbed her and lifted her by the collar of her coat, off the ground. "You are nothing but a liar and a whore. All you ever wanted was to break us!"

"What are you talking about?" She struggled in his grasp. She turned to her boyfriend who was preparing a mighty spin dash. "Sonic!"

"Call all you want. The sense of duty won't cover what you have caused." He snarled at her. Dark Sonic felt the blue hedgehog firing towards him. With his free hand, he used the chaos energy to send him flying back. "Why must you insist on trying to do the right thing? You know you want answers. To confront this lying, cheating temptress for what she has done."

Confused, Amy looked over to Sonic again. He remained on all fours, looking down. "Sonic. What does he mean?"

Dark smirked. "You mean you haven't figured it out? This is our mind."

Sonic's mind? Of course. It all made sense now. Seeing Sonic's memories, being able to interact with his younger self. Chaos must have knocked her unconscious to form a psychological link between her and and Sonic. But if this was Sonic's mind... Didn't that mean...

No. No that couldn't mean. Were Silver and Blaze right? Was Dark Sonic an embodiment of Sonic's negative thoughts? That would mean everything Dark Sonic had just said was also Sonic's thoughts. He did think she was a cheater? A liar? A whore?

She could feel the tears streaming down her face. "I know I should have told you about Zenith and I'm sorry. You have to believe me, I didn't kiss him!"

"Why should we believe anything that comes from your mouth? From what I remember, you refused to believe us when we told you the truth about Mitsy. You even sought comfort from another man. The same man who you allowed to kiss you!" He growled loudly as his grip tightened on her coat.

A chaos spear shot across the realm and hit Dark Sonic's shoulder. Letting out a yell, he dropped the pink hedgehog to the floor. "Leave her alone!" Sonic warned his dark counterpart.

Surprised by the sudden attack from the blue hedgehog, Dark stared at him briefly before sneering. "Nothing like a bit of self questioning to gain better perspective." He threw a chaos spear at the blue hedgehog. Letting out a demonic laugh, the dark hedgehog prepared himself for a civil war.

* * *

"How long has she been out?" Tails asked Silver. He had been the last to see her before she fell unconscious.

"I don't know. I left her near the plane! Dark Sonic was fighting us whilst she was unconscious." The silver hedgehog looked completely baffled by the discovery.

Shadow looked back at the plane. It was possible that something from the plane sent her flying back but according to Tails, the plane was still intact (despite a damaged wing). Unless... No. That wasn't likely. She couldn't have used the energy from the Master Emerald, could she? He placed his hand over her, sensing the chaos energy. "Don't move her. She's in a subconscious link with Sonic."

"How did she do that?" Rouge thought aloud.

"She used chaos control. The same way we did." Referring to himself and Silver.

"They must be getting to Dark Sonic internally." Knuckles hypothesised. "If that's the case, we'll keep distracting Dark Sonic until they can bring the original Sonic back!"

"Right!"

The team rendezvoused in the middle of the road, keeping Amy's unconscious body guarded behind them. Tails jumped into his X Tornado and activated battle mode. In moments, his plane transformed and was lifted up into the air, ready to fight Dark Sonic.

The dark hedgehog snickered to himself as he prepared himself for battle. Powering up his abilities, he charged at his team on the ground. Knuckles braced himself to stop the hedgehog, fists balls and ready. Before he could land a punch on Dark Sonic, the hedgehog grabbed his fist and gave him an uppercut in his abdomen, sending him flying in the air.

"Knuckles!" Rouge flew up and grabbed the red male.

Grabbing hold of the bat's hand, he stared down at the fight below. "Shadow was right. He is too strong." The pair flew down next to Amy's body, allowing Knuckles to recover some energy before going back into battle.

Using her flames, Blaze sent fire balls shooting towards the hedgehog. He deflected each one using chaos force to distinguish the flames. "Our attacks are useless!"

"Just keep him busy!" Silver flew up and successfully distracted Dark Sonic by throwing pieces of debris at him. The dark hedgehog followed him into the sky where Shadow and Tails awaited for their own attacks.

"Activate the Tornado gun!" Tails ordered his plane. A pistol appeared on the front of his plane, allowing him to lock onto Sonic and shoot. The hedgehog continued to deflect the bullets, just as Tails intended. However, he didn't expect Dark Sonic to reflect the bullets back his plane. The bullets hit the engine. "She can still fight!" He strained to maintain normal function of the plane.

Dark Sonic laughed as the team struggled to successfully defeat him. Looking down at the injured and exhausted group, he gave them a malicious smile. "You will be the first to go!" He prepared a ball of energy when he felt a searing pain in his head. "Ugh!" He held his head as the pain got stronger.

"Something's happening." Blaze exclaimed, watching the dark hedgehog hold his head in pain.

The group hesitated to move as they all watched the hedgehog battle an inner conflict.

* * *

Chaos spears were shooting back and forth between the hedgehogs. With every hit they took, the more they increased their efforts. Both knew what the other's move would be, making the battle even more challenging.

Amy stood back, watching Sonic face his darker self. His actions proved to be useless against the dark hedgehog. Whatever Sonic tried, Dark would easily dodge or deflect the attack and Sonic, obviously battling himself, could predict Dark's move. If she or Sonic didn't come up with something soon, they would be here forever.

Then she thought of something. Dark Sonic was the embodiment of Sonic's negative thoughts... If Sonic used his positive emotions, they could possibly weaken or even defeat him.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out to her boyfriend.

Sonic flashed her a look in the midst of his fight. "What is it?!"

"Think about what makes you happy!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure of the reasoning behind her logic. He spotted Dark Sonic growl at his girlfriend. "Don't interfere!" He charged towards the girl, intending to silence her.

"Amy, look out!" He was about to race after Dark when he remembered the forcefield around the dark hedgehog. He took Amy's advice and thought about running through green hill, the wind blowing through his quills.

"Ugh..." Dark stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. He clenched his chest as the searing pain in his heart.

Amy ran towards Sonic. "You did it!"

"Heh, this will be a cinch!" He continued to focus on the thought of running. Dark Sonic struggled to get up as the pain in his heart grew stronger.

Unwilling to accept defeat so quickly, Dark Sonic used a vast amount of his power to manifest Sonic's fears into the realm. The images of Sonic's mother, his family, his friends and Amy flashed before the pair of hedgehogs.

_"I don't want him dead. I just regret the ritual sometimes."_

_"Sonic's in trouble again. Haha!"_

_"Whatever we had. It's over."_

_"Pathetic. No wonder she left you."_

She could feel the shame building up inside her as she witnessed what she had said to Sonic replay in front of her. But they had moved passed all that, surely this wouldn't affect Sonic.

Though Looking at her boyfriend, she couldn't be more wrong. Sonic was staring at his mother through the memory. Tears building up in his eyes at the sight of her and heart pounding as the emotional barrier became too difficult to hold back.

"We were not made for this world, Sonic." Dark began, rising from the ground. "See how the people we have opened our hearts to crush us? See how easy it is for them to leave us?"

Sonic shook his head violently, refusing to look up at his mother. Amy grabbed his hand. "Sonic. Don't listen to him. You are here for a reason and you are needed."

"She is trying to trick you into believing her again. She wants to hurt you."

"Sonic." Her voice pleaded to him. He was looking down at the ground, losing his will to face the memories or his girlfriend. "You are a hero. You are needed. You are wanted."

"Then why did she never want me?" He mumbled, referring to his mother.

She hesitated before she spoke. "I can't speak for your mother but I can speak for the lives you have saved. For the people who were able to see another day with their families. For the children who look up to you, your fans. I can speak for our friends who love you and have always been there for you." Her hand brushed his cheek, gently lifting his face to look at her. "I can speak for myself when I say that I love you more than anything in this world. I need you, Sonic."

"Don't listen!"

"I can take all your burdens. I'll help you face the hardships. Just please open your heart one more time." She begged him.

She felt his arms wrapped around her and pull her in close. His former face of fear and distress now held his original cocky grin. "I didn't say I closed it off to you."

"No!" Dark Sonic tried to run towards them.

The blue hedgehog moved closer to his girlfriend, slowly closing the gap between their lips. "I love you." He whispered loud enough for her to hear before he pressed his lips against hers.

**SHIIIING**

* * *

_Whoa!_ Amy immediately sat up. Taking in her surroundings briefly, she realised she was back in her body, still facing the fight with her friends against Dark Sonic.

"He's going crazy!" Knuckles thought aloud.

"We don't have a choice, fire the cannon!" Rouge ordered the fox.

"I don't know if he can take it!" Tails shouted back at the bat. His shaky hand was over the button to release the chaos energy through the Chaos Cannon.

"Just do it!" Knuckles demanded.

Feeling the pressure from his team, Tails reluctantly locked on the chaotic dark hedgehog that was contorting his body and wailing a blood curdling scream. "I'm sorry, Sonic." He cried as he pushed the button.

The chaos energy fired into the hedgehog. Sonic's body became limb as he fell to the ground with a mighty impact.

"Nooo!" Amy screamed as she ran towards Sonic.

The team followed her to Sonic's landing site. Their leader was back to his original self, laying on his back. His eyes remained closed. Slowly, his mouth gaped open to unleash a black mass that slivered out and floated away from the scene.

Amy fell to his side and checked for a pulse, her hand shaking with fear. "Come on Sonic. Don't you dare leave me." She pressed her fingers harshly against his neck. His pulse was present. Strangely regular despite the circumstances. "Oh thank you Chaos!"

"Is he okay?!" Tails hastily jumped out of his plane as soon as he landed.

She nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. "He's alive. We need to get him to the hospital, now!" The team gave her an 'okay' in unison as they rushed their leader to the hospital. Amy gripped his hand throughout the journey, refusing to abandon her lover again.

* * *

Letting out a heavy sigh, the girl's leg bounced uncontrollably with anxiety as she and her friends waited for the results of Sonic's tests. He had been with the doctors for two hours and not one word had been given to them on his condition.

Shadow and Silver had stayed back in the city to ensure the people were safe. After finding no trace of the black mass that had left Sonic's body, Shadow theorised that the chaos energy from the cannon had created a new form of Dark Sonic and he was still roaming around somewhere. In order to clear Sonic's name, they came up with a story that Eggman created the Dark Sonic entity and was working with Zenith to bring Sonic down. Finally, his name would be completely cleared from all the previous scandal.

"Ah, the Freedom Fighters. I take it you're all here to see Sonic?" The doctor walked in.

Amy instantly got up from her seat. "Is he okay?!"

"Strangely... Yes. We ran various tests on him after you mentioned he was in a fight with Doctor Eggman's creation and... Well, he's fine. Just a few bruises and a dislocated left shoulder. I'll have the nurse come in and put it back in place for him and he should be well enough to be discharged."

The team smiled at the doctor. "Thank you Doctor. Can we go see him?"

"Certainly but one at a time, if you will. The nurse will be with him shortly so we need a minimal amount of people in the room with him."

They nodded at the doctor before he left the room. "I'll go." Amy insisted. "There's a few things I need to speak with Sonic about."

"Please let him know I'm sorry for shooting him." Tails scratched his head.

"I will." She hurried out the waiting room and power walked down the hall to Sonic's room. Now outside his door, she knocked firmly. Hearing a nurse call her in, Amy opened the door and walked into the room. Sonic had been sitting on the edge of the bed, a mouthpiece in hand.

"Hey!" He cheered as he turned to his girlfriend. "My girl is finally here!"

She noticed he looked rather delirious. He placed the mouthpiece into his mouth and inhaled deeply. He laughed hysterically upon taking it out. "Uh, are you okay?"

"He's fine dear. Just a bit of entonox to take the edge off when we put his shoulder back in. It's also known as laughing gas." She looked towards the laughing hedgehog. "Don't be having too much, you'll be sick!"

"This stuff is great! You try some!" He waved the mouthpiece in front of Amy, his coordination faltering to reach her mouth.

"I'll pass." She giggled. "The doctor told me you came out the battle completely unscathed! Well, other than the dislocated shoulder that is. I'm so relieved."

He breathed in more of the gas. His head spinning as a result. "My shoulder? Aw man... Hey nurse, I can still have sex after this right?" He moved back and forth from dizziness. "You may have to do all the work, Ames. I'm not missing out on the birthday sex for nothing!"

"Sonic!" Amy blushed a deep red at his inappropriate talk in front of the nurse.

The nurse held back her laughter. "We've heard a lot worse with people who use gas and air. Especially in the delivery ward. Yes you can still have intercourse after your shoulder is back in place. I think you've had enough gas now so I'll begin the procedure." She placed her hands on the back of his shoulder. "Take one more deep breath of that gas." He did as she said. "One, two, three!" She moved his shoulder back in place.

"Aaaah son of a-" He bit his lip from the sudden pain. "Now that wasn't funny. At least I can move it now." He shook his left arm.

"That's you sorted, Sonic. I'll just write up your notes and then the doctor can discharge you." The nurse gleamed as she left the two hedgehogs alone.

The couple turned to one another and smiled. "You know, I think we should make the hospital our regular hangout. We spend enough time here after all."

She laughed. "You might be onto something there." She sat beside him on the bed. "I still can't believe you only dislocated your shoulder. You were hit pretty bad you know."

"Just lucky I guess."

"Shadow thinks the chaos energy from the chaos emeralds and the master emerald merged during the attack which is probably why you survived. Though he also thinks it gave life to Dark Sonic too."

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait. What are you talking about? What makes you think that?"

"Well a black mass came out of you when you fell unconscious again. Shadow and Silver went to investigate but they couldn't find it. They also tried to find Eggman's body too. Not much luck with that either."

"Eggman? What happened to Eggman?"

She gave him a sympathetic look. Realising that Dark Sonic had something to do with Eggman's demise, Sonic looked horrified. "Geez, I really lost control then, huh?"

That was an understatement. The death of his worse enemy, the city was up in smoke and partially in ruin. It was going to cost a fortune to repair it all. Not to mention Dark Sonic was out there somewhere. Their battle had left so much destruction and Amy couldn't help but feel at fault for making him so angry.

She patted his shoulder, trying to reassure her boyfriend. "On the plus side, we've told the doctors and nurses that Dark Sonic is an invention created by Eggman and that he turned against his creator. They think that you saved them again."

"Only I did the opposite." He let out a heavy sigh.

She pulled him into a hug. "Sonic, you need to go to therapy."

He scoffed, moving away from the pink hedgehog. "What? Me? Nah, I'm good. Seriously."

"Sonic. You can't keep acting like you're okay. We now know what can happen when you don't control your emotions. If you won't go for yourself, at least go for the safety of the people."

She was right. He hated it when she was right. If he had better control over his emotions, Dark Sonic wouldn't currently be lurking around the city. The city wouldn't be in need of repairing and Eggman wouldn't have died.

Accepting his fate, the blue hedgehog nodded to his girlfriend. "Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you. It's for the best. You never know, maybe it'll help you trust me completely." She suddenly became coy.

He frowned. "Why do you think I don't trust you?"

"Dark Sonic had the same thoughts as you... If he thought I was a liar, cheater and... a whore... then didn't you think that too?"

The blue hedgehog could feel every one of his spikes rising as he became tense. "Heh, the guy had no filter, did he?" He tried to make light of the situation but was met with a silent, serious Amy. "Alright. I may have thought a few bad things but I never thought you were a whore. You're definitely not that!"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"I know, I know. He kissed you. Dark Sonic was a defense mechanism. He would have said anything to get to you!"

The pink hedgehog looked at her boots. "So you didn't mean it?".

"No way!"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

He was pretty sure he was blushing now. His cheeks burned as she looked to him with shimmering eyes filled with hope and adoration. "What do you think?"

She flashed him a flirtatious smile. "Tell me again." Her voice had been purposely seductive.

Looking over to the door quickly to ensure no one was going to interrupt them, the blue hero smirked back at his girlfriend. "You gonna make me?"

Pushing her boyfriend onto the hospital bed, she climbed on top of him and planted butterfly kisses around his face and neck. His arms laced around her small waist. "You know we'll get caught, right?"

"You better tell me quickly then."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I love you."

"Oh Sonic!" The girl squeezed him tight as she became overwhelmed with joy. "I love you too!"

"Why are you getting so emotional? I said it before-" He could hear the door opening. Thinking quickly, he threw Amy across the room and sat up on the bed. Luckily she landed on her feet.

The doctor opened the door and walked over to Sonic. "Your notes have been filed so you're good to go. Come and see us again if you feel any discomfort in your shoulder. Oh and by the way, thank you for saving the city. We owe you one."

He scratched back of his head. Feeling slightly off guard by nearly getting caught and partially awkward for accepting credit despite destroying the city. "Uh, yeah. No problem."

Taking his girlfriend by the hand, he walked out of the room to go meet with their friends.

"Well that was close."

"Too close.

"I know. Want to go and nearly get caught again?"

"Sonic! Everyone is waiting for us."

"They've waited all this time, I doubt a few more minutes would make a difference."

With a devious smile, she allowed Sonic to lead her to another part of the hospital. They were sure their friends wouldn't mind. If only for a moment.


	12. It Ends yet it Begins

Chapter Twelve: It ends yet it begins

Stirring from her slumber, Amy turned on her side, her arm stretching over to rest on her lover's chest. Her arm fell against the empty space beside her. Creases and a turned over blanket showed evidence of his former presence. Curiosity got the better of her as she opened one eye to look over at his side of the bed.

Strange, I usually wake up before him... She slipped out of bed and searched for her boyfriend. Checking the bathroom, kitchen and living room, she huffed with defeat. Of all days he could do a disappearing act, it had to be on her birthday.

It wasn't just any ordinary birthday either. On this day, she was finally a woman. The big 18! More specifically, it was the day that Sonic had insisted for far too long, would be their special day. This day had been a long time coming. After experiencing countless moments of sexual tension and build up, she was ready for today.

That is, if she could find him of course.

She could hear talking coming from downstairs, in the workshop as she stood in the hallway. Various voices. Was there a surprise birthday party waiting for her? If there was a birthday party going on downstairs, Sonic would definitely be down there.

Opening the door to the workshop, Amy poked her head down the stairs to see Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Tails talking amongst one another. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. She frowned. Where was he?

"Hey!" Tails spotted the pink hedgehog at the top of the stairs.

The rest of her friends turned to the pink hedgehog. "Happy birthday!" They cheered, holding out presents.

"Aw thank you everyone!" Amy gushed as she walked down the steps carefully. "Where's Sonic?"

"He said he was busy but he'll be back soon." Tails scratched the back of his head, uncertain of her reaction. He had told Sonic that leaving on his girlfriend's birthday was not going to go well. "But he left you this!" The fox held a long, white box with a red ribbon attached to it.

She took the box with a smile. Mentally pissed at her boyfriend for not being there to see her open the gift he had gotten her. Still, at least he had gotten her something. Placing the box on one of Tails' desks, she removed the ribbon and the lid. "Oh!" She gushed, pulling out a red dress.

He remembered how his fans had previously bullied her style of clothing and integrated it into choosing her a dress. It was a short, strapless, formal red dress, fit for a princess with a sweetheart neckline, a laced bodice and a tulle skirt that flared elegantly.

Her eyes dazzled at the splendor of the dress. He really thought of her when he chose it. She was definitely going to look like a cute princess on her birthday. With a hint of sophistication too.

"Oh it's beautiful!" She beamed, pressing the dress against herself. She twirled around with the dress, the tulle skirt swaying gracefully.

"You look just like a princess!" Cream beamed.

"Almost" Their princess friend stepped in. "Although I'm sure you'll look dazzling." She gave Amy a smile.

Rouge stepped forward, gingerly taking the dress off of Amy and placing it back in the box. "You'll look great. But we have to get going!"

"Where are we going?" Amy cluelessly questioned the bat.

The bat held out four tickets. "We're going out for a spa day!"

She held back a frown. Had Sonic not planned anything for the two of them to do? As grateful as she was for the gorgeous dress, she really wanted nothing more than to have a special day with him. If not, she would be happy to at least see him. Especially before they engaged in their intimate bliss. The last thing she was going to do was allow him to spring in at last minute to try and make a move. Not on her birthday.

"What about Sonic? I'm sure he'll want to take me somewhere?" She sounded almost too hopeful.

"Hey. This is your birthday. Sonic would not mind if you wanted to spend the day with your girls. Besides, making yourself look even more pretty for your man is never a bad thing, is it?" Rouge began to push the pink hedgehog back towards the stairs to get changed.

Knowing that Rouge wasn't going to take no for an answer, Amy gave in. "I guess you're right." She mentally cursed at her luck.

"You know it Pinky. Now go and get dressed. I'm looking forward to relaxation!"

Silently disappointed, Amy went to get changed. Sonic was bound to have something planned for just the two of them.

Hopefully.

A quartet of relaxed sighs could be heard from the four girls as they enjoyed their spa treatments. Scented oils mixed with the fragrances of the lit candles on a nearby table, adding to their already blissful serenity. The girls laid on their stomach's as they happily received massages.

"Why do we not do this more often?" Rouge sighed with content.

The cat held a relaxed look on her face, refusing to open her eyes. "It can be arranged."

"Definitely what we need after a long day of fighting." The hedgehog rested her head on her arms. "Thanks for the spa day girls. I actually enjoyed myself."

"You say that like you thought it would be awful." Blaze looked over at the pink hedgehog.

Amy chuckled awkwardly, uncertain whether to bring up her annoyance with being dragged to a spa while Sonic was still missing in action. They had been at the spa for a few hours now. After receiving facials, manicures, a dip in the jacuzzi, mud baths and now the massages, she still hadn't heard anything from Sonic.

Maybe she was overthinking this. After all, her friends had gone all out to provide her a relaxing day. Thinking about her boyfriend and what they planned for the evening just sounded both ungrateful and desperate. She hoped it didn't come across like that either.

"No, no. Of course I wanted to come here. It's just-"

"You expected Sonic to have something planned?" Rouge finished her sentence.

"Well, yeah..."

The bat also leaned her head on her arms, looking towards the pink hedgehog with a mischievous smile. "I'm sure he has something planned for your 18th. You seem pretty keen though. Do you have anything planned?"

Amy blushed at her implication. She looked over at Cream who appeared to have dozed off during her massage. At least her innocent ears didn't have to hear their potentially not-so-innocent conversation. "Well, today is supposed to be a rather... special day."

"Oh? We're listening."

"I don't want to say."

The bat smirked. "You're going to have sex then?"

"Rouge!" Amy buried her face into her arms, feeling embarrassed by the personal conversation.

"We're your friends. You can talk to us about that kind of stuff."

Blaze also looked uncomfortable. "It is quite a personal matter."

"Hm. I guess you're right..." Rouge looked away for a moment before turning back to the purple cat. "Oh, by the way. How are you and Silver doing lately?"

"What?!" Amy gasped. "You and Silver?!"

The purple cat held a heavy blush across her cheeks. "W-what makes you think anything is happening between Silver and I?"

"The boys talk too, sweetie."

Blaze frowned as she remained silent and closed her eyes to focus on her massage.

Feeling more comfortable with their conversation, Amy began to feel less tense about the particular topic. "It's more than just sex... It'll be our first time."

"Wait." Rouge raised her head up, surprised by what she was hearing. "Your first time? You're telling us that you and Sonic have been basically together for two years and you haven't done it yet?"

Now she felt insecure. Was it wrong to have waited this long? "Sonic never allowed us to go that far because he wasn't sure how he felt for me." Damn, maybe that was too honest.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect him to be the emotional type. Tonight is pretty huge then, huh?"

Amy nodded in agreement.

Blaze raised her head and looked over at the pink hedgehog. "Just take things slow and don't be afraid to let him know what you like and don't like. The worse thing you can do is keep quiet and make the experience painful."

"Painful?" Amy said nervously.

"Oh yeah. If you're not ready, it can hurt." Rouge chimed in. "Can even cause you to bleed. Especially if they just ram it in and you're not ready for it."

"Bleeding too?" The pink hedgehog shook her head. "I was already worried about his size. Now I have to worry about pain and blood AND not being ready? How will I even know if I'm ready?"

"You'll know." Both of the older females answered in unison. All three exchanged faces and giggled amongst themselves.

"So what was that about Sonic's sizing?" Rouge grinned.

"Okay, I'm definitely not talking about that!" Amy's blush grew even more.

Her friend giggled. "Alright. Well how about we go and get some inspiration to help you feel more confident for tonight?"

"Inspiration?"

"Yes. We'll make sure you undress to impress!"

If this inspiration was going to help her to remain pain free during their intimate session, Amy was willing to try anything.

"Thanks guys." The hedgehog smiled at her friends.

"Don't mention it. But first, we'll head to the salon. We'll all get makeovers!"

"Won't that be a bit much after all these spa treatments?" Amy tilted her head.

"It would be. If we were paying." Rouge smirked as she could feel Amy staring at her. "You said you hoped Sonic had something planned. He didn't disappoint did he?" She winked to her confused friend.

Amy remained flabbergasted throughout the rest of their massage. Sonic had planned all of this too?

Oh Sonic.

After a long day of pampering and makeovers, Amy returned to the workshop with hopes that Sonic would be there by now. She hadn't seen him at all on her birthday. As much as she loved how he was spoiling her, seeing him would have been the best present he could have given her.

Placing her bags on the floor, Amy breathed out a relieved sigh and called out for both Sonic and Tails. One was surely bound to be home. To her dismay, Tails appeared from around the corner, not Sonic.

"Hey Amy. How are you enjoying your birthday so far?" The fox gave her a wave.

"It's going great! We had a lot of treatments and then went to get our hair and makeup done."

He had noticed how her skin was naturally glowing and her fur appeared to have a nice shine. Her makeup was subtle. Elongated lashes and the red lipgloss that shimmered in the light. He also took in the style of her quills. Curled. Just like she had done on the night of the award ceremony. She looked stunning. Sonic would surely approve.

Tails gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "You look great."

"Thank you. I hope Sonic likes my look too. Where is he anyway?"

"He came back for a moment but then he left." He noticed her deflated mood. "But! He said to get ready so I'm sure he'll be back real soon."

She nodded to her friend, still bothered by Sonic's absence. Taking her bags with her up the stairs, she wondered into the room she currently shared with Sonic and placed her bags on the floor. She huffed out her frustrations momentarily before scanning over the various gifts on the bed. She examined each box, a gracious smile slowly growing after reading each label. One particular label caught her eye.

"Hope these won't be too killer on your ankles. S x"

Her eyes lit up. Sonic had gotten her another gift? He was so sweet! He even remembered how the last time she wore heels, her feet and ankles suffered immensely.

She was so lucky to have such a thoughtful man.

Amy opened the box to find a pair of red satin pumps with bows on the straps that would cling to her ankles. Alongside the shoes were a pair of insoles to provide comfort for her feet when she tried them on. Perfect princess shoes to match her princess dress. She was blown away by his ability to capture her style she loved so dearly and added more adult tones with the length of the dress, the sweetheart neckline and now the high heels. He had truly surpassed any expectations she had for her birthday.

And she intended to pay him back for his efforts.

Scavenging through one of her bags, she pulled out the black and laced strapless bra and underwear and looked at them in the mirror. This would definitely grasp his attention.

Slipping into her lingerie and outfit for the evening, Amy looked at her reflection. She twirled around in her dress, taking in the way it naturally hugged her body, essentiating her small waist. The way the strapless bra exaggerated her cleavage and the way her tulle skirt created an illusion of wider hips.

She was the princess she dreamed of being all those weeks ago. Now with an added allure.

"Sonic's going to love this!" She gleamed to herself. Slipping on her new heels with the added insoles, she smiled to herself, feeling reassured that her ankles would survive another day thanks to her boyfriend's thoughtful thinking.

She made her way out the bedroom and into the workshop. Finally, Sonic was there! He had been facing away from her, talking to Tails who was now wearing a bow tie. Odd. Was he going somewhere? Tails wasn't the only one to be dressed up. It appeared Sonic was wearing a red blazer. A formal piece of clothing. His shoes however remained present and as shiny as ever.

Tails had paused in mid sentence when he spotted Amy at the top of the stairs. His mouth slightly agape as though she had stolen his breath.

"Uh, Tails?" Sonic tilted his head. Following the boy's gaze, his eyes laid on Amy. Holy Chaos. She was as breathtaking as ever. He wasn't sure she had ever looked so captivating. Perhaps it was the outfit, or even the makeup. But something about her held the ability to leave him speechless.

She made her way down the stairs and rushed over to her boyfriend. "Sonic!" She nearly screamed as she jumped into his arms and planted a series of kisses on his lips. "Where have you been?"

Taken back by her beauty and her overwhelming affection, Sonic stumbled back slightly before regaining his footing. "Sorry. There were a few things that I had to do. All done though." He took a moment to check her out as he placed her back on the ground. "You look amazing!"

She returned his actions. "I was going to say the same to you! You've really gone all out, Sonic."

"You've seen nothing yet!" The blue hedgehog turned to his best friend. "Right buddy?" The fox nodded in response. "So, you ready to go?"

"Of course! Where are we going exactly?" She gasped as Sonic scooped her into his arms.

"You'll see." He flashed her a grin. "See you later bud!"

"Later guys!" Tails waved to the couple before they dashed off towards the city.

Nestling into his chest, Amy watched the world around them speed by and listened to her boyfriend's racing heart. There wasn't a better way to travel. The wind sweeping their quills back, the pallet of colours that dazzled their eyes as Sonic reached high levels of speed. That wasn't even the best part. Having the man she loved dearly holding her close enough for her to listen to the sound of his pounding heart was an indescribable feeling.

She had assumed he would be driving his flashy car to wherever he was taking her. They were both dressed rather formally and like he said, if they were going to be fancy, he would look the part.

Speaking of cars. Where was his car? The vehicle was usually stored in one of Tails' garages. She hadn't seen it for at least three weeks.

It wasn't like Sonic to let anything happen to one of his snazzy toys.

The flashing lights snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt herself being placed back on her feet. Focusing on her surroundings, she found herself outside the grand building where the award ceremony had been all those weeks ago. Like deja vu, the same red carpet lead the way into the building, fans cheered in the background and the paparazzi snapped pictures continuously.

"Sonic?" Amy turned to her boyfriend who held her hand and walked her down the red carpet.

"Don't worry, Ames. The big event is inside. For now, let's give the crowd something to cheer about." He smirked as he bought the girl close to him.

They hadn't gone completely public with their relationship. The rumours of their relationship had been radiating through the city for awhile now. There had been a few pictures taken of them but all held little evidence to their actual relationship.

This was Sonic's way of allowing the world to know. For so long, she had waited for him to proudly declare her as his one and only and today was that day. Giving him a flirtatious smile, the couple shared a brief kiss, allowing the paparazzi to capture the moment. The crowd cheered at the small exchange of affection.

"Sonic! Amy! How long have you two been a couple?" A journalist held out a microphone to them.

"When do we expect to see an engagement?"

"Tell us about the relationship!"

Pulling his girlfriend's hand, the pair simply waved at the crowd as they went inside the building. "Geez, those guys sure love to poke into privacy, huh?"

"It's the joys of being a freedom fighter." Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing a quiet moment for just the two of them. "You really are amazing. You know that?"

"I don't like to brag." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I mean it. You have made this the best birthday ever. Thank you." She planted a brief kiss on his lips. Parting just enough for their noses to touch, Sonic moved in closer, breaking the small distance and kissed her passionately.

He knew he was supposed to wait until later that night but she looked so irresistible in her dress. His hands moved down, moving to her derriere and squeezing it gently.

Amy did not protest. With her hands tangled in his quills, the pair moaned softly as they made out in the middle of corridor.

They reluctantly pulled away from one another as air became a dire need. Breathlessly, they rested their foreheads against each other. "It's not gonna be easy to sit through this with you tempting me."

Her hands entwined in his. "We could just go now."

"Very tempting. But everyone's waiting for you." He pulled her towards the grand doors.

"What have you planned?"

"See for yourself!" He pushed the doors open to see the room filled with familiar faces. Her dance team, the children from the orphanage, their team members from the Unit, the people they had helped and of course their friends. There were also a lot of people she couldn't recognise. Perhaps fans? Local people?

Like it had been on the night of the award ceremony, the same stairs lead down to the dining area and continuing onto the dancefloor. The tables were all adorned with white linen clothes with red centrepieces. The decor of white and red continued with the balloons and banners around the room. Large vases of red roses gave off a sweet aroma that filled their nostrils as Sonic opened the doors.

"Happy birthday Ames!" Sonic cheered as he presented the decorated room to his girlfriend.

Claps filled the air as Sonic lead Amy down the stairs towards their friends and the crowd of people who turned up to the birthday event. "You organised all of this?"

"Well, I felt bad what with, you know, destroying the city and all. So in order to fix that AND celebrate your birthday, I made a birthday and save-the-city fundraiser! Some of the money will go towards building our new house too."

Her eyes danced. "Did you just say our new house?"

He scratched his head bashfully. "Uh, yeah. I guess I did. Unless you don't wanna move in with me."

"No! I-I mean yes! Yes I want to move in with you!"

"Well that's a relief. I already put a design down for it." He grinned at her bewildered expression. "I made sure to include extra bedrooms." He stood closely and whispered into her ear. "For the babies."

"Huh?!" She blushed deeply. "Sonic?"

He laughed hysterically. "Kidding! For now..." He winked at her.

She screamed internally.

Pulling his mesmerised girlfriend to their circle of friends, they were greeted with smiles and a 'happy birthday' cheer aimed at the birthday girl.

"Thank you guys." Amy smiled back at the group.

"This has turned out to be quite a turnout. Who are these people anyway?" Silver asked, sipping on his drink.

Amy looked around the room. "Well, there's the team from the Unit, my dance group, the girls from my fitness club, the children from the orphanage..." She leaned towards Sonic. "Who are the rest of these people?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Rich people." Amy gave him a questionable look. "What? If they're going to help repair the city, I'm not complaining."

"Amy?"

The pink hedgehog turned around to see Mitsy smiling at her. Wearing a blush pink cocktail dress, the girl glowed with confidence. "Mitsy! How are you?" She gave the woman a hug.

"I'm great! Thanks to you, I'm training to be a doctor. I still work as a waitress in the meantime too."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"I just don't know where I would be if you hadn't helped me get my life on track. My son can finally look at me as a hero. At least one good thing came from that creep, Zenith's planning."

"You can say that again. I'm really happy for you, Mitsy. Truly." She gave the girl a final hug.

"Hey, you and Sonic should stop by the restaurant sometime. It'll be my treat!" Mitsy gave the team a wave before walking off into the crowd.

Sonic approached his girlfriend and held her from behind. "It's funny. I got the letter to save her and yet you turned out to be the saviour. You really are amazing." He kissed her bare shoulder.

She blushed at his words. "Behind every hero is an even greater power." She looked up at him, raising her hand to stroke his cheek. She bought his face closer to her as she raised her head to kiss him tenderly.

"Get a room." Knuckles chuckled as he walked passed.

"We intend to." Sonic smirked, earning a playful slap from Amy.

As the evening went on, Sonic and Amy went around the crowd, talking to various friends of Amy's and exchanged small talk with the local people and business owners. They eventually departed from the lower floor and went upstairs towards the dining area. They sat with their friends around the table.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get out of here." Sonic mumbled to his red friend.

Knuckles downed a drink. "Why do you think we've been hanging out over here? Place is filled with stiff necks. Do you know half of these people?"

"No. Honestly I left most of the invites to the team at the Unit. Guess they got the wealthiest to help fund the city."

"Eh, at least we can another feast to enjoy." He popped a grape into his mouth.

Sonic shook his head and grinned at the echidna. His attention was suddenly distracted by a presenter on the stage below. "Hello Everybody!" He called out into the microphone. "I hope you have all had a wonderful evening tonight, celebrating not only the fundraiser to help build our magnificent city. But to also congratulate a fine woman who has contributed a huge amount to our city's development and to the people who live here, on her birthday. Can I get a round of applause for Miss Amy Rose."

The room echoed from the applause of the people. Amy bashfully waved back at everyone who had been staring at her.

With the applause dying down, the presenter carried on with his speech. "We must also appreciate all the effort that has gone into this special event to help rebuild our city. Thank you to all the businesses that have donated these wonderful prizes and offers this evening. Thank you to the Unit team for organising such an event and most importantly, we cannot forget to thank Sonic the hedgehog for his selfless act, not only for his partner but all of us here today. Can we get another round of applause for our heroes please?"

Once again, the people clapped and cheered for the hedgehog. "This is embarrassing..." Sonic said through his teeth as he forced a smile and a wave.

"Smile and wave, Sonic." His girl reassured him as she clapped.

"Without further ado, we shall call out the winners of the fundraiser!"

The team zoned out for the majority of the event. Vaguely hearing winners of yachts, houses, holidays and cars.

That was when they heard the sound of a revving, loud engine. "We have a special vehicle in our presence today, ladies and gentlemen. A dazzler of a car, designed for speed and very easy on the eye, a truly unique design donated by no other than Sonic the hedgehog himself!" Sonic's car appeared behind the presenter on stage. Tails appeared from the car and held up the keys.

"You donated your car?! But you love that thing." Amy gasped.

"Tails is making me another one. Gotta have room for any kids we have." He looked over to her for a reaction. He received exactly that with a deep blushing girl gawping at him. "Twice in one night, ha!" He laughed.

Oh you are so going to pay for your teasing Sonic! The girl shook her head at her laughing boyfriend.

"And the winner of this luxury 5 star holiday getaway is... Sonic the hedgehog!" The presenter called out. The people clapped for the blue hero.

"Yeah! I won!" Sonic raised his fist in triumph.

"How much did you buy it for?" Knuckles asked.

"5000 rings." His friends raised their eyebrows at him. "Hey, I can invite all of you to this thing. It's practically a steal!"

"And that concludes the call out for the eve! We will be having a short interlude before announcing the grand total! Stick around and enjoy the entertainment ladies and gentlemen."

Sonic leaned over to Amy. "Think that's our cue to leave." He muttered under his breath.

"Can we really just leave before the final part of the fundraiser?" Amy looked around, hesitant to leave.

"We can if we don't wanna die of boredom. Come on." He took her by the hand and lead her up the stairs towards the exit.

"Ah Miss Rose and Mr The Hedgehog. Just who we wanted to speak to." An elderly monkey approached them. The pair forced themselves to smile despite their annoyance to being stopped. "I was hoping to speak to you in regards to the Unit you established in this city."

"Yes?" Sonic nodded towards the man, eager to have their conversation done and leave.

"You have performed a remarkable job in helping the people of this city and I believe you can branch out to help people all over the world... Which is why I want to buy the Unit from you."

Sonic and Amy appeared to be baffled by the proposal. The elderly man chuckled at their reaction. "We can really make a difference to the people all around the world. My offer is 1.6 billion rings."

"Oh my..."

The blue hedgehog pulled his girlfriend to the side. "Please, excuse us." He turned to the pink girl. "What do you think? That's more than enough to rebuild the city."

"It is. But I don't want this guy taking over the business and destroying its purpose."

After negotiating amongst themselves, the couple returned to the business man. "Okay. We have decided." Sonic told the man. He responded with a nod. "We accept your offer. But we want to inspect the Units ourselves on an annual basis. We also want 20% of the business."

"I can do 10%"

"15%"

"Deal!" The men exchanged handshakes.

With a farewell from the business man, he wondered off to mingle with the crowds. Taking hold of his girlfriend's hand again, Sonic gave her a grin. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely." She giggled as the blue hero picked her up and dashed out of the building, eager to celebrate the rest of Amy's birthday.

The sun was beginning to set, emitting orange, pink and red hues. The colours reflected off the ocean below as Sonic raced up a hill towards their destination.

They had come a long way, passing all kinds of scenery. Amy was sure they were far away from home but it didn't bother her where they were. As long as she was with her Sonic.

Although a clue wouldn't be so bad.

He had insisted the destination was a surprise. It was proving to be just that. Since her home had been destroyed, Sonic had to get creative with his choice of stay. Asking Tails to leave the workshop for the night was far too embarrassing for him and hiring a hotel room seemed just too original. He aspired for the most romantic setting for this special moment in their relationship.

"Alright. We're here." He placed her on the ground and looked at his work triumphantly.

She gasped in awe of the scene. They stood on a mountain side, rich with flowers and greenery. The view of the crashing sea could be seen down below in the distance, pass the majestic mountain peaks, warming sunset reflected on its surface. Her gaze focused on the blankets laid out on the floor, topped with cushions and currently unlit candles.

"Oh! How romantic!" Amy swooned.

"Hang on." He disappeared from her side and ran to a nearby bush. Flicking a switch, the fairy lights he had previously applied to the bush lit up. He then took out a duffle bag from under the bush and a basket. "Spare blankets and food." He placed the bag and basket next to the blankets on the ground. He began lighting the candles

"This is amazing!" She gushed, she sat in the centre once Sonic had finished lighting the candles on the outskirts of the blankets.

Sonic sat beside her and gazed at the sunset. For a moment, the couple took in the breathtaking view and listened to the sound of the wind blowing in the through the leaves on the trees and the waves crashing in the distance.

"Thank you for all of this." Amy broke the silence. She turned to her boyfriend and gaze at him adoringly.

He felt her eyes on him and turned to her and smiled. "Just part of the job description." He gave her a playful wink. "But seriously, it's the least I can do since I messed you around so much."

"You didn't mess me around." He looked at her, raising his eyebrow. Her facade faltered as her true feelings appeared in a smile. "Alright. Maybe a little."

"If none of this happened, I wouldn't have realised what I felt. I would have just kept messing around with you and your emotions." He looked into her eyes. "Now I know what I want and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you."

Her lips quivered as her heart skipped a beat at his words. He held no hesitation for his feelings. Not like he had before Zenith entered their lives. His actions throughout the day only filled her with confidence that he was genuine in what he felt.

And with confidence, she would show him that the feelings were mutual.

She leaned forward and kissed him amorously with Sonic more than happy to return it. His hand rested on her cheek as he deepened their kiss. Even so soon, she could feel her mind go into a lustful haze. Eager to realise the pent up hormones.

Sonic was also feeling light headed from the passion taking over. He gently pushed her down onto the blanket and continued to make out with his girlfriend, his hands beginning to roam her clothed body. He chose to extend the amount of time he would usually caress her with her clothes on. He had to make sure she was completely ready.

Amy moaned softly, her hands also exploring his muscular body. She unbuttoned his blazer and caressed his chest. Her desire grew stronger with the feel of his strong abs, caressing each one sensually.

He pulled away from her and trailed his kisses to her neck. Amy tilted her head back, letting out another moan. Her sounds encouraged Sonic to keep kissing her sensitive neck. He began to gently bite her. His actions leading to the girl moaning louder. He groaned into her neck, feeling his restraint become more challenging with every sound that escaped her lips.

Bringing his head up towards her face, Amy kissed him passionately. She removed his blazer and discarded it before bringing his chest against hers. She bought her lips back to his and played with his back quills.

He growled lowly. The soft skin of her breasts pressed against him made him grit his teeth. Unable to withstand the temptation, he pulled the girl on top of him and began to unzip the back of her dress. It fell to her hips, revealing her black laced bra. He was taken back for a moment by the new style of lingerie she adorned. Black suited her. A little more kinky than her usual type of style.

"You don't like it?" She asked. He must have been staring a lot longer than he thought. "I thought it was a little different to what I would usually wear."

Sonic reluctantly pulled his eyes away from her breasts and looked at his girlfriend. She was blushing and looking away from him with a bashful expression. He was flattered that she would wear such suggestive attire for him. It only made him want her even more. "You look so hot right now." He whispered to her. He kissed her again, becoming more desperate as he felt her breasts through the fabric.

Her head fell back in ecstasy. Her mind became increasingly blank as she took in all factors to her arousal. His sensual touch that became more passionate as his craving for her took over his judgement. The way his lips danced around hers was enough to send her mind to the clouds. The feeling of being exposed the way she was in such open surroundings was definitely an attribute. Who knew Sonic desire for agoraphilia would rub off on her?

He moved her off his lap and back onto the blanket. His kisses lead down from her lips to her shoulder as he pulled the dress off completely. He took a moment to admire his half naked girlfriend. Her heels still strapped to her ankles only added to his arousal. Black and red. The colour combination he usually liked to avoid were highly pleasing on Amy.

Ripping his gloves off, the male allowed his bare hands to explore her momentarily before reaching his desired destination. Slowly and gingerly, he rubbed her womanhood through the fabric. Teasing her by how slow and gentle he was.

The surges of pleasure she had been experiencing grew stronger. She bit her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her approve of his torturously light touch. He read her mind and added a little pressure to his movements, rubbing faster until Amy moaned involuntarily with pleasure.

"Take me." She whispered softly.

"I don't think you're ready yet." He grinned. He continued to tease his girlfriend.

"I... am..." She squirmed in his grasp.

"If you're sure." He moved his hand away from her area and pulled her underwear off and guided his hand up her long leg and stopped at her thigh. "I'll just make sure you're ready." His hand trailed back to it's previous location, slowly rubbing her womanhood again. She was wet. Potentially ready. And yet, he didn't want to give in so soon. Watching her quivering lips, he leaned down and kissed her as he moved his finger inside her.

She held her breath, holding back her moans as she matched his level of passion in the kiss. He continued his rhythmic motion inside her, pleased with how aroused he was making her. Her squirming lessened, accepting the position she was in and yet eagerly yearning for him. He moved another finger inside her and fastened his pace. Amy broke from the kiss and let out a loud moan. Sonic quickly covered her mouth, grateful they were in the middle of nowhere and yet remained cautious to potential hikers or campers.

"Bad girl. It's like you want to get caught." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You love that thought." She gave him the flirtatious smile she only gave to him.

He grinned from cheek to cheek. Carefully withdrawing from her area, he towered over her. "You know me too well." He kissed her briefly before looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

She blushed from the question. Even after all this time, he still questioned her comfortability. It was sweet. She took his hand in hers and nodded her head. "I want you."

The couple gaze at one another lovingly. Their heartbeats beating at quickened pace with anticipation and the love they shared. This was the moment they waited so long for. That final intimate step in their relationship to pronounce their burning passion for one another.

"Alright. One sec." Sonic said, breaking their little moment of gazing.

"Huh?" Amy watched the hedgehog grab the duffer bag and yank it towards him. He pulled out a wrapper and sat up.

"What? Better safe than sorry, right?" He slipped the condom onto his throbbing member. Zipping up the bag, he discarded it to the side and hovered over Amy. "I'll go slow, okay?"

She nodded to him. Now she remembered what the girls had said to her earlier that day. The pain... The potential bleeding... She gulped, Being careful not too show too much nervousness. They had come too far for her to back out now.

But Sonic had been gentle and slow with their foreplay. The sun had gone down a while ago and the moonlight now illuminated the landscape around them. The candles, the lights around the bush nearby and the moonlight romantically added to their evening. Maybe that was Sonic's plan after all.

He was such a romantic.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt him against her. He paused and looked at her. "You okay?" He looked concerned for her.

Damnit Amy! He's barely made it in yet. Calm down... "Y-yeah. Sorry. Keep going."

He let out a nerve-filled breath and carefully guided himself inside her. Geez she was warm. He didn't quite understand why he thought otherwise. He was glad he took a lot of time to prepare her. Her flowing juices helped him move deeper more smoothly. She parted her legs further, grasping his attention. He looked up at her, her face showed slight discomfort. Was she in pain? Maybe it was just because it was a new feeling?

"Keep going." She whispered.

He listened to her instructions, moving deeper until he was completely inside.

Oh Chaos...

His mind was transported to a heavenly realm. His head spinning from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. Grasping her hips, Sonic leant down and kissed his girlfriend tenderly. He began to slowly thrust in and out, being cautious of his own speed.

"Yes..." She moaned softly. Any discomfort she had felt had been replaced with intensive pleasure and lust. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. "Oooh Sonic."

He groaned in response to her moaning his name, speeding up his rhythmic thrusts. Seeing her in a state of ecstasy motivated him to penetrate both harder and faster. His animalistic instincts taking over him as the girl let her pleasure be known to the world. She was definitely a screamer and he loved her even more for it. He didn't care who heard or saw them anymore. All that mattered was this moment.

Her moans became more louder and increasingly breathless with every thrust. With every sound, his thrust became more urgent and vigorous.

"Oh God Sonic!" She gripped his arms harshly, digging her nails into his skin. He growled with pleasure as he kissed her eagerly. Continuing his intensive thrusts.

He noticed her breathless moans one and after another. Her back arching as her body quivered from the intensive pleasure. He also noticed her tightening around him. His teeth clenched as he felt his own throbbing member pulsing against her heavenly walls. "Shit..." He gasped. His own end would come soon if she got any tighter.

She gripped onto the blanket below her, moaning continuously as her climax approached. "S-Sonic."

His climax was just as close as hers. Gripping her hips tightly, he pounded her womanhood with the remaining energy he had. Their moans filling the air as they reach their peak.

"Yes! Right there, yes!" She screamed. A final moan escaped her lips as her body shook from her orgasm.

"Ah, yeah." He groaned with his final thrust, releasing his seed into the condom. He breathed heavily, taking a moment to catch his breath. He looked down at his girlfriend and flashed a tired smile.

"That... was... perfect." She breathed out. Her chest heaving from fatigue.

"It was." His body shivered. The gentle wind hitting the cold sweat on his fur. He pulled away from her to dispose of the condom before returning to her and lead beside her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rested her head against his chest and looked up at the night sky. They gazed at the plentiful stars, cuddling one another lovingly. "Today couldn't have been any better."

"Glad you liked it. And to think, it's only the beginning."

She smiled at him and gave him a peck of his lips. Content in the moment, they cuddled beneath the stars. Enjoying the beautiful serenity of the night.

"In the name of the mighty Chaos, I surrender to thee." The green hedgehog worshipped Chaos on his hands and knees. After his arrest, the criminal repented for his crimes by turning to religion. He prayed every night for forgiveness of his sins to the mighty Chaos, hoping his words reached the entity.

Unbeknownst to Zenith, a black mass appeared from under his cell door and slivered towards him from behind. The mass formed into Dark Sonic, holding a malicious smile on his face. "I heard your call." His deep voice startled the green hedgehog. Turning around, Zenith yelped in fear. His worst nightmare stood in front of him again.

"N-no. Please!" He cowered away from the dark hedgehog. Hiding in the corner.

"Do not fear me. I come bearing a gift."

Realising he wasn't being attacked, Zenith lowered his arms from his face. "A- A gift?"

Dark Sonic nodded. "Your prayers have been answered. Give yourself to Chaos and receive your reward."

Hesitant, Zenith slowly got up from the ground. He kept his distance. He became a follower of Chaos but he never expected to have a vision of his nightmares as his guardian angel. Perhaps that was a reflection of who he really was. An evil being. Regardless, he was not going to turn his back on Chaos, his new saviour. He held out his arms, offering himself to Chaos. "I give myself to you, mighty Chaos! Let me serve you."

Dark Sonic laughed menacingly as he faded into black smog. He entered the hedgehog's body. At first, Zenith struggled from the power entering him, dropping to his knees and screaming from the excruciating pain of his DNA splicing to adjust to Dark Sonic becoming apart of him.

I sense anger within you. Unresolved ideals, a craving for vengeance. Together we will make this your reality. Opening his eyes, his pupils had faded, leaving nothing but gleaming white sclera. "Together, the world will fall."


End file.
